


Potomkini Jadis

by klarkson



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarkson/pseuds/klarkson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noreen była świadkiem śmierci swojej matki, Białej Czarownicy, nic więc dziwnego, że chciała się zemścić. Razem z przybranym bratem Gabirem wprowadza w życie plan niemal doskonały. Czemu niemal? Bo żadne z nich nie przewidziało, że uczucia mogą go pokrzyżować.<br/>A gdy wojna nadejdzie, najtrudniej będzie opowiedzieć się po właściwej stronie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Część I: Rozdział 1

_Słuchajcie, moi drodzy, bardzo uważnie - nie będę się powtarzać. Opowiem wam opowieść, która została starta z kart historii, zniknęła z ludzkiej pamięci, niby wymazana jakimś zaklęciem. Dlaczego? Dlatego, że nie powinna się wydarzyć._

_Opowiem wam historię o niebezpieczeństwie, ale i odwadze, o sprawiedliwości i kłamstwie. O tym, jak porządek świata został zakłócony. Piękny romans o potędze miłości i nienawiści, wierności i zdrady. O rycerskości i tchórzostwie. O tym, że miłość jest ślepa i wredna, robiąc nam na złość._

_Jestem Noreen, córka Białej Czarownicy. A ta historia jest moją przeszłością._

* * *

 

Pamiętam to jakby zdarzyło się wczoraj, chociaż od tego zdarzenia minęła cała dekada. Miałam osiem lat, byłam jeszcze dzieckiem. Siedziałam wtedy w swojej komnacie w zamku, czytając jedną z "zakazanych" książek - _Opowiastki fauna Ligrama_. Pochodziły jeszcze sprzed czasów Wielkiej Zimy. Ten egzemplarz był mocno zniszczony, ukrywany przez wiele pokoleń faunów. Znalazłam go u stóp jednego z posągów stworzonych przez moją matkę; oczywiście byłam świadoma, że to nie są zwykłe posągi, ale wolałam nie pytać o nic. Matka była bardzo drażliwa i byle zdanie mogło ją wyprowadzić z równowagi. Zaledwie rok wcześniej spytałam, czemu nie ma z nami taty. Mimo, że byłam małą dziewczynką, spoliczkowała mnie tak mocno, że bałam się do niej podejść przez następne kilka miesięcy, a do dziś z lewej strony mojej dolnej wargi mam niewielką, jasną bliznę. Czytając _Opowiastki_ byłam czuła na każdy najcichszy dźwięk. Nie wiedziałam, gdzie jest matka i kiedy może wrócić. W razie czego siedziałam blisko mojej skrytki pod łóżkiem, której jakimś cudem jeszcze nie odkryła.

            Przeczytałam jeszcze jedną bajkę, gdy usłyszałam stukanie obcasów. Szybko wsunęłam książkę pod luźną klepkę i sięgnęłam na półkę po jeden z aprobowanych przez matkę tomów. Kiedy drzwi otwarły się z hukiem, siedziałam w fotelu z podkulonymi pod siebie nogami, udając zagłębioną w lekturze. Podniosłam wzrok na kobietę; ciągle zastanawiam się, jakim cudem jestem jej córką. Byłyśmy zupełnie różne: ona miała długie, jasne włosy i zimne, niebieskie oczy, ja jestem brunetką o oczach koloru tej starej, srebrnej zastawy kurzącej się w kuchni. Ona - groźna i wybuchowa, ja - raczej spokojna i uległa. Jedną z niewielu naszych wspólnych cech była władczość. Gdy wtedy wparzyła do mojej komnaty, z jej twarzy można było odczytać mieszankę emocji: zgrozy, radości, strachu, pewności siebie. Za nią ze zwieszoną głową dreptał jeden z wilków. Rozpoznałam w nim Rudogona, syna Maugrima. Miał dopiero trzy lata, lecz przeliczając na wilczy wiek był już dorosły. Zamknęłam książkę i położyłam ją na kolanach.

            - Co się stało? - spytałam. Matka podeszła i przyklękła przy fotelu. Złapała mnie za rękę; jej dłoń była jeszcze zimniejsza niż zwykle i lekko drżała, ale nie mogłam powiedzieć, czy z podniecenia czy ze strachu. Nawet własna matka była dla mnie zagadką.

            - Posłuchaj, Noreen. Maugrim został zabity. Aslan - to imię wypowiedziała jakby było obrzydliwym kawałkiem ciasta przygotowanego przez wredną służącą - buduje swoją armię. Idę na wojnę. - Spojrzała mi głęboko w oczy. - Nie jestem pewna, czy wygram. Postaram się jak najbardziej osłabić Wielkiego Kota i mam nadzieję, że przeżyję. Jednak gdyby tak się nie stało... - Przymknęła powieki i wzięła dwa głębokie wdechy. - Weź moją księgę zaklęć i uciekajcie z Rudogonem na południe, do Kalormenu.

            Pokiwałam głową i ścisnęłam jej dłoń, by dodać otuchy. Na jej twarzy nie ukazał się pocieszający uśmiech, którym w tym momencie powinna mnie obdarzyć, nie czaił się nawet gdzieś w głębi jej źrenic. Jej twarz była zimna, pozbawiona głębszych emocji.

            Po dłuższej chwili milczenia wstała i wyszła, szeleszcząc długą suknią. Uwielbiałam ten materiał: szorstki w dotyku, dźwięk przy zgrabnych ruchach matki przywoływał najwcześniejsze wspomnienia.

            Przy drzwiach odwróciła się jeszcze.

            - Wrócę - powiedziała już pewniejszym tonem. Wyszła, zamykając za sobą delikatnie drzwi. Rudogon został w mojej komnacie. Położył się u stóp fotela, wyglądając na bardzo smutnego. Nie dziwiło mnie to - jego ojciec, jego mentor, umarł. Co gdyby moja matka umarła? Nie dopuszczałam do siebie tej myśli. Może i była złą do szpiku kości wiedźmą, ale była moją matką, prawda? Zeszłam z fotela i usiadłam na posadzce przy wilku, wtulając się pocieszająco w jego sierść.

***

            Mimo przestróg Rudogona nie dałam za wygraną. Kiedy jeden z wilków nad ranem wrócił do zamku, by oznajmić, że Aslan nie żyje, postanowiłam dostać się na pole bitwy by zobaczyć, jak matka tryumfuje. Sama jednak bym się nie dostała tak daleko, więc poprosiłam o pomoc Rudogona. Ten był temu nieprzychylny - przecież mogliśmy się wplątać w jakieś walki, a tego matka na pewno by nie chciała. Wytłumaczyłam mu, że już odpowiednio opanowałam czar niewidzialności, oraz że nie będziemy podchodzić zbyt blisko. Po wielu namowach wreszcie się zgodził i siedząc na jego grzbiecie, uczepiona futra czułam, jak wiatr rozwiewa mi włosy.

            Wyruszyliśmy jakąś godzinę wcześniej i już zaczęły nas dochodzić odgłosy bitwy: szczęk broni, wściekłe krzyki walczących. Coraz bardziej zbliżaliśmy się do polany, na którą kiedyś zabrała mnie matka. Była wtedy bardzo ośnieżona i uczyłam się na niej moich pierwszych zaklęć, związanych z jej najmocniejszą stroną. Teraz drzewa prawie że oślepiały zielenią.

            Po chwili zza nich wyłoniło się pole bitwy. Wzmocniłam czar niewidzialności na mnie i Rudogona, jak tylko potrafiłam. Nie patrzyłam na minotaury czy pumy, fauny czy orły. Wypatrywałam wysokiej kobiecej postaci. Wreszcie, gdy ją wypatrzyłam, ukryliśmy się z wilkiem za pobliskim skupiskiem głazów, by uchronić się przed walczącymi. Wystawiłam trochę głowę, bo zobaczyć matkę. Walczyła, zamieniając swoją różdżką przeciwników  w kamień. A więc tak powstawały te rzeźby, pomyślałam, otwierając szeroko oczy.

            Wtem podbiegł do niej jakiś chłopiec - może w moim wieku, może niewiele ode mnie starszy. Przypomniałam sobie, że był więźniem matki. Wtedy wychudzony i blady, teraz pełen sił wywijał mieczem. Miał kilka drobnych ranek na twarzy - najwidoczniej zgubił gdzieś swój hełm. Kiedy matka odwróciła się w jego stronę, wskazała go różdżką i już miała zamienić go w kamień jak innych, jednak on zamachnął się mieczem i przeciął ją na pół. Na szczęście kobieta nie straciła panowania i wyjęła zza pasa miecz, którym ugodziła chłopca w brzuch. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem.

            Nagle jednak usłyszałam głęboki, niski ryk. Wszyscy spojrzeli gdzieś za mnie, jedni ze strachem, inni z ulgą w oczach. Odwróciłam się. Przez pole biegł wielki, złotogrzywy lew. Przeskoczył nad stertą głazów i rzucił się prosto na moją matkę.

            Wtuliłam twarz w futro Rudogona. Ten trafnie odczytując sygnał ruszył w drogę powrotną. Musiał biec na około, ponieważ ze strony zamku zdążały na pole bitwy wszystkie wcześniejsze rzeźby, jak się domyśliłam, by pomóc drugiej stronie - również ten faun, pod którego kopytkami znalazłam moją ukochaną książkę. Zamknęłam oczy i postanowiłam o niczym nie myśleć.

***

            - Więc południe? - spytał mnie Rudogon, gdy spakowałam wszystkie przydatne rzeczy do płóciennej torby. Tylko przytaknęłam.

            - Tu nie jesteśmy bezpieczni. W Kalormenie ułożymy sobie życie. Ludzie tam szanowali matkę, nie mogą odmówić mi gościny. Poza tym ona sama kazała mi się tam udać.

            - Nam - poprawił mnie wilk.

            - Nam - powtórzyłam głucho. Zdążyłam już się trochę otrząsnąć. Ta cała sytuacja była dla mnie nadal zbyt nierealna – w końcu byłam tylko dzieckiem. Ale matka zawsze uczyła mnie, bym była twarda. Teraz musiałam być. Nie miałam wyboru.

            Zeszliśmy z Rudogonem do kuchni i wymknęliśmy się tylnym wyjściem. Usiadłam na jego grzbiecie i złapałam się mocno jego szyi.

            - Trzymasz się?

            - Mhm – mruknęłam, nieco spięta.

            - W takim razie południe! - powiedział i ruszyliśmy.


	2. Część I: Rozdział 2

            Droga z Narnii do Kalormenu była długa i męcząca. Rudogon nie mógł mnie cały czas wieźć na grzbiecie, więc co jakiś czas maszerowałam obok niego. Musieliśmy poruszać się okrężną drogą, bardzo uważając. Drzewa powoli budziły się do życia w tej części krainy, lecz nie mogły rozpoznać we mnie córki Białej Czarownicy. Jak już wcześniej wspominałam, nie jestem do niej ani trochę podobna, a i ona utrzymywała moje istnienie w tajemnicy… Mimo to, ostrożności nigdy za wiele. Moją ozdobną błękitną sukienkę zamieniłam na pospolitą, brązową, w której lepiej było mi podróżować, a eleganckie pantofelki wyrzuciłam, bo chodzenie na bosaka mi wcale nie przeszkadzało.

            Byliśmy w drodze od wielu dni, także moje włosy były tłuste i skołtunione, cała byłam w cienkiej warstewce kurzu i pyłu. Od czasu do czasu myłam się w jakimś strumieniu, lecz nie zdarzało się to zbyt często.

            Przez ten czas bardzo wychudłam; z okrąglutkiego dziecka stałam się szczupłą dziewczynką o zapadniętych policzkach. Gdyby jacyś ludzie mnie zobaczyli, ujrzeliby sierotkę szukającą jakiegoś miejsca na świecie; mieliby rację. Odkąd opuściliśmy pole bitwy, moje serce było rozdarte: z jednej strony nadal nie mogłam uwierzyć, że moja matka nie żyje, z drugiej zaś zbyt mocno i boleśnie to do mnie docierało. To zbyt duże emocje jak na ośmioolatkę. Czasem płakałam całymi dniami, innymi czułam się pusta w środku i nawet na płacz nie miałam siły. To wszystko było zbyt trudne.

***

            Nasza podróż trwała dwa miesiące. Dwa miesiące udręki. Dwa miesiące niewyspania i zmęczenia, dwa miesiące głodu i niewygody; ale nie mogłam zostać w Narnii. Nie miałam tam nikogo. Wolałam nie myśleć o tym, co by się ze mną stało. Zostałabym wygnana? I tak nikt mnie nie znał, a moja ucieczka jest dobrowolnym wygnaniem, więc to nie taka wielka różnica. Uwięziliby mnie? Byłam jeszcze dzieckiem. Obawiałam się najgorszego, kary śmierci. Ale przecież nikt nie wiedział o moim istnieniu… Poza tym, co by im to dało? Chyba dobrze, że uciekłam.

            Gdy wreszcie dotarliśmy do wrót Taszbaanu, wahałam się. Równie dobrze mogliśmy się zaszyć w jakiejś wiosce, jednak miałam przeczucie, że to tu, w stolicy, powinnam się znaleźć. Z Rudogonem u boku wkroczyliśmy do miasta.

            Otoczył nas wielki gwar, tłum ludzi przepychający się od straganu do straganu. W powietrzu unosił się zapach przypraw, ryb czy mięs. Duchota dawała się we znaki: na moje czoło wystąpiły krople potu, Rudogon otworzył pysk i wywiesił język na bok. Ciemnoskórzy ludzie patrzyli podejrzliwie na bladą, piegowatą dziewczynkę z wilkiem, ale nikt nie zatrzymał na mnie wzroku dłużej niż dwie sekundy.  Idąc przez miasto oglądałam niezwykłą dla mnie architekturę i zabudowę. Kilka razy zatrzymałam się przy straganach z kolorowymi suknami, jednak sprzedawcy przeganiali mnie gniewnie myśląc, że chcę coś ukraść.

            Włóczyliśmy się bez celu aż do wieczora. Nie wiedziałam, gdzie zanocujemy. Nie mogłam przecież podejść do kogokolwiek i powiedzieć: "Dzień dobry, nazywam się Noreen i jestem córką Białej Czarownicy. Mogłabym zostać u pana na noc?" Na szczęście mój problem rozwiązał się po chwili sam.

            Zafascynowana patrzyłam na orszak cisnący się między ludźmi: niewolnicy nieśli na ramionach lektykę z małżeństwem w środku. Poczułam ukłucie w sercu. Kim jest mój ojciec? Może mieszka tu, w Kalormenie, dlatego matka mnie tu wysłała? Spomiędzy małżeństwa wychynęła głowa chłopca: jak rodzice był bogato ubrany. Kiedy mój wzrok spotkał się z jego, zobaczyłam, jak się uśmiecha. Ja również się uśmiechnęłam, choć przyszło mi to z trudem. Po chwili wahania uniosłam rękę i pomachałam do niego.

            Chłopiec wyskoczył z lektyki i podbiegł do mnie. Burza ciemnych loków podskakiwała na jego głowie w rytm kroków.

            - Cześć - powiedział nadal się uśmiechając. - Jak masz na imię?

            - Noreen - odparłam z prostotą.

            - Jestem Gabir - przedstawił się. - Skąd jesteś? Bo wyglądasz inaczej. – Wskazał całą moją sylwetkę.

            - Z daleka – powiedziałam. Nie chciałam mówić, kim jestem, jednak ojciec chłopca kazał zatrzymać lektykę i wyszedł z niej. Stwierdziłam, że to jest ten moment. - Musiałam uciekać z Narnii - zwróciłam się szeptem do mężczyzny, który stanął przy mnie, marszcząc brwi z niezrozumieniem - a moja mama przysłała mnie tutaj, licząc na to, że ktoś mi udzieli schronienia.

            - Twoja mama? Przecież w Narnii żyją tylko gadające zwierzęta - powiedział Gabir. Jego ojciec uniósł brwi, czekając na wyjaśnienie.

            - Moja mama to Biała Czarownica - powiedziałam jeszcze ciszej. Gabir chyba nie wiedział kto to, ale jego ojciec zdecydowanie wiedział – przytaknął ze zrozumieniem.

            - Co byś powiedziała na to, by zamieszkać u nas? - spytał tarkaan kucając przy mnie, by jego oczy znalazły się na moim poziomie. - Gabir na pewno się ucieszy z nowej siostry.

            - Tak! Zgódź się! Proooszę!

            Pokiwałam głową, uśmiechając się mimowolnie. Nie dość, że będę miała dom, to jeszcze nie będę tam jedynym dzieckiem. To, że ci ludzie przygarnęli mnie tylko ze względu na matkę nie miało dla mnie znaczenia. Ojciec Gabira, który przedstawił się jako Raza Tarkaan, zaprosił mnie do lektyki, do której chciałam wejść z Rudogonem, jednak nie pozwolił na to.

            - Przykro mi, ale twój przyjaciel musi iść obok - powiedział. Wilk posłusznie szedł obok niewolników, co trochę ich dezorientowało; nigdy nie byli tak blisko takiego groźnego zwierzęcia. Ja w lektyce czułam się równie dziwnie; ludzie patrzyli na nas z szacunkiem i kłaniali się, gdy znajdowali się obok. Nigdy nie przywykłam do takich rzeczy - rzadko wychodziłam z naszego zamku, a jak już, to pod osłoną nocy. Mimo to zrobiło mi się jakoś miło.

***

            Rodzina Gabira mieszkała w pałacu. Był on mniejszy od zamku, w którym mieszkałam z matką, ale przytulniejszy. Zamiast wysokich krzeseł na podłodze były rozłożone wielkie, kolorowe poduszki, a stoliki odpowiednio niskie. Nad łóżkami wisiały przezroczyste cienkie zasłonki - dowiedziałam się, że to do ochrony przed komarami. Matka Gabira kazała jednej z niewolnic uszyć mi kilka sukienek z tych pięknych sukien, które mi się tak podobały.

            Po raz pierwszy od dawna najadłam się do syta pysznie pachnącym ryżem z warzywami, jakich w Narnii nie było, po czym kolejna niewolnica wykąpała mnie; było to jedno z najcudowniejszych uczuć na świecie. Do wody dodała jakiegoś dziwnego proszku, przez co zrobiła się tam pięknie pachnąca piana.

            Kiedy wreszcie położyłam się spać w tym miękkim łóżku, pomyślałam, że mogę tu zostać na zawsze.


	3. Część I: Rozdział 3

_Pięć lat później_

            - Tak! - Pięść Gabira wystrzeliła w powietrze wraz z jego radosnym okrzykiem. Wzniosłam oczy ku niebu. Nie wiedziałam, z czego się tak cieszył. Mógł tam przecież pójść sam, albo z którymś z niewolników do towarzystwa. Ale nie, musiał mnie przekonać...

            Tego dnia po południu do Taszbaanu mieli przyjechać królowie Narnii. Ciarki mnie przechodziły po plecach, ilekroć słyszałam to z czyichś ust. I nie chodziło o to, że zwykle jest tylko jeden władca, nie chodziło też o samą Narnię.

            Bałam się, że jednym z nich będzie Ten Lew.

            Niemal każdej nocy widziałam jego ostre kły, wielkie cielsko przelatujące nade mną i atakujące moją matkę. Dopiero niedawno nauczyłam się nie krzyczeć po przebudzeniu w środku nocy. Mimo tych koszmarów starałam się żyć dalej, cieszyć nową rodziną.

            Gabir bardzo się ucieszył, mając "siostrę". Jego rodzice udawali miłych i przyjaznych, jednak wiedziałam, że przygarnęli mnie jedynie ze względu na moją matkę i to, że odziedziczyłam po niej magiczną moc. Ale ja się cieszyłam, mając dach nad głową i jednego przyjaciela więcej. Jeszcze gdy mieszkałam w Narnii nie spotkałam nigdy żadnego dziecka, oprócz tego zakładnika matki. Ale on zginął. Od czasu bitwy pomyślałam o nim tylko raz, w czasie ucieczki do Kalormenu - lecz nie mając z kim porozmawiać nachodziły mnie różne dziwne myśli. Niby uciekałam wraz z Rudogonem, ale nie mogę powiedzieć, że jest jakoś bardzo rozmowny.

            Tak więc dziś miałam się zmierzyć z bólem, który od tak dawna nosiłam w sercu, który rozrywał mnie ilekroć zamknęłam oczy, ilekroć otwarłam księgę zaklęć. Mimo że opanowałam większość z nich, jak przed laty moja matka, nie mogłam ich nawet użyć – potrzebowałam przedmiotu, który wzmocniłby moją moc, jak różdżka matki. A takich przedmiotów nie kupuje się u obwoźnego sprzedawcy biżuterii.

***

            Na ulicach Taszbaanu było jeszcze więcej ludzi niż zazwyczaj. Wszyscy wyszli, by zobaczyć tą czwórkę narnijskich królów. Rodzice trzymali dzieci na ramionach, Tarkaanowie niemal stali w swoich lektykach by cokolwiek zobaczyć. Pomimo tego, że miałam już prawie czternaście lat, byłam drobnej budowy, więc razem z Gabirem przecisnęliśmy się przez tłum jak najbliżej drogi. Popatrzyłam na słońce - stało już w zenicie. Lada chwila władcy tej przeklętej krainy mieli się tu zjawić, a mnie przechodziły co chwila dreszcze.

            - Weź się w garść - powiedział Gabir, łapiąc mnie za rękę by dodać mi otuchy. - Nie będzie przecież tak źle.

            Jakiś czas temu opowiedziałam mu, dlaczego musiałam uciekać z Narnii - tylko on mnie mógł zrozumieć. I zrozumiał. Dopiero wtedy poczułam, że na prawdę mogę mu zaufać, że jest on moim prawdziwym przyjacielem.

            Chciałam mu coś odpowiedzieć, ale nie zdążyłam wydobyć z siebie głosu, bo usłyszeliśmy fanfary. Hałas na ulicy stał się jeszcze większy, choć trudno to sobie wyobrazić. Po kilku chwilach wreszcie naszym oczom ukazało się coś w rodzaju pochodu.

            Na czele maszerowały dwa centaury ubrane w zbroje ze złotym lwem na piersi - to one miały trąby i co jakiś czas ich używały. Następnie szły trzy pantery. Z ulgą pomyślałam, że jednak dobrą decyzją było nieprzyprowadzanie tu Rudogona. Kawałek dalej kilku faunów grało na fujarkach i tańczyło. A za nimi, na koniach, majestatycznie jechali oni. Czwórka rodzeństwa, jak wcześniej wytłumaczył mi mój przybrany brat.

            - Król Piotr - szepnął mi Gabir do ucha. Był to blondwłosy młody mężczyzna o szerokich ramionach i "twardych" rysach twarzy. Wzbudzał respekt w większości ludzi, ale we mnie budził niemały strach. Przy pasie miał przytroczony miecz ze złotą głową lwa na rękojeści. Zadrżałam.

            Za nim jechała piękna kobieta, niewiele od niego młodsza. Miała długie, brązowe włosy spływające gładko na plecy i dobrotliwy wyraz twarzy. Była chyba najpiękniejszą kobietą, którą widziałam w życiu.

            - Zuzanna Łagodna - podpowiedział Gabir, a jego oczy zabłądziły w okolice jej dekoltu. Szturchnęłam go w bok, ale nie pomogło. Ech, chłopcy już tacy są.

            Następna jechała dziewczyna mniej więcej w moim wieku. Była bardzo podobna do pozostałej dwójki, tyle że co chwila się z czegoś śmiała lub zafascynowana czymś robiła: "Ooo!". U jej boku szedł faun; z przerażeniem rozpoznałam w nim tego, którego moja matka zamieniła w posąg, a ja zabrałam _Opowiastki Fauna Ligrama_. Wymieniał uśmiechy z dziewczyną (Łucją Dzielną, jak powiedział mój przyjaciel), czasem coś pokazywał, jednak widziałam, że jest spięty. Ciekawe, dlaczego.

            Za królową Łucją szedł spokojnie koń. Był osiodłany, lecz nie miał jeźdźca.

            - A gdzie król Edmund? - krzyknął Gabir. Kocham go, jest dla mnie jak brat, ale czasem mam ochotę po prostu go walnąć.

            Piotr najwyraźniej usłyszał Gabira i zatrzymał konia. Wyglądał na bardzo zaniepokojonego gdy odkrył, że czwartego króla nie ma. Królowa Zuzanna zgrabnie zeszła ze swojego damskiego siodła i stanęła na palcach, usiłując wypatrzyć go w tłumie.

            - Edek! - zawołała. Zdziwiłam się. Mimo że to rodzeństwo nie powinni byli mówić zdrobnieniami przy obcych ludziach. To się nie godziło, przecież są władcami.

            - Spokojnie, na pewno wróci - próbowała uspokoić swoją siostrę królowa Łucja, również zsuwając się z grzbietu swojego rumaka. - Wiesz, jaki jest. Czasem woli się powłóczyć gdzieś samemu.

            - Ale to obcy kraj, nieznane miasto, co jak tu panują jakieś dziwne prawa? Co jak mu się coś stanie?

            - To nie dziecko - powiedziała Dzielna. - Da sobie radę. Nie masz się czym martwić.

            - Właśnie że mam! - krzyknęła Zuzanna. Jeśli na ulicy od jakiegoś czasu panowała cisza, to w tym momencie dało się ją odczuć aż nadto wyraźnie. Łagodna powiodła znów wzrokiem po tłumie ze skruszoną miną.

            - To nasza pierwsza wizyta w Kalormenie - szepnęła, lecz przy panującej ciszy słychać ją było bardzo wyraźnie. - A on jak zwykle coś zepsuł.

            - Co zepsułem? - usłyszeliśmy wszyscy. Nasze spojrzenia powędrowały na drugą stronę ulicy. Spomiędzy tłumu wyszedł chłopak, jedzący z lekceważeniem jakiś owoc. Był bardzo podobny do rodzeństwa, jednak jako jedyny z nich posiadał brązowe oczy. A ja od razu wiedziałam, że to on.

            Złapałam mocniej Gabira, by nie upaść gdy ugięły się pode mną kolana. Moje oczy były szeroko otwarte, oddech przyspieszył, tak jak krążenie. Nie wierzyłam temu, co widzę.

            - Hej, źle się czujesz? - spytał Gabir. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego; pomimo lat mieszkania w Taszbaanie, mój organizm ciężko znosił wysokie temperatury i duchotę. Pokiwałam tylko głową. - Może chcesz już wrócić do domu? - zaproponował, choć wiedziałam, że niechętnie. Chciał pewnie jeszcze popatrzyć na te wszystkie ciekawe stworzenia (i na dekolt królowej Zuzanny), jednak ja nie mogłabym ustać tam ani chwili dłużej.

            - Chętnie - powiedziałam. Spojrzałam po raz ostatni na królów; Łagodna krzyczała na brata, ale nie docierały do mnie jej słowa. Królowa Łucja i król Piotr przypatrywali jej się z rozbawieniem. Na czwartego nie miałam siły patrzeć. Odwróciłam się i zaczęłam przeciskać przez tłum, trzymając się kurczowo ramienia Gabira. Tak jak myślałam - to wyjście było z góry skazane na porażkę.

***

            Kiedy dotarliśmy do domu, pobiegłam do mojego pokoju, rzuciłam się na łóżko i z bezsilności i wściekłości zaczęłam płakać, zwijając się w kłębek. Mój przybrany brat usiadł przy mnie i zaczął głaskać po głowie, dopóki nie wylałam z siebie całej wody, którą mogłam wypłakać.

            - To ma coś wspólnego z królem Edmundem? - zapytał w końcu. Był zbyt domyślny.

            - Pamiętasz... - przerwałam na chwilę i zrobiłam dwa głębokie wdechy, bo kolejne łzy cisnęły mi się do oczu. - Pamiętasz jak ci mówiłam jak zginęła moja matka?

            Gabir przez chwilę patrzył na mnie ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, jednak po chwili na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz zrozumienia.

            - Czyli że ten chłopak który przyczynił się do śmierci Białej Czarownicy to on?

            - Mhm - mruknęłam, bo na nic więcej nie było mnie stać.

            - Ale mówiłaś, że ona go zabiła... - powiedział, znów marszcząc brwi.

            - Wbiła mu sztylet w brzuch! Powinien nie żyć! - krzyknęłam, wstając. Faza niezrozumienia minęła. Teraz miałam ochotę coś rozwalić. - Na wielkiego Tasza, jak mu się udało z tego wyjść, to ja nie wiem! Ale on nie może żyć! Jest winny jej śmierci, sam musi zginąć! - Z wrzaskiem wściekłości uderzyłam pięścią o ścianę. W mojej dłoni coś chrupnęło, ale ból do mnie jeszcze nie docierał.

            - Hej, uspokój się - powiedział Gabir, kładąc mi swoje ręce na ramionach. Patrzył mi głęboko w oczy i mówił spokojnym głosem. - Dziewczyno, nie możesz go sobie ot tak zabić. Pomyśl, ile jest innych możliwości. Zabijając go nic nie wskórasz. Ale możesz zemścić się inaczej. Tak, żeby go bardziej bolało.

            Pokiwałam głową i otarłam łzy, które znowu zaczęły płynąć. Miał rację. To nie może być byle jaka zemsta. I choćbym ją miała planować przez następne dwadzieścia lat, zrobię wszystko, byleby tylko nie zapomniał, o jaki ból mnie przyprawił.

            Strata matki to najgorsza rzecz na świecie. A on musi za to zapłacić.


	4. Część II: Rozdział 4

**Edmund**

_Kolejne cztery lata później_

            Obudziłem się zlany potem. Znów. Ile to już minęło? Dziewięć lat? Dziesięć. Ponoć szczęśliwi czasu nie liczą, ponoć ja się do nich zaliczam. Ale jak widać liczę czas i nie czuję się specjalnie szczęśliwy. Znaczy się, oczywiście, bycie królem jest czymś świetnym. Mimo, że niektóre decyzje, które muszę powziąć, są trudne i nie zawsze mogę sobie ot tak coś wymyślić, rządzenie Narnią sprawiało mi szczęście. Ale ostatnio jakoś przestało.

            Wszystko zaczęło się od nocy dokładnie takiej, jak ta - gdy obudziłem się nagle, oddychając ciężko, ze łzami w oczach. Ja, dorosły mężczyzna. Śnił mi się zamek Białej Czarownicy, śnił mi się Maugrim, śniła mi się ona. Otworzyłem oczy dokładnie w tym momencie, gdy zaczęła świdrować mnie swoim lodowym wzrokiem. Od tego czasu praktycznie co noc muszę zmagać się ze strachem. Wiem, że Aslan ją zabił, a ja mu w tym pomogłem. Ale ostatnio, sam nie wiem czemu, zaczęły mnie dręczyć te koszmary. Na Wielkiego Lwa, nie powinienem budzić się zapłakany! Jestem przecież królem, _dorosłym mężczyzną_. A przynajmniej tak sądzę.

            Spojrzałem przez okno: niebo było szare, co pozwalało stwierdzić, że do świtu pozostało kilka godzin. Zwlokłem się z łóżka i przetarłem twarz. Byłem zmęczony, a jednak nie potrafiłbym już zasnąć.

            Założyłem pierwszą z brzegu koszulę, a do pasa przytroczyłem miecz - był to zwykły odruch. Nie spodziewałem się nikogo spotkać. Zbiegłem cicho po schodach i skierowałem się do stajni. Oporządziłem Filipa i udałem się na przejażdżkę do lasu. To miejsce zawsze mnie uspokajało. Drzewa nie były wścibskie, nie obserwowały nikogo bez powodu. Zwierzęta takie jak wiewiórki patrzyły tylko chwilę i uciekały do swoich spraw.

            Zatopiony w myślach zostałem z nich wyrwany dopiero kichnięciem. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem moją siostrę, Łucję. W sumie mogłem się tego spodziewać.

            - Powiedz mi, co się dzieje - powiedziała, podjeżdżając do mnie na swojej klaczy, Tasminie.

            - Czy zawsze coś się musi dziać? - spytałem, niespecjalnie ucieszony jej obecnością.

            - Nie zawsze, ale tym razem tak. Edek, już od jakiegoś czasu chodzisz jakiś przymulony, z worami pod oczami i mówisz, że wszystko jest w porządku. Ale ja widzę, że nie jest. Naprawdę, martwię się o ciebie.

            - Niepotrzebnie - odparłem. Dalej jechaliśmy w milczeniu, każde pogrążone we własnych myślach. Nadal zastanawiałem się, co oznaczają moje sny, lecz nie umiałem dojść do żadnego rozwiązania. W pewnym momencie miałem wrażenie, że już jestem blisko, że zaraz to rozgryzę, jednak szelest liści gdzieś w górze rozproszył mnie i już nie potrafiłem wrócić do poprzedniej myśli.

***

            Nie wiem, ile czasu minęło. Godzina? Dwie? Słońce stało już na niebie, a jego ciepłe promienie padały na moją twarz poprzez liście. Jednak nie dane było mi w spokoju się nimi rozkoszować. Spokój poranka przeciął krzyk, jak miecz przecina ciało przeciwnika.

            Filip i Tasmina zarżęli przerażeni, a ja i Łucja wyostrzyliśmy uwagę.

            - Co to mogło być? - zapytała moja siostra, gdy krzyk rozległ się ponownie, jednak już nie tak głośno.

            - Tam - wskazałem kierunek i jak najszybciej było to możliwe pogalopowaliśmy do źródła krzyku. Nie znajdowało się ono daleko, więc po chwili zobaczyliśmy najpierw dwa konie przywiązane do drzewa, a potem dwie osoby klęczące na ziemi: chłopaka i dziewczynę. Razem z Łucją zeskoczyliśmy z rumaków i podbiegliśmy do tamtych.

            Od razu zorientowaliśmy się, co jest nie tak: noga dziewczyny utkwiła we wnykach. Nie miałem pojęcia, kto mógł je zastawić, jednak poprzysiągłem sobie, że się tego dowiem i zrobię coś temu „geniuszowi”.

            Bez słowa pomogłem chłopakowi rozewrzeć zardzewiałe, metalowe ustrojstwo, a Łucja wyjęła zza paska swój wyciąg z ostrokrzewu. W tym momencie ucieszyłem się, że nigdy się z nim nie rozstaje. Rana była paskudna: zęby wnyków wbiły się dość głęboko przecinając mięśnie, więc gdyby nie lecznicza mikstura mojej siostry, najprawdopodobniej dziewczyna kulałaby.

            Mimo że krwawienie już powoli ustawało, oderwałem kawałek koszuli i przewiązałem ranę tym prowizorycznym bandażem. Dziewczyna czując to uniosła głowę i kurtyna brązowych loków opadła na bok, ukazując piękną twarz z hipnotyzującymi, srebrnymi oczami. Chyba zbytnio się zapatrzyłem, a trzeźwe myślenie przywróciło mi dopiero kolejne kichnięcie Łucji. Jak tylko wrócimy na zamek zwrócę się do Pani Bobrowej, by zrobiła jej jakiś napar z ziół.

            - Nie wiem, co by się stało, gdyby nie wasza pomoc - powiedział chłopak, przeczesując palcami kręcone włosy.

            - Na pewno poradzilibyście sobie - odparła bez przekonania Dzielna.

            - Jestem Gabir - przedstawił się.  - A to moja siostra, Noreen. Jesteśmy z Kalormenu. Chcieliśmy zwiedzić Narnię, ale niestety, trochę niefortunnie się stało, że kiedy się tu zatrzymaliśmy, Noreen weszła w to coś. Na szczęście dość głośno krzyczy, więc przyjechaliście w porę - dodał z uśmiechem, nie przejmując się piorunującym wzrokiem brunetki.

            - Chcecie się może wybrać do nas na późne śniadanie? - spytała Łucja. - Jestem Łucja, a to mój brat, król Edmund - przedstawiła nas. – Właściwie ja też jestem królową, ale możecie mi mówić po imieniu… Edmundowi chyba też. – Spojrzała na mnie pytająco, ale kontynuowała. - W zamku jest tyle miejsca, że nikt chyba się nie poskarży na dodatkowe dwie osoby, więc zapraszamy.

            - Chętnie - zgodził się Gabir, nie zważając na nieme protesty Noreen. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej przepraszająco wiedząc, jak musi się czuć.

            Łucja i Gabir zaczęli żywo dyskutować o różnych sprawach; o tym, jak to byliśmy kilka lat temu w Taszbaanie i (cóż za niespodzianka) on oczywiście nas widział, jak to Łucja nakupiła zbyt dużo różnych rzeczy... Nie mieszając się do rozmowy pomagałem spakować wszystkie rzeczy. Konie Kalormeńczyków były nieme, co bardzo smuciło Filipa. Nie mógł patrzyć na swoich kuzynów bezmyślnie jedzących trawę.

            - Dziękuję - powiedziała Noreen, gdy pomagałem jej wstać. Lekko utykała, ale widać było, że jest z nią dużo lepiej.

            - Nie ma za co - odparłem odruchowo.

            - Może faktycznie nie ma. - Tym stwierdzeniem wprawiła mnie w wielkie zdumienie. Widząc je malujące się na mojej twarzy uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, a mój puls przyspieszył. Na szczęście jej przyjaciel pospieszył, by pomóc dziewczynie wsiąść na konia, przy tym ratując mnie z tej dziwnej sytuacji. Gdy wyruszyliśmy w drogę do Ker-Paravelu, Noreen już się do mnie nie odezwała. I sam już nie wiem, czy to dobrze, czy źle.


	5. Część II: Rozdział 5

**Noreen**

            Mimo, że w dzieciństwie sama mieszkałam w zamku, Ker-Paravelem byłam wprost oczarowana. Wszystko tu tętniło życiem. Na dziedzińcu kalormeńscy kupcy reklamowali swoje towary, mędrcy z Telmaru przechadzali się, dyskutując zawzięcie, a do tego wszędzie można było spotkać Narnijczyków: tu na straży stały dwa centaury, gdzie indziej fauny przygrywały na swoich fujarkach. Rozglądając się zapomniałam nawet o tym, po co tu przybyłam.

            Szliśmy przez ten tłum, konie uprzednio zostawiwszy w stajni. Wszyscy kłaniali się Edmundowi i jego siostrze, a na mnie i Gabira patrzyli z ciekawością. Mój przybrany brat obejmował mnie ramieniem i, tak jak się spodziewałam, wodził wzrokiem za królową Łucją. Muszę przyznać, wyglądała pięknie: ubrana w suknię do ziemi, ze sztyletem przytroczonym do pasa i długimi, rudobrązowymi lokami spływającymi na plecy. Pomimo długiej jazdy konno nadal wyglądała nienagannie. Co innego ja: w spodniach, których jedna nogawka była podarta i zakrwawiona, brudnej, niegdyś białej bluzce i starym skórzanym gorsecie. Nie byłam ubrana na modłę kalormeńską, raczej na telmarską - ten strój był po prostu wygodny, szczególnie w podróży.

            Król Edmund rzucał mi od czasu do czasu nerwowe spojrzenia. Gdy go na tym przyłapywałam, odwracał wzrok, jednak sytuacja się powtarzała. Trochę mnie to zdezorientowało: choć był ode mnie niewiele starszy, budził respekt wśród poddanych, ale zachowywał się jak dzieciak. Nie to, żebym go nigdy wcześniej nie widziała.

            Do Narnii przyjechaliśmy z Gabirem jakiś miesiąc temu. Zaklęcie niewidzialności znałam od dawna – i było jednym z niewielu, które zawsze mi się udawało - więc obserwowaliśmy Edmunda z ukrycia. Można powiedzieć, że teraz znamy nie tylko jego plan dnia, ale i zwyczaje. Widzieliśmy, jak codziennie budzi się w środku nocy, najwidoczniej z jakiegoś koszmaru. Przez ostatni tydzień po przebudzeniu wyjeżdżał do lasu, po prostu by tam pobyć - i tak zaplanowaliśmy zasadzkę. Ryzyko z mojej strony było duże, ale to był pewniejszy sposób zwrócenia na siebie jego uwagi niż przebieranie się za pokojówkę, by dostać się do zamku, co cały czas proponował mi Gabir.

            Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zauważyłam, że gwar rozmów ucichł, a nasze kroki odbijały się echem - weszliśmy do środka. Żadne z naszej czwórki się nie odzywało do siebie, po prostu szliśmy. Każdy był zatopiony we własnych myślach.

***

            - Mam wrażenie, że ty też siedzisz tu z przymusu - szepnęłam do siedzącego obok mnie Edmunda. Zdziwiony popatrzył na mnie, ale po chwili pokiwał głową.

            - Chcesz wyjść? - spytał.

            - Chętnie - odparłam. Brunet powiedział coś do reszty i opuściliśmy jadalnię. Gdy drzwi się zamknęły za nami, oboje odetchnęliśmy głęboko. To późne śniadanie, które zaproponowała nam Łucja, było fatalnym pomysłem. Nawet, jeśli umożliwiło to nam wejście do zamku. Nie mówię, że Królowie i Królowe są nieciekawymi ludźmi, wręcz przeciwnie. Ale dla mnie to była mordęga: patrzyć w te roześmiane, miłe twarze i myśleć, że gdyby nie oni, kto wie - może zastąpiłabym moją matkę i to ja władałabym Narnią?

            Tak samo trudno było mi przebywać teraz sam na sam ze Sprawiedliwym. Musiałam jednak do tego przywyknąć, by wprawić mój plan w życie. Najchętniej przywaliłabym mu jakimś zaklęciem już teraz i problem byłby z głowy. Ale przez te kilka lat, odkąd poprzysięgłam zemścić się na nim doszłam do wniosku, że śmierć za śmierć nic nie wskóra - w szczególności, że nie był on bezpośrednio winny śmierci mojej matki. Moja zemsta powinna go zranić, bardzo dotkliwie i nie mam na myśli bólu fizycznego - tylko psychiczny.

            Podążając za Edmundem po chwili poczułam na twarzy podmuch świeżego powietrza - byliśmy na balkonie, z którego roztaczał się piękny widok na morze. Ja wolałam jednak popatrzeć na młodego króla. Gdy pierwszy raz go zobaczyłam po czteroletniej przerwie, zatkało mnie. Nie przypuszczałam, że przez ten czas tak wyprzystojnieje. A może wcześniej nie zwracałam uwagi na jego urodę? W każdym razie było mi trudno dopasować etykietkę mordercy do tej twarzy - na szczęście przez ten cały miesiąc, który spędziliśmy na obserwowaniu go, to moje krótkotrwałe zauroczenie przeobraziło się w dobrze znaną mi nienawiść, skrywaną przez te wszystkie lata w głębi serca. Musiałam przecież wypełnić misję, prawda?

            - Gdzie się zatrzymacie? - zapytał, przerywając milczenie.

            - Nie wiem - westchnęłam głęboko. - Cały czas biwakowaliśmy, więc pewnie po tym całym zamieszaniu w zamku odjedziemy i nadal będziemy zwiedzać Narnię. - Popatrzyłam przy tym na niego, udając, że udaję rozradowaną tą myślą.

            - A nie chcielibyście się zatrzymać na trochę w Ker-Paravelu? - zaproponował, na co tylko czekałam.

            - Nie będzie to sprawiać problemu?

            - Skąd! Poza tym, coś czuję, że Łucję i Gabira będzie trudno od siebie oderwać - mruknął. Oczywiście, to też mieliśmy zaplanowane. Mój przyjaciel zaproponował to z wiadomych powodów, ale nie miałam serca mu odmawiać. Był to nasz plan "B".

            - W takim razie  zostaniemy - uśmiechnęłam się do chłopaka. Edmund odwzajemnił uśmiech. Mój plan zaczynał działać.


	6. Część II: Rozdział 6

**Edmund**

            Szczęście, że zdążyłem ukryć twarz w poduszce i dopiero potem krzyknąłem.

            Mimo, że już od miesiąca miałem koszmary, ten dzisiejszy to był horror w czystej postaci. Wcześniej nic nie było aż tak realistyczne. Śniły mi się po prostu wspomnienia, straszne wspomnienia, jednak teraz...

            Otarłem pot z czoła rękawem koszuli. Nic to nie dało - całe ubranie lepiło się do mnie, jakbym dopiero co wrócił do zamku po deszczu. Czułem się okropnie. Na rozdygotanych nogach podszedłem do okna i otworzyłem szeroko drewniane okiennice. Zawiasy zaskrzypiały, a do mojej komnaty wdarł się chłodny podmuch wiatru. Zadrżałem. Wsparłem się na parapecie i popatrzyłem na krainę, której jestem władcą. Moi poddani oczekują ode mnie rozwiązywania ich sporów, pomyślałem. Codziennie przychodzili zasięgnąć u mnie rady. W końcu to ja byłem Sprawiedliwym... Tego dnia postanowiłem się jednak wymigać od obowiązków. Nie wiedziałem, czy dojdę do siebie przez następne kilka godzin. Dorosły facet, a zachowuje się jak mała dziewczynka.

***

_W jednej ręce trzymam miecz, w drugiej tarczę. Mam dziesięć czy jedenaście lat - miałem już urodziny? A może jeszcze nie? Jestem już jednak pełnoprawnym rycerzem. W zbroi, z lwem na piersi, w hełmie na głowie. Walczę. Może dlatego wygrywam każdą potyczkę - moi przeciwnicy są zaskoczeni, widząc chłopca. To ich dekoncentruje, dzięki czemu mam przewagę. Widziałem już krew, widziałem już zmasakrowane ciała. A ja dalej zabijam - ja, chłopiec. Zabijam za Lwa, który oddał za mnie życie, zabijam, by zemścić się na Białej Czarownicy, której jak jakiś głupek zaufałem. I to przez cholerne ptasie mleczko._

_Spadł mi hełm, mam szersze pole widzenia. W zasięgu mojego wzroku pojawia się wysoka, dostojna postać z różdżką w ręce, zamieniająca wszystkie napotkane stworzenia w kamień. Bez namysłu biegnę w jej stronę. Kiedy mnie zauważa, podnosi różdżkę. Ja podnoszę mój miecz, gotów przeciąć ją na pół. Jednak ona jest szybsza._

_Jak w zwolnionym tempie widzę poruszające się usta, wymawiające jakieś słowa - jednak nie słyszę ich przez szczęk broni i krzyki. Koniec różdżki, wycelowany we mnie, zaczyna się niepokojąco jarzyć. A potem zaczynam czuć coś potwornego._

_Czuję, jak moje stopy zamierają, jak krążenie w łydkach ustaje, jak nie mogę poruszyć kolanami. To odrętwienie obejmuje już moje uda, idzie coraz wyżej. Teraz brzuch, a w tym samym momencie ręce. Nie umiem poruszyć palcami, nadgarstkami, łokciami, ramionami. Czuję, że w środku wszystko zmienia się w coś ciężkiego. Kamień._

_Kamień obejmuje już płuca, zaczynam się dusić. Chcę wziąć duży haust powietrza, jednak i moje usta zamarzają niczym na wielkim mrozie. Włosy przestają być poruszane przez wiatr, a ja przestaję słyszeć odgłosy bitwy. Pozostaje mi tylko wzrok. Mimo, że się duszę, nie umieram. Czy tak czuły się wszystkie posągi stworzone przez tę wiedźmę? Niekończące się tortury._

_Czarownica podchodzi do mnie i uśmiecha się tak, jak pierwszego dnia naszej znajomości. Z ruchów warg czytam: "Jesteś takim głupcem, Edmundzie. Myślałeś, że mnie pokonasz..."_

_Moje oczy również ulegają czarowi i już nic nie widzę. Nadal się duszę, nadal umieram - ale nie mogę umrzeć. Moje męki będą wieczne, jeśli tylko nie przyjdzie Aslan i nie owionie mnie jego gorący oddech życia. Cierpię tak, jak nikt nigdy nie cierpiał. Chętnie przywitałbym śmierć._

_Chyba moje modlitwy zostają wysłuchane, bowiem w pewnym momencie czuję, że się rozlatuję. Byłem posągiem, a ktoś mnie rozbił. Czuję jak się kruszę, jak moje kończyny odpadają, a jest to ból jeszcze większy niż poprzednie duszenie się. Mój tułów to teraz dziesięć tysięcy odłamków. Wreszcie czas na moją głowę - przejmujący ból rozłupywanej czaszki urywa się nagle, a ja jestem w nicości._

_Już nie myślę._

_Już mnie nie ma._

***

            To była chyba najbardziej przerażająca rzecz w moim życiu - nie było mnie. Czułem tylko bezradność, nie umiałem myśleć, nie czułem swojego ciała, nic. Pustka. Dlatego byłem taki roztrzęsiony po przebudzeniu. To się nie powinno zdarzyć...

            Nagle do głowy przyszła mi z niczym nie związana myśl: Noreen. Przypomniałem sobie, jak się czuję w jej towarzystwie. Z jednej strony - no cóż, muszę to przyznać - oczarowała mnie. Z drugiej jednak czuję się niewygodnie, mam wrażenie, że nie powinienem jej do końca ufać. Gabira to już w ogóle nie trawię.

            Skąd ja mam takie uprzedzenia? Dopiero kilka godzin temu się poznaliśmy, zamieniliśmy kilka słów...

            Obmyłem się w miednicy i założyłem czyste ubrania. Pasiatka, czyli szop pracz, nasza nadworna praczka, miała ostatnio chyba dużo roboty przeze mnie. Nie moja wina, że co noc budzę się zlany potem.

            Wyszedłem z mojej komnaty w celu przewietrzenia się, jak zwykle i ruszyłem szybkim krokiem pustymi korytarzami. Uwielbiałem tą ciszę. Nie było nikogo, kto by mi się kłaniał, mówił "Wasza Wysokość" i tak dalej. Tupot zwierzęcych łapek nie przeszkadzał mi w myśleniu.

            - Idziesz ratować kolejną damę w opresji? - Drgnąłem, słysząc to. Nie słyszałem kroków za sobą. Odwróciłem się i ujrzałem Noreen, która była… boso.  - Witaj, Wasza Wysokość - powiedziała i dygnęła. Wyglądała na poważną, ale w jej oczach widziałem rozbawienie. Skrzywiłem się.

            - Nie musisz tak mówić. I nie, nie idę nikogo ratować. Muszę się przejść.

            - Nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko, jeśli dołączę? - zapytała z delikatnym uśmiechem. W tym momencie bardzo chciałem samotności, ale nie potrafiłem odmówić. Skinąłem tylko głową i ruszyliśmy ramię w ramię, nie odzywając się do siebie.

            Noreen była ubrana w jedną z sukni Zuzanny. Była beżowa, dość rozkloszowana, z dekoltem i rękawami ozdobionymi delikatną koronką. Jej opalona skóra wyraźnie odcinała się od materiału, czego nigdy nie mogłem powiedzieć, gdy moja siostra się w nią ubierała. Widząc Zuzannę w tej sukni miałem wrażenie, że wszystko się zlewa, oprócz jej ciemnych włosów. Przybyszka z Kalormenu wyglądała w niej o niebo lepiej, przede wszystkim dlatego, że krój podkreślał jej figurę. Podobała mi się bardziej niż poprzedniego dnia w spodniach i koszuli.

            - Jak noga? - postanowiłem zacząć rozmowę.

            - Już wcale nie boli. Gdyby nie wy, nie wiem, co by się stało.

            - Nie rób z nas takich bohaterów - powiedziałem speszony. Noreen nic nie odpowiedziała. W milczeniu wyszliśmy z zamku i skierowałem się w stronę plaży. Dziewczyna szła kilka kroków za mną. Wkrótce szliśmy już po miękkim piasku, w którym zapadały się nasze stopy. Po kilku krokach zatrzymałem się, patrząc w zadumie na morze. Było spokojne, fale delikatnie wpływały na piach. Słońce leniwie wychylało się zza horyzontu, nadając niebu jasnoniebieski kolor. Idylliczny obrazek, niczym jedno z malowideł w Ker-Paravelu. Już prawie zapomniałem o koszmarze nękającym mnie tej nocy. Prawie... Dopóki nie spojrzałem na Noreen. Patrzyła w tym samym kierunku co ja, na wschód. Słońce oświetlało jej twarz. Wyglądała tak łagodnie, a mnie kojarzyła się jedynie z Białą Czarownicą. Piękną, ale okrutną kobietą, której bałem się od początku - potem jednak dała mi to przeklęte ptasie mleczko, które zamaskowało to uczucie. Ale potem trafiłem do jej zamku i już więcej ptasiego mleczka nie było.

            - Czyli to jest ta najpiękniejsza strona Narnii - powiedziała dziewczyna. Nie zauważyłam nawet, jak się do mnie przybliżyła. Staliśmy w odległości kilkunastu centymetrów. Uniosła rękę i dotknęła delikatnie opuszkami palców mojego policzka. Zaskoczony tylko wpatrywałem się w nią. Odsunęła się nagle z przerażeniem w oczach.

            - Wybacz. Ja... ja nie powinnam - powiedziała, spuszczając wzrok i uciekła w stronę zamku.

***

            Usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi. Nie zareagowałem i nadal leżałem na swoim łóżku. Po tym, jak Noreen uciekła z plaży, stałem tam jeszcze jakąś chwilę, przetrawiając to, do czego przed chwilą doszło. Miałem mieszane uczucia, nie umiałem dogadać się sam ze sobą. Krótko mówiąc, miałem okropny mętlik w głowie.

            Osoba, zniecierpliwiona brakiem odpowiedzi, weszła do mojej komnaty. Oczywiście: była to Łucja. Kto inny uszanowałby moją prywatność, tylko nie ona. Wszyscy dorośliśmy, oprócz niej. Ona już zawsze pozostanie tą małą dziewczynką, która pierwsza trafiła na Latarniane Pustkowie.

            - Nie mam nastroju - poinformowałem ją, gapiąc się w sufit.

            - A jeśli chodzi o naszych gości?

            - Tym bardziej - mruknąłem.

            - Słuchaj! - Moja siostra przysiadła na brzegu łóżka. - Chcę z tobą porozmawiać o Gabirze.

            - Mam ci udzielać porad miłosnych? - sufit już przestał być tak zajmujący, więc popatrzyłem na zakłopotaną Łucję. - Chyba śnisz.

            - Edmund, ja chcę porozmawiać właśnie z tobą, bo... - zaczęła, ale nie pozwoliłem jej skończyć.

            - Nie mam nastroju - powiedziałem dobitniej.  - Idź z tym do Zuzy, ona jest ekspertką.

            - Ale myślałam, że mi pomożesz, biorąc pod uwagę, wiesz, Elovenę... - powiedziała błagalnym głosem, jednak gdy usłyszałem to imię, narastająca wściekłość znalazła ujście.

            - Wyjdź. - Wstałem z łóżka i złapałem siostrę za ramię.  - Ten temat jest zakazany. Nie powinnaś w ogóle o niej wspominać. Wynoś się.

            Na twarzy Łucji malowało się przerażenie. Pospiesznie wymamrotała jakieś przeprosiny i wyszła, zostawiając mnie w jeszcze gorszym nastroju niż wcześniej.


	7. Część II: Rozdział 7

**Noreen**

            - Nareszcie. Gdzie cię tak wcięło? - przywitał mnie Gabir, gdy weszłam do jego pokoju. Kiedy uciekłam z plaży, najpierw dla niepoznaki poszłam do mojej komnaty i dopiero po kwadransie poszłam do przyjaciela.

            - Wprowadzałam w życie nasz plan. A tobie jak idzie, Panie Niecierpliwy?

            Gabir przeczesał palcami swoje włosy, które wyglądały jak milion brązowych sprężynek i oparł się o komodę. Na twarzy widniał wyraz zakłopotania. Nie chciał się odezwać - tak jak za dawnych lat, w Kalormenie, kiedy coś przeskrobał. Założyłam ręce na piersi i spojrzałam na niego wyzywająco. Był strasznie wysoki: dużo urósł przez ostatnie dwa lata. Ja i tak byłam wysoka, jak na dziewczynę - pewnie odziedziczyłam to po matce - a on był o głowę wyższy. No i przez te loki wydawał się jeszcze większy. Mimowolnie zaczęłam porównywać go do Edmunda. Król był niższy, ale i tak wysoki - a poza tym bardziej umięśniony. Gabir to chuderlak. Nawet, jeśli ma krzepę, to nie widać tego po nim. _Ale tak właściwie co ja robię_? - spytałam samą siebie. Edmund nie jest wart mojej uwagi, przecież to morderca. Nie do końca, no ale jednak.

            - Nie poszło mi zbyt dobrze... - przyznał w końcu. - Ale mam wymówkę! - dodał szybko, widząc mój wzrok.

            - Słucham - powiedziałam oschle. Z Edmundem szło mi nieźle, widziałam jego spojrzenie wtedy, na plaży, ale jednak chciałam mieć jakieś ubezpieczenie. Niestety, jeśli Gabirowi nie wyjdzie z Łucją to będę zdana tylko na siebie. Ale cóż, jeżeli mi też nie wyjdzie, trzeba będzie po prostu wyciągnąć sztylet.

            - Łucja chyba czuje coś do fauna Tumnusa - oznajmił mój przybrany brat. Zmarszczyłam nos.

            - Do tego cuchnącego kozła?

            Gabir tylko przytaknął. Ale w mojej głowie już zaczął się formować kolejny plan.

***

            Jedna ze służących poinformowała mnie, że Tumnus często przesiaduje w bibliotece i tam będę mogła go znaleźć. W drodze przez długie korytarze rozmyślałam o wielu sprawach, na przykład o tym, jak łatwo tu się zadomowiliśmy. Niby byliśmy przejazdem, ale jednak nikt nie pytał nas, czy nie chcemy udać się dalej, czy coś w tym stylu. Gdy zdobędę większą przychylność Edmunda, powiem mu, że chcemy już wyjechać, a on mnie tutaj zatrzyma. Trzeba będzie tak zrobić, żeby nie budzić podejrzeń.

            Kiedy weszłam do biblioteki, zatkało mnie. W naszym zamku nie miałyśmy z matką wielu książek, a te tutaj zajmowały większą część pomieszczenia. Półki ciągnęły się wzdłuż ścian, od podłogi do sufitu, a oprócz tego między nimi znajdował się istny labirynt z niższych już regałów. Tu i ówdzie stały fotele, sprawiające wrażenie bardzo wygodnych, w kilku miejscach można było zobaczyć też pulpity to pisania. Przy jednym z nich stał kozłonóg, którego poszukiwałam.

            - Witaj - powiedziałam. - Jesteś Pan Tumnus, prawda? - uśmiechnęłam się przymilnie. On również się uśmiechnął.

            - A ty to ta przybyszka z Kalormenu, tak? - spytał, przyglądając mi się z sympatycznym zaciekawieniem. Znając plan zemsty wobec Edmunda, można by powiedzieć, że jestem nieczułą, zimną wiedźmą niczym moja matka. Ja jednak miałam w sobie odrobinę człowieczeństwa i zrobiło mi się trochę przykro, że wykorzystam teraz niewinnego fauna.

            - Co piszesz? - zapytałam, zaglądając mu przez ramię z udawaną ciekawością. Niestety, gdy zobaczyłam ten tekst pobladłam, a moje serce zamarło. Tumnus na szczęście nic nie zauważył.

            - Miałem kiedyś taką książkę, spisaną przez mojego pra-pra-pradziadka. Był to tylko zbiór baśni, takich dla małych dzieci. Bardzo podobały się Łucji, kiedy była jeszcze małą dziewczynką. Niestety, później zostałem złapany przez tych przeklętych sługusów Białej Czarownicy i zamieniony przez nią w kamień. Mimo tego, że wziąłem książkę ze sobą, ktoś mi ją musiał ukraść, bo kiedy Aslan przywrócił mnie do życia, już jej nie miałem. Teraz zbliżają się urodziny Łucji i przepisuję tyle, ile pamiętam - chciałbym jej to dać w prezencie.

            Opowiastki Fauna Ligrama - ten tytuł kołatał się w mojej głowie przez cały czas, gdy Tumnus mówił. Musiałam mieć nietęgą minę, ale źle ją zinterpretował.

            - Znasz chyba opowieść o Białej Czarownicy, która zniewoliła Narnię na sto lat? - spytał. Dla niepoznaki pokręciłam przecząco głową. Z drugiej strony jednak byłam ciekawa: jak sprawę przedstawiają Narnijczycy? Ja byłam jeszcze dzieckiem w tym czasie, ale nie narzekałam. Oglądałam różne figury stworzone przez matkę, które choć mnie przerażały, były zarazem fascynujące. Wychowywałam się z wilkami i ich zwyczaje nie były mi obce - dużo nauczyłam się od tych zwierząt. Surowa dyscyplina ukształtowała mnie tak a nie inaczej, ale życie w zamku z lodu i szkła nie było dla mnie torturą. Jedynym wyrazem buntu było czytanie zakazanej książki, tej, którą teraz Pan Tumnus próbował odtworzyć.

            - Może więc usiądziemy sobie gdzieś wygodnie i opowiem ci tę historię?

            - Oczywiście - zgodziłam się. - Może tam? - zaproponowałam dwa fotele stojące nieopodal. Faun przysunął je bliżej siebie i zaczął swoja opowieść.

            - Już od dawna Biała Czarownica przymierzała się do przejęcia władzy w Narnii. Gdy zebrała potrzebną jej armię, uderzyła. Broniliśmy się, ale nie dość skutecznie. Żeby nas osłabić, a także dla własnej wygody, rzuciła czar, dzięki któremu zaczęła się wieczna zima. Według przepowiedni, po stu latach zjawili się nasi jedyni możliwi wybawcy: dwie córki Ewy i dwóch synów Adama. Podobno przybyli z innego świata. - Tumnus zaśmiał się, jakby to była najniedorzeczniejsza rzecz, którą słyszał, jednak ja nie wykluczałam prawdziwości tego. W końcu, z tego co wiem, moja matka też nie była stąd, że tak to ujmę. - Byli to właśnie królowa Łucja, królowa Zuzanna, król Edmund i król Piotr. Łucja trafiła tutaj pierwsza, i poznaliśmy się zupełnym przypadkiem. Niestety, Edmund, który trafił tutaj zaraz po niej, spotkał na początku Białą Czarownicę. Ta nakłoniła go do przyprowadzenia rodzeństwa do siebie. Przypadkiem zdradził on, że jedna z jego sióstr była już w Narnii i zaprzyjaźniła się z faunem Tumnusem. Wtedy zostałem pojmany. - Pan Tumnus wziął głęboki wdech i kontynuował. - Kiedy wreszcie cała czwórka rodzeństwa znalazła się w Narnii, spotkali państwa Bobrów, którzy opowiedzieli im o pradawnej przepowiedni. Edmund, na nieszczęście, postanowił sam wyruszyć do zamku Jadis - skrzywiłam się na dźwięk imienia mojej matki; wolałam, by ją nazywano jakkolwiek inaczej, nawet Białą Bestią, z czym się kiedyś spotkałam - i za nieprzyprowadzenie do siebie rodzeństwa ukarała, więżąc razem ze mną w lochach.  Niedługo po tym zostałem zamieniony w jedną z tych jej przerażających rzeźb, a w tym samym czasie jej czar przestał działać: zaczęła się wiosna.

            - Opowiadasz jej naszą historię? - usłyszałam głos Łucji, który przerwał Tumnusowi. A szkoda, na prawdę zaczęłam się wciągać. Dziewczyna usiadła na brzegu jego fotela, wprawiając fauna w lekkie zakłopotanie.

            - Tak - przyznał.

            - Mogę kontynuować? - zapytała. Skinęłam głową z uśmiechem, jednak cały czas przyglądałam się tej dwójce. Królowa zakochana w faunie? Coś tu jest nie tak. Dlatego należy jak najszybciej wprowadzić w życie mój plan wobec nich. - Razem z Piotrem i Zuzanną dotarliśmy do obozu Aslana. Były tam liczne wojska, przygotowujące się na spotkanie z Białą Bestią. - A nie mówiłam? - Wielki Lew wysłał wojska, by odbiły Edmunda z jej rąk. W zamian jednak żądała ona krwi zdrajcy, chociaż my już dawno przebaczyliśmy bratu. Aslan poszedł zamiast niego, lecz zgodnie z dawnymi prawami śmierć nie miała praw do tego, kto zginął niewinny. W tym czasie zaczęła się wojna. Chłopcy dowodzili naszą armią. Kiedy Aslan ożył, wraz z Zuzą wyruszyłyśmy z nim do zamku Czarownicy, a on ożywił wszystkie rzeźby. Były to posiłki dla naszych ledwo dających sobie radę wojsk. Biała Wiedźma sama ruszyła do boju, ale Edmund złamał jej główne narzędzie, różdżkę. Niestety, raniła go dotkliwie i tylko dzięki mojemu wyciągowi z ogniokrzewu mógł przeżyć. Wielki Lew skończył z Czarownicą, a jej armia zarządziła odwrót. Wkrótce potem zostaliśmy koronowani i zasiedliśmy na czterech tronach Ker-Paravelu. I żyjemy długo i szczęśliwie. - Łucja skończyła opowieść z uśmiechem.  - Jakieś pytania?

            - Nawet dwa. - Też się uśmiechnęłam. - Co się stało z ciałem Czarownicy?

            - Och, nikt nie wie - powiedziała dziewczyna.

            - Polegli ze strony Jadis zostali pochowani, ale jej ciała nie znaleźliśmy. Aslan musiał maczać w tym palce. A raczej pazury - wytłumaczył mi Tumnus.

            - A drugie pytanie?

            - Czy Aslan nadal tu jest? - Bałam się, że jeśli odpowiedź będzie brzmiała "tak" stracę panowanie nad sobą.

            - Niestety nie. Ale przecież to nie do końca oswojony kot. - Łucja i faun zaśmiali się ze znanego tylko im powodu, a ja niezauważalnie westchnęłam z ulgą; jeden wróg mniej.

            Nadal jednak się zastanawiałam nad tą parą. Czy łatwo mi będzie to rozegrać? Wydają się bardzo przywiązani do siebie, w końcu znają się od lat.

            - A teraz mój powód przyjścia tutaj: mogę cię porwać na chwilę? - królowa popatrzyła na mnie wyczekująco.

            - Oczywiście - zgodziłam się i machając Tumnusowi na pożegnanie podążyłam za Łucją. A więc tak to przedstawiają Narnijczycy. Biała Czarownica tyranem, a rodzeństwo wybawcami. Matko, gdybyś to słyszała...

            Nagle coś mi przyszło do głowy i stanęłam jak wryta.

            - Mogę mieć jeszcze jedno pytanie? - Zatrzymałam Łucję.

            - Jasne.

            - A co się stało z tą różdżką, którą zniszczył Edmund?

            - Pewnie inne wiedźmy ją zabrały, kręciły się potem po polu bitwy - królowa wzruszyła ramionami, a moje serce zabiło szybciej.

            Jest nadzieja.

***

            - Chodzi o Gabira - powiedziała Łucja, zamykając drzwi swojej komnaty. Tak szybko mi zaufała... Ale czemu nie? Jestem przecież tylko "Przybyszką z Kalormenu", przypadkiem wpakowałam się w sidła, z których mnie uratowała, i jestem "zadurzona" w Edmundzie. Nie ma czego się obawiać.

            - A o co dokładnie? - postanowiłam grać niewinną, niczego nieświadomą.

            - Wiesz, mam taki mały problem. - Podeszła do łóżka i usiadła na nim, poklepując miejsce obok siebie. Przysiadłam się do niej. - Bo... Znam Tumnusa już od wielu lat. Przyjaźnimy się. A ja jakiś czas temu zorientowałam się, że chciałabym... czegoś więcej. - Spojrzała na mnie z wyczekiwaniem i oglądała moją reakcję. Ja pokiwałam głową.

            - Tak, widziałam to w bibliotece. Ale co ma do tego mój brat?

            - Bo on wszystko pomieszał! - wybuchła. - To znaczy... Wybacz, nie chciałam - powiedziała ze skruchą. Uśmiechnęłam się pocieszająco i skinęłam głową na znak, by kontynuowała. - Do tej pory byłam pewna, że jestem zakochana w Tumnusie, już przygotowywałam się, żeby mu o tym powiedzieć, ale jak zobaczyłam Gabira, jak zaczęłam z nim rozmawiać po raz pierwszy... Wszystko stanęło na głowie.

            - W moim kraju jest takie powiedzenie - zaczęłam, po czym ostrożnie dobierałam słowa, próbując je sobie dokładnie przypomnieć. Tak na prawdę nie pochodziły one z Kalormenu, gdzie ledwo co uniknęłam wydania za mąż za starego Tarkaana, tylko z Opowiastek Fauna Ligrama. - Jeśli kochasz jedną osobę, a zakochasz się w drugiej, bądź z drugą. Jeśli się w niej zakochałeś, to znaczy, że tej pierwszej tak na prawdę nie kochałeś. Czy jakoś tak.

            Oczy Łucji zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki, po czym nagle mnie przytuliła.

            - Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję! - powiedziała podekscytowanym głosem. Wstała z łóżka i zaczęła tańczyć po pokoju. Ja tylko siedziałam i przyglądałam się jej z uniesionymi brwiami. Po chwili stwierdziłam, że  z nią chyba jest coś nie tak.

            - To... Ja już chyba pójdę - stwierdziłam i skierowałam się do drzwi. Kiedy dotknęłam klamki Łucja odciągnęła mnie stamtąd. - Ej! - wykrzyknęłam.

            - Nie spiesz się tak! Teraz trzeba wymyślić, jak zeswatać ciebie z Edmundem! - powiedziała radośnie, a moje zdziwienie jeszcze ją rozśmieszyło. Usadziła mnie z powrotem na łóżku i zmusiła do przyznania, że jej brat mi się podoba. Kiedy zaczęła mi dawać rady, stwierdziłam, że jednak nie jest szalona. A przynajmniej nie świadomie. Bo skąd by miała wiedzieć, że swoimi radami tylko przyspiesza swoją zgubę?

            Usłyszałyśmy pukanie do drzwi.

            - Proszę! - krzyknęła Łucja, a ja nie miałam czasu na zastanowienie się, kto to może być. Kiedy drzwi się otwarły, ujrzałyśmy Edmunda.

            - Łucjo, chciałem cię przeprosić - powiedział do siostry, ale nagle mnie zauważył. Wyraźnie się zdziwił. - Hm, może jednak przyjdę później - oznajmił po chwili niewygodnej ciszy, szybko się ulatniając.

            - Biegnij za nim, już! - szepnęła do mnie królowa i wypchnęła z komnaty.


	8. Część II: Rozdział 8

**Edmund**

            Nie miałem pojęcia, że Noreen i Łucja się przyjaźnią.

            Nasza nowa znajoma nie sprawiała wrażenia zbytnio towarzyskiej osoby, a to, że rozmawiała ze mną... No, to się nie liczy. Ale ona i Łucja tak się od siebie różnią, że prędzej widziałbym wilka opiekującego się małą sarną niż te dwie razem. Moja siostra zawsze była pozytywnie nastawiona do życia, otwarta. Noreen jest bardzo tajemnicza, nie sposób się dowiedzieć, jaka naprawdę jest.

            - Hm, może jednak przyjdę później - powiedziałem po kilku sekundach niezręcznej ciszy, gdy przyglądaliśmy się sobie nawzajem. Wyszedłem z komnaty Łucji i ruszyłem szybkim marszem w stronę swojej, gdy usłyszałem za sobą kroki.

            Gdy się odwróciłem, nie byłem zaskoczony, widząc Noreen. Jednak coś było inaczej. Zawsze wiedziała, co powiedzieć w danej chwili, a teraz tylko stała i przygryzała wargę.

            - Coś się stało? - spróbowałem być uprzejmy. Nie byłem w nastroju do pogawędek - nadal byłem zły na Łucję za wzmiankę o Elovenie. Przyznaję, wyprowadziło mnie to nieco z równowagi, ale nadal boleśnie odczuwam jej stratę. Codzienne polowania, ćwiczenie się we władaniu mieczem pozwalały mi o tym zapomnieć - a koszmary zupełnie odciągały moje myśli od dziewczyny. Teraz jednak na nowo powróciły niczym bumerang, który choć rzucony daleko i tak zatoczy łuk, i znów znajdzie się w mojej ręce.

            - Nic, tylko... Nie wiem, czy możemy tu dłużej zostać. Już i tak byliście bardzo gościnni, a my powinniśmy ruszyć dalej, a wkrótce wrócić do domu. Rodzice będą się martwić.

            - Naprawdę jesteście z Gabirem rodzeństwem? - wyrwało mi się. W tym momencie przeklinałem się w myślach, ale to pytanie chodziło mi po głowie od momentu, kiedy przedstawili się jako rodzeństwo. Nie wyglądali na spokrewnionych w żadnym stopniu. Oboje są wysocy, ale Noreen ma porcelanową skórę, jasną i delikatną, a Gabir dość ciemną karnację, a do tego klasyczne, kalormeńskie rysy twarzy. Noreen przypominała mi kogoś, ale nie mogłem przywołać tego kogoś z pamięci.

            - Dlaczego pytasz? - przekrzywiła lekko głowę i wpatrzyła się we mnie wyczekująco.

            - Nie jesteście podobni do siebie - odpowiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą.

            - Nie uważasz, że korytarz to nie miejsce na takie rozmowy? - Znów mi nie odpowiedziała.

            - Co powiesz w takim razie na bawialnię? - zaproponowałem wbrew sobie. Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami, co uznałem za zgodę. Poszliśmy piętro niżej, gdzie mieściło się bardzo przytulne pomieszczenie, aktualnie puste. Piotr uwielbiał tu przesiadywać całymi dniami, jednak musiał wyjechać w bardzo ważnej sprawie do Telmaru. Zuzanna, która też często tu przychodziła, miała spotkanie z krawcową. Na wszelki wypadek, żeby nikt nam nie przeszkadzał, zasunąłem zasuwę u drzwi. Usiedliśmy na kanapie naprzeciw pokaźnego kominka, który był zasłonięty kratą z wzorami kwiatów - było przecież lato, jednak zimą ogień palił się tu cały czas.

            - Chciałeś wiedzieć, czemu nie jesteśmy podobni do siebie z Gabirem - powiedziała, a ja skinąłem głową. - Moja matka... - Noreen zamilkła na chwilę i wzięła głęboki oddech. - Miała nieszczęśliwy wypadek, że tak to ujmę.

            Popatrzyłem na nią pytająco.

            - Została zamordowana - powiedziała szybko. - Jak miałam dziesięć lat. Ojciec Gabira był jej przyjacielem, więc przygarnął mnie. I tyle. A swojego taty nigdy nie poznałam.

            Ja jednak miałem wrażenie, że to tylko część prawdy. Nadal nie umiałem przypomnieć sobie, kogo przypominała mi dziewczyna.

            - Gdzie są twoi rodzice? - zapytała nagle. Otworzyłem szeroko oczy.

            - Co?

            Noreen zaśmiała się lekko, a mnie drgnęło coś w sercu.

            - Podobno przybyliście z innego świata jako dzieci. Bez rodziców?

            - Musieliśmy ich zostawić. W Anglii trwała wojna, ojciec walczył. Zostaliśmy wysłani na wieś, by uniknąć bombardowań - powiedziałem niechętnie. Noreen nie rozumiała z tego zbyt wiele, jak mogłem się spodziewać, ale nie dopytywała się o nic. Im dłużej przebywałem w Narnii, tym bardziej moje wspomnienia z dzieciństwa się zacierały. Już w ogóle nie pamiętałem twarzy ojca, a jeśli chodzi o matkę, pamiętałem tylko jej niebieskie oczy. Nie umiałem sobie przypomnieć domu, z ledwością w pamięci odnajdywałem obrazki przedstawiające Londyn, jednak nazwy miejsc były mi zupełnie obce. Nie chciałem zapomnieć, jednak nie mogłem się temu przeciwstawić.

            - Czy twój ojciec zginął na tej wojnie? - spytała mnie.

            - Nie wiem - wzruszyłem ramionami. - Zanim tu przybyliśmy, nie dostaliśmy żadnej wiadomości.

            - Moja matka zginęła na wojnie - wyrwało jej się i zaraz zakryła usta dłońmi. Zaciekawiło mnie to. Czy w Kalormenie toczyły się jakieś bitwy? Chyba tak, ale setki lat temu. W sąsiednich krainach również. Jedyna wojna, która pasowała  mi czasowo, była to nasza wojna z Białą Czarownicą, ale jeśli chodzi o ludzi, walczyliśmy tam tylko my. A może Noreen też jest z jakiegoś innego świata? To akurat byłoby do przyjęcia, ale jednak...

            - Edmund, nie powinnam tego mówić - powiedziała, ale dotarło to do mnie jak przez mgłę. Cały czas rozmyślałem o tym, co znaczyła jej poprzednia wypowiedź. - Proszę, zostaw ten temat, dobrze? - zasugerowała, domyślając się, co zaprząta moje myśli.

            Wreszcie na nią spojrzałem i oboje jakby zamarliśmy. Jedynie patrzyliśmy się na siebie. Zauważyłem, że jej źrenice się rozszerzają i pomyślałem, że z moimi pewnie było podobnie.

            Po chwili, która mogłaby się wydawać wiecznością, dziewczyna przysunęła się do mnie i położyła mi rękę na karku, przyciągając moją twarz do swojej. Jej dotyk elektryzował, a kiedy jej usta zetknęły się z moimi, wszystko zapłonęło.

            To było uczucie zupełnie nowe, inne. Z Eloveną byliśmy blisko, jednak nigdy nie przeżyłem takiego czegoś jak teraz.

            Noreen nagle wstała i otworzyła szeroko oczy.

            - Znowu chcesz uciec? - spytałem, podchodząc do niej i łapiąc ją za rękę.

            - Nie wiem... To mnie przerasta - wyznała cicho, spuszczając wzrok. - Wszystko.

            Tym razem to ja ją przyciągnąłem do siebie, kładąc dłonie na jej biodrach i ją pocałowałem. Nie stawiała oporu. Dotyk jej dłoni znów mnie zelektryzował, spowodował, że przylgnęliśmy jeszcze bliżej do siebie.

            Teraz nic się nie liczyło.

            - Drzwi są zamknięte?

            - Na zasuwę.

            Liczyliśmy się tylko my.


	9. Część III: Rozdział 9

**Noreen**

            Od tego momentu minęły już pełne dwa tygodnie, a ja nadal się nie oswoiłam z myślą, co się stało, co zrobiłam. Jasne, plan był taki, by uwieść Edmunda - jednak nie myślałam, że sprawy posuną się aż tak daleko. Nie planowałam takiego rozwoju wydarzeń i bałam się przyznać sama przed sobą, że dałam się ponieść emocjom. Próbowałam sobie tłumaczyć, że to tylko część mojej misji, że teraz mój plan zadziała jeszcze lepiej, jednak oszukiwałam tym samą siebie. To nie miało nic wspólnego z moim planem i wiedziałam o tym aż za dobrze, jednak nie potrafiłam przyjąć tego do wiadomości.

            Po takim zdarzeniu powinniśmy częściej ze sobą przebywać, jednak przez ten cały czas się unikaliśmy. W akcie desperacji chciałam wyjechać, jednak Gabir mnie powstrzymał. Nie zdradziłam mu prawdziwego powodu mojej chęci ucieczki, więc wydało mu się to bezsensowne. Tyle lat planowałam zemstę i nagle mi się odechciewa?

            Jednak taka była prawda: nie czułam już urazy do Edmunda. Potrafiłam wyobrazić sobie, co czuł, gdy walczył z moją matką. Oszukała go, zwiodła, a on był tylko małym, ufnym chłopcem. Zniewoliła Narnię na tak długo, a on był jednym z przepowiadanych królów. Nie zabił jej - przypuszczam, że nawet gdyby nie złamał jej różdżki, nie miałaby szans z Aslanem.

            Dlatego też zmieniłam mój plan. Nadal odczuwałam pragnienie zemsty, a chwila zatracenia z Edmundem nie mogła tego ze mnie wykorzenić.

            Już odkąd przybyliśmy do Narnii, Rudogon dostał ode mnie misję: znalezienie najzagorzalszych popleczników matki i opowiedzenie im o mnie. Miał ich powiadomić, żeby byli w pogotowiu, bo jestem gotowa odzyskać honor Jadis. Wtedy jeszcze mój plan dotyczył Sprawiedliwego, więc zadanie Rudogona było czysto asekuracyjne, jednak teraz nabrało nowego znaczenia - szczególnie, że jestem tak blisko odnalezienia różdżki. Bo przez te dwa tygodnie, oprócz unikania Edmunda jak ognia, nie snułam się jedynie po zamku. Długo myślałam nad planem i nad właśnie tym jednym jedynym mankamentem, który chciałam zlikwidować - na próżno. Bo gdyby nie on, mój plan B powiódłby się znakomicie. Przywołanie matki do życia, zebranie armii, wywołanie wojny. Ale ta jedna rzecz mi wybitnie przeszkadzała, choć w dalszym ciągu realizowałam moje założenia pomimo niej.

            Sądzę, że zakochałam się w królu Edmundzie.

            Właśnie dlatego go unikałam. Nie wiedziałam, co zrobiłabym znów w jego obecności. Nie podobało mi się to uczucie. Wcześniej, pomimo pierwszego wrażenia które zwaliło mnie z nóg, nadal odczuwałam tylko nienawiść, a momentami dziwną fascynację. Kiedy jednak w bawialni król miał taki nieobecny wyraz twarzy, oznajmiający, że ciężko rozmyśla nad moimi słowami, które wyrwały mi się nieopatrznie, musiałam te jego myśli skierować na inny tor. Ale kiedy na mnie spojrzał… w tym momencie coś między nami pękło, tak jakby oddzielający nas mur został zburzony - a teraz odbudowany z jeszcze większą dokładnością, by nie rozpadł się już tak łatwo. Moje wcześniejsze gesty, nieznaczny flirt, wszystko było grą aktorską, która zakończyła się w momencie pocałunku.

            Można powiedzieć, że momentalnie poczuliśmy ze sobą jakąś więź. Było tak, jakbyśmy byli ze sobą już tysiące lat: nasze umysły były połączone niemal namacalną nicią, ciała jakby znały się od dawna. Wszystko było mieszanką wielu emocji.

            Co się ze mną stało?

***

            Jeszcze ani razu nie wróciłam do bawialni. Nie potrafiłam nawet przejść obok korytarzem. Wolałam przesiadywać w bibliotece - jeśli nie spotykałam się z Rudogonem. Czasem zagłębiałam się w lekturze, a czasem po prostu chodziłam między regałami i odczytywałam tytuły grubych ksiąg. Najczęściej byłam tam sama, ewentualnie z Tumnusem spisującym Opowiastki Fauna Ligrama. Nie rozmawialiśmy zbyt dużo, ale też nie przeszkadzaliśmy sobie nawzajem.

            Tym razem się zdziwiłam, bo już z oddali słychać było z biblioteki podniesione głosy. Na dźwięk jednego z nich serce zabiło mi mocniej. Najciszej jak umiałam podeszłam do drzwi i zaczęłam nasłuchiwać.

            - Jestem twoją siostrą! - wykrzyknęła Łucja.

            - Niesamowite! - odparł Edmund.

            - Czyli wolisz topić smutki w winie, zamiast mi się wygadać? - królowa była oburzona. Zamarłam. Czyżby Edmund właśnie upijał się ze względu na mnie? Poczułam się okropnie, a z tego powodu jeszcze gorzej. Bałam się stwierdzenia, że mi na nim zależy. To nie powinno tak być.  Nie powinnam się tak przejmować... Nie _nim_.

            - Nie zrozumiesz - powiedział w końcu Edmund.

            - Czego mogłabym nie zrozumieć? Czy zrobiłeś coś aż tak strasznego?

            - Nie.

            - No widzisz! Możesz mi powiedzieć, naprawdę! Obiecuję, że zrozumiem!

            Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Bałam się, że Łucja i Edmund usłyszą bicie mojego serca - wydawało mi się tak głośne. Co on jej powie? Jak ona zareaguje? Mimo, że byłyśmy w podobnym wieku, ja planowałam wojnę, a Mężna wydawała mi się niewinnym dzieckiem.

            - Przespałem się z Noreen.

            Na wielkiego Tasza, powiedział to.

            Wcześniej nie chciałam nazywać tego po imieniu, wolałam zakopać daleko, w zakamarkach umysłu, teraz jednak z całą mocą dotarło do mnie, co się właściwie stało. Poczułam niesamowite gorąco na policzkach i natychmiast zakryłam je dłońmi.

            - Że. Co. Zrobiłeś? - Każde słowo wypowiedziane przez Łucję brzmiało jak osobne zdanie. Ton jej głosu nie wróżył nic dobrego.

            - Miałem ci powiedzieć, prawda? Obiecałaś, że zrozumiesz.

            - Ale nie takie coś! Zrozumiałabym, gdybyś się z nią pokłócił albo coś. Chciałam was zeswatać, ale nie chodziło mi o to!

            Sprawiedliwy milczał.

            - O rany, myślałam, że masz trochę oleju w głowie!

            - Sugerujesz, że to był błąd?

            - I to wielki! A co, jak się okaże, że jest w ciąży, albo coś? Wiem że nie odzywała się do ciebie już jakiś czas, a to coś musi zwiastować!

            - Nie wiem jak ona, ale ja niczego nie żałuję. - Usłyszałam kroki zbliżające się do drzwi i przeraziłam się, że chłopak zaraz mnie nakryje.

            - Czekaj! - zawołała Łucja, a ja odetchnęłam z ulgą. - W takim razie dlaczego jesteś taki przygnębiony? Nadal cię nie rozumiem, ale skoro nie żałujesz to dlaczego...

            - Bo zaczęła mnie unikać, mądralo! Kiedy się zorientowała, co się stało, po prostu uciekła. Chciała wyjechać, wiem to od Gabira. Nie mam pojęcia, jakie motywy nią kierują, dlaczego zawsze chce zwiać jak najdalej. - Trzask rozbijanego o posadzkę szkła.

            To wszystko spadło na mnie jak kubeł zimnej wody. Może moją ucieczkę opisał zbyt dramatycznie, ale reszta była prawdą. Zawsze uciekałam, gdy się czegoś bałam. Bałam się zostać w Narnii - uciekłam do Kalormenu. Bałam się, że ojciec Gabira uziemi mnie za zadawanie się z nie tymi ludźmi, z którymi powinnam - uciekłam z domu na kilka dni. Zawsze tak było. Nigdy nie myślałam, że to coś złego, teraz jednak to do mnie dotarło. Byłam tak oszołomiona, że zareagowałam za późno na kroki i stanęłam twarzą w twarz z Edmundem.

            Na początku staliśmy po prostu naprzeciw siebie i mierzyliśmy się wzrokiem. Ja jego, ubranego schludnie jak zwykle, jednak wyglądającego mizernie, a on mnie - może na to nie wyglądającą, ale rozbitą psychicznie. Moje emocje nie miały żadnego sensu, mieszały się ze sobą i uciekały, wracały ze zdwojoną siłą a potem kompletnie znikały, by pojawić się w połączeniu z jeszcze innymi.

            - Ja też niczego nie żałuję - powiedziałam cicho. Odwróciłam się od niego i chciałam pobiec do swojej komnaty, jednak zatrzymałam się w pół kroku. Nie mogę zawsze uciekać. Musiałam to przezwyciężyć, jakbym była najodważniejszą kobietą na świecie, niczym moja matka.

            Poczułam, że Edmund łapie mnie za rękę. Odetchnęłam głęboko i zwróciłam się do niego. Znów przez chwilę na siebie patrzyliśmy. Nie wiem jak, ale nagle po prostu znalazłam się w jego objęciach. Oparłam policzek o jego ramię i zamknęłam oczy. Nie musieliśmy nic mówić, rozumieliśmy się bez słów. Były to takie jakby przeprosiny z mojej strony, które on przyjmował. Nie miałam mu za złe tego, że czuć było od niego alkohol. Wiem, że to przeze mnie, jednak swoją postawą mówił "wybaczam".

            Usłyszałam, jak Łucja głośno wciąga powietrze. Popatrzyłam ponad ramieniem Edmunda i ujrzałam jej zdegustowaną minę - wiedziałam, że wyobraża sobie niestworzone rzeczy, ale zignorowałam to. Szybko  odeszła, tupiąc głośno.

            - Nie przejmuj się nią - szepnął mi do ucha. - Ona jeszcze do tego nie dorosła.

            - Jest ode mnie rok starsza - odparłam.

            - Tylko fizycznie.

            Zaśmiałam się cicho. Czułam się szczęśliwie, na prawdę szczęśliwie. To uczucie wypełniało mnie od koniuszków palców po czubek głowy. W tym momencie nie mogłam myśleć o żadnych moich planach związanych z zemstą czy czymkolwiek innym. Pierwszy raz w życiu byłam tak szczęśliwa - paradoksalnie, z chłopakiem (mężczyzną?) którego niegdyś chciałam zabić.

            Nie wiem, ile czasu minęło, ale znów dobiegł nas odgłos kroków - tym razem delikatniejszych. Kiedy oboje odwróciliśmy się w tamtym kierunku, ujrzeliśmy geparda. Edmund uśmiechnął się na jakieś wspomnienie, jednak kot tego nie zauważył. Można powiedzieć, że nie przejął się także mną. Wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, jego ogon drżał lekko.

            - Przyszła wiadomość od króla Piotra - oznajmił. Chłopak już nie wyglądał na takiego wesołego - jego twarz nabrała wyrazu typowo królewskiego, poważnego.

            - Jak przypuszczam wieści nie są dobre?

            - Niestety, panie. W Telmarze wybuchł bunt mieszczan przeciw lordom. Król Piotr obawia się, że może się to przerodzić w wojnę domową i prosi, byś tam jak najszybciej dotarł.

            - Jadę z tobą - powiedziałam szybko, jednak Edmund popatrzył na mnie przepraszająco.

            - Nie możesz. Wybacz.

            - Dlaczego? Czy królowe też jadą? - drugie pytanie skierowałam do geparda.

            - Nie, król Piotr surowo tego zabronił.

            Zawiedziona odwróciłam się z powrotem do Edmunda, posyłając mu błagalne spojrzenie, on jednak był nieugięty.

            - Nie chcę, by coś ci się stało. Proszę, zostań tu z moimi siostrami.

            Nie chciałam się na to zgodzić, jednak pokiwałam głową jako potwierdzenie. Mogłabym wskrzesić matkę, pomyślałam, jednak wydało mi się to strasznie nie na miejscu, skoro Edmund jechał zapobiegać wojnie. Nadal niestety byłam przepełniona pragnieniem zemsty na Aslanie.

            Sprawiedliwy pocałował mnie w czoło.

            - Będę tęsknić - powiedział i odszedł z gepardem, zostawiając mnie na pastwę Łucji i Zuzanny.


	10. Część III: Rozdział 10

**Edmund**

            - Jeżeli nie będziemy się już zatrzymywać, dotrzemy do Telmaru przed wieczorem - poinformowała mnie Fulmina. Była centaurem i przywódcą naszej wyprawy. Łącznie było nas dwanaścioro - sześć centaurów, minotaury Dahrk i Grulg, które po bitwie z Białą Czarownicą skapitulowały i przyłączyły się do nas, niemy koń Zokkol, kuc Podkówek, półkarzeł Gravin i ja. Wyruszyliśmy trzy dni temu, zaraz po tym, jak dostałem wiadomość od brata.

            Po raz ostatni nabrałem wody ze strumienia i przemyłem twarz. Skinieniem głowy odpowiedziałem Fulminie i podszedłem do Zokkola. Poklepałem go po szyi i wskoczyłem na jego grzbiet. Nie chciałem brać ze sobą Filipa - wiem, że nie lubi wojen, a na takową się w Telmarze zanosiło.

            Piotr wysłał mi szczegółowy raport, który nie wróżył dobrze. Mieszkańcy Catrachu to w większości średnio zamożni rzemieślnicy, jednak zwykle nie narzekali na swój los. Dostawali stałe wypłaty od lordów, których w większości utrzymywali. Ostatnimi czasy jednak ci zaczęli ich trochę bardziej wykorzystywać, a płacić coraz mniej. Bunt wisiał w powietrzu nie tylko w Catrachu, ale i kilku innych miastach Telmaru jak Avein Fiann czy An Tadma. Każdym z tych miast i wioskami w okolicy rządzi najzamożniejszy lord na danym terenie. Na nasze nieszczęście konflikt jest tym ostrzejszy, że zbuntowanymi mieszkańcami dowodzi syn lorda Barleana, władcy Catrachu. Ma on na imię Foreis, niecałe trzydzieści lat i niesamowity instynkt przywódczy - poszły za nim tłumy. Najpierw były to niegroźne zamieszki , jednak gdy lordowie w dalszym ciągu nie zgadzali się na oddanie mieszczanom praw, ci zaczęli już na poważnie myśleć o rebelii. Na pierwszy ogień poszła posiadłość lorda Mezarita, nie tak ważnego jak Barlean, jednak również wysoko postawionego. Ten dostał wcześniej wiadomość od swojego szpiega i ukrył się u przyjaciela, jednakże jego pałac został doszczętnie zniszczony. W momencie pisania raportu przez Piotra buntownicy zbierali się pod zamkiem Barleana, a ten chciał ich zatrzymać. Jeśli im się poszczęściło, będę brał udział w rozmowach pokojowych pomiędzy Foreisem a jego ojcem. Jeżeli nie, może przybędę w środek walk, albo już po nich - i pochowam trupy. Może brzmi to trochę zbyt okrutnie, ale takie jest życie.

            W czasie podróży dużo rozmawiałem z Gravinem. Zwierzyłem mu się z tego, co czuję do Noreen - zauroczenie, a może coś więcej, ale i nieufność - a on poradził mi, bym trzymał się tego drugiego. Im dłużej opowiadałem mu o niej, tym bardziej zamyślony był. W pewnym momencie nawet wyciągnął spomiędzy fałd swojej szaty starą, dębową fajkę i napełnił ją tytoniem, po czym ku zgorszeniu Fulminy zapalił i puszczał idealne kółka z dymu.

            Ja tym czasem myślałem nad słowami Łucji. Miałem nadzieję, że Noreen nie jest w ciąży - nie byłbym gotów na takie coś. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że wcześniej mi to nie przyszło na myśl, wręcz przeciwnie; lecz po prostu wypchnąłem to z umysłu. Ostatnio miałem wprawę w takich rzeczach.

            Do Catrachu dojechaliśmy tak, jak zapowiadała to Fulmina. Byliśmy trochę zmęczeni, ale cieszyłem się, że już jesteśmy na miejscu. Już z daleka zauważyłem tłum kłębiący się pod pełnym przepychu pałacem. Minotaury musiały torować nam drogę, inaczej nie przedostalibyśmy się do wejścia. Gdy już tam dotarliśmy - nie bez problemów i wykrzykiwanych w naszą stronę obelg - zostawiłem moją grupę na dziedzińcu, a potem wraz z Gravinem udaliśmy się do wskazanej nam przez strażników komnaty.

            Sala była ogromna, wysoko sklepiona, z malunkami na suficie i gobelinami na ścianach. Meble były wykończone złotem, a wszystkie obicia foteli czy kanap były purpurowe. Nawet w Ker-Paravelu nie mieliśmy tak urządzonych komnat - zbyt wielki przepych nie był naszą ulubioną rzeczą. Tutaj aż kipiało kosztownościami.

            Przy wielkim oknie, z którego było widać dolinę rzeki Lofar, stała dwójka ludzi. Była to elegancko, lecz skromnie ubrana kobieta i tak samo ubrany mężczyzna. Oboje mieli już siwe włosy i zmarszczki na twarzach, lecz wyglądali na silnych pomimo wieku. Od razu domyśliłem się, że to lord Barlean i jego żona. Można było pomyśleć, że są bardzo pewni siebie, lecz pod tymi maskami byli spięci i trochę przerażeni. Zaś po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia, na jednym z wspominanych wcześniej foteli siedział z lekceważącym uśmiechem młody człowiek, w umorusanej gliną i błotem srebrnej szacie. Był to oczywiście Foreis. Za nim stało dwóch groźnie wyglądających mężczyzn mniej więcej w jego wieku.

            W momencie gdy ujrzałem Piotra, ten zgniótł mnie w niedźwiedzim, braterskim uścisku. Gdy wreszcie mnie puścił, Gravin ukłonił się mu, a mnie ukłonił się Barlean. Jego syn pozostał niewzruszony, ale spodziewałem się tego - znam ten typ ludzi. Arogancki, nie liczy się z żadnymi normami etycznymi, chodzi własnymi ścieżkami.

            - Więc na czym stoimy? - spytałem.

            - Nic się nie zmieniło, odkąd wysłałem ci raport. No, może oprócz tego, że jest tu o wiele więcej agresywnych ludzi - Piotr zaśmiał się nerwowo.

            - Barleanie, przedstawisz swój punkt widzenia? - zapytałem, wchodząc w rolę negocjatora.

            - Praca mieszczan ostatnimi czasy stała się niechlujna i byle jaka: sukna są mało trwałe, szybko się drą, meble robione są z niskiej jakości drewna... Należało zmniejszyć im płace i wprowadzić trochę ostrzejszą dyscyplinę, by produkty się poprawiły.

            Foreis prychnął i założył ręce na piersi.

            - A on - Barlean wycelował palcem w syna - jeszcze wzniecił bunt!

            - Taaak, wiem, zostałem sprowadzony na złą drogę - mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami i odrzucił blond grzywkę z twarzy. - Ale kradzież naszyjnika to już nie moja sprawka.

            No pięknie. Oprócz konfliktu władca - lud, mamy jeszcze ojciec syn oraz właściciel - złodziej. Cudownie!

            - O co chodzi z kradzieżą? - chciałem wiedzieć, czy jest to sprawa większej wagi, czy możemy ją zepchnąć na drugi tor.

            - Zginął najcenniejszy klejnot z mojego skarbca. Nie było śladów włamania, więc mam prawo sądzić, że to mój syn, który ma klucze.

            - Ojcze, to tylko wielki, płaski diament otoczony małymi rubinami. O co ta afera? - powiedział z ironią Foreis, a mnie z lekka zamurowało. Pamiętam, że Noreen miała bardzo podobny naszyjnik tego dnia, gdy...

            - Przyznaj się ty ostatni oszuście! - wykrzyknął lord.

            - Tak się odzywać do syna? - mężczyzna pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą. - Oj, nieładnie, nieładnie.

            - A więc o to od początku chodziło? - domyśliłem się. - Podżegałeś bunt, żeby dopiec ojcu?

            - A skąd, zależy mi na dobrze Telmarów.

            - Kłamca! - lord znów podniósł głos, a żona ostrzegawczo ścisnęła jego ramię. Podszedłem do Foreisa.

            - Ukradłeś ten naszyjnik? - spytałem.

            - Nie. - Wyraz jego twarzy wskazywał na szczerość, ale miałem do czynienia z różnymi kłamcami, niektórymi tak wiarygodnymi, że prawie brałem ich stronę.

            - Wy - zwróciłem się do dwóch mężczyzn stojących za Foreisem. -  Jeden z was pójdzie ze mną.

            Popatrzyli na siebie niepewnie, ale w końcu jeden z nich wyszedł za mną na korytarz. Strażnicy stojący przy drzwiach odwrócili wzrok i udawali, że nie słuchają.

            - Wiesz, kto ukradł naszyjnik - stwierdziłem. Próbował zaprzeczać, ale z nikłym skutkiem.

            - To był Foreis - odpowiedział w końcu. - Ale od razu mogę powiedzieć, że nie chciał tego robić.

            - Więc dlaczego jednak to zrobił?

            - Dla pewnej dziewczyny, ale to było już dawno, ze dwa miesiące temu.

            Nie chciałem tego przed sobą przyznawać, ale chyba już wiedziałem, o którą dziewczynę chodzi. Więc miałem jednak rację, nie ufając Noreen. Czego się jeszcze o niej dowiem?

            - Dziękuję. Postaram się, by Foreis cię nie ukarał - powiedziałem mężczyźnie i pospiesznie wróciłem do sali. Stanąłem nad synem Barleana i założyłem ręce na piersi.

            - Dlaczego?

            - Co? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. Na twarzy gościł mu beztroski uśmiech.

            - Dlaczego kazała ci to zrobić?

            - A wiec Floinn ci wszystko wypaplał? Ech, trudno. No dobra, przyznaję, zrobiłem to dla tej dziewczyny.

            - Wiedziałem! - krzyknął lord, lecz żona znów ścisnęła go ostrzegawczo za ramię.

            - Jakie motywy miała Noreen?

            - Skąd znasz jej imię? - zdziwił się Foreis, a Piotr miał nie bardziej zaskoczony wyraz twarzy.

            - Miałem okazję ją poznać ostatnio - odparłem wymijająco. - Odpowiesz mi na pytanie?

            - Oj, mówiła coś o jakiejś zemście i zabójcy jej matki. Nie podawała szczegółów, ale z tego co zrozumiałem, mówiła o tobie - przy ostatnim słowie wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, a w całym pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza: gdyby upuścić szpilkę, każdy mógłby policzyć, ile razy odbiła się o ziemię. Trybiki w mojej głowie obracały się z zawrotną szybkością, aż wskoczyły na swoje miejsce. Opowieść o matce, która zginęła na wojnie. Teraz to.

            - Norren jest córką Białej Czarownicy, prawda? - odezwałem się.

            - Brawo, geniuszu.

            Nie zważając na wybuchłą nagle dyskusję niemal wybiegłem z sali. Za mną podążył Piotr.

            - Edmundzie! - zawołał i złapał mnie za ramię. - Wierzysz w to, co powiedział Foreis?

            - Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo.

            - Ale to jest niedorzeczne! Wiedźma nie mogła mieć dzieci.

            - A skąd wiesz? Powiedziała to kiedyś komuś? Nie. A jeśli chcesz zapobiec wojnie, wracaj ze mną do Narnii.

            - Co? Jakiej wojnie? - Piotr zmarszczył brwi, a ja westchnąłem.

            - Uwierz mi, znam Noreen. Założę się, że to wszystko miała z góry zaplanowane, łącznie z moim wyjazdem tutaj, by zebrać armię.

            - Skąd wiesz?

            - Bo jedyny moment, w którym była zupełnie naturalna, a nic nie było wystudiowane, idealnie dopracowane, to moment, gdy się ze mną przespała.

            - Co? - mój brat otworzył oczy tak szeroko jak nigdy dotąd. - Co zrobiliście?

            Zamiast odpowiedzi po prostu machnąłem ręką i zbiegłem na dół, na dziedziniec. Dosiadłem Zokkola, od którego na szczęście nikt nie odczepił sakw z prowiantem i spiąłem łydkami. Gdy przecisnąłem się przez tłum, ruszyliśmy galopem. W tym momencie miałem nadzieję, że Noreen nie zrobiła jeszcze niczego strasznego.


	11. Część III: Rozdział 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Werze, za to że mnie przymusiła do napisania tego rozdziału.

**Noreen**

            Kiedy Edmund wyjechał, tylko z początku byłam trochę smutna, bo bardzo szybko dotarło do mnie, że teraz mam jedyną okazję do wprowadzenia w życie mojego planu. Jeśli chodzi o konflikt w Telmarze, na pewno jest w niego zamieszany Foreis – a jeśli wypapla Edmundowi coś o mnie, już nie będę miała sposobności do wskrzeszenia mojej matki.

            Wczoraj wieczorem, gdy otrząsnęłam się z tego całego „zakochania” – a nie przyszło mi to łatwo – zaczęłam organizować wiedźmy, które miały mi pomóc przy wskrzeszaniu. Gabir skutecznie zajmował Łucję, więc mogłam wymknąć się z zamku niezauważona przez królową. Zuzanna w ogóle się mną nie interesowała, tak jak ja nią, więc nie musiałam się przejmować czy zobaczy mnie, czy nie. Na wszelki wypadek jednak użyłam wypróbowanego już przeze mnie zaklęcia niewidzialności. Na szyi miałam wisior, który dał mi Foreis – zwiększał on moc magiczną, niczym różdżka – był jednak bardziej „niepozorny” – jeśli można użyć takiego słowa do opisania wielkiego klejnotu.

            Wreszcie, już po północy, zebrałyśmy się wszystkie: oprócz mnie kilkanaście narnijskich wiedźm ocalałych z bitwy. Dostałam wiadomość od Rudogona, że kilka mil od nas – a raczej polany, na której przebywałyśmy – stacjonuje już kilka „drużyn”. Nie są może one tak liczne jak armia Jadis – w końcu wielu wtedy zginęło – ale i tak lepsze to od niczego. Narnijczycy nic nie wiedzą, dzięki sprawności Rudogona, który znalazł miejsce, do którego nikt nie zbliżał się od wieków. Mógł tam spokojnie zorganizować cały garnizon.

            Pecturra, pomarszczona starucha sięgająca mi do pasa, popatrzyła w niebo. Po chwili obserwacji skinęła głową na znak, iż możemy zaczynać.

            Kolejna wiedźma – równie pomarszczona, jednak chuda i bardzo wysoka – z szacunkiem podeszła do mnie i podała mi różdżkę mojej matki. Została naprawiona przez znajome czarne karły, już gotowe u boku Rudogona. Delikatnie odebrałam przedmiot. Różdżka była lekka, a kryształowe krawędzie ostre niczym sztylet. Delikatna, lecz solidna. Nie wiem, jak małemu Edmundowi udało się ją przeciąć.

            Z powagą wbiłam różdżkę w ziemię, po czym wyryłam w niej wielki okrąg. Stanęłam pośrodku, a wokół niego ustawiły się wszystkie pomagające mi wiedźmy: Pecturra, Elgir, Maarna, Igrit, Fytha, Kassyv, Quint, Oosbha i wiele innych, których nie znałam z imienia, w tym najmłodsza – Elovena. Jako jedyna nie była stara i pomarszczona, jednak psychicznie wydawała się być starszą, niż na to wyglądała. Zdziwiłam się, gdy z nią rozmawiałam kilka godzin wcześniej: wspomniałam, że to ma być zemsta na Edmundzie Sprawiedliwym i reszcie jego przebrzydłego rodzeństwa, a ona mi na to, że już raz próbowała zabić młodszego króla. Nie chciała opowiedzieć o szczegółach, a ja nie chciałam słuchać. Połączyła nas nienawiść do niego, więc to ją wybrałam do bezpośredniej pomocy.

            Elovena podała mi zabite wcześniej kocię. Jego krwią skropiłyśmy okrąg, po czym wiedźma wróciła na swoje miejsce. Zwłoki zwierzęcia położyła przed swoimi stopami, i razem z resztą wyciągnęła przed siebie ręce. Ja stanęłam w środku okręgu z różdżką matki w ręce i zaczęłam przemawiać donośnym głosem:

 _Wielki Taszu, władco krainy umarłych_  
mający szacunek u pradawnych duchów  
mściwie karzący nieposłusznych,  
nagradzający mu oddanych.  
daj nam swe błogosławieństwo,  
przyjmij tę ofiarę.

 _Władczyni Narnii_  
potężna Jadis  
powróć do tego świata  
pomóż pokonać nieprawych  
obejmij straconą władzę.

            Gdy skończyłam zaklęcie, przez moment nic się nie działo. Wiedźmy otworzyły oczy i popatrzyły po sobie z niemym pytaniem: „Co się stało?” Ja spojrzałam tak na Elovenę, a ona wzruszyła ramionami.

            Nagle poczułam, jakby ktoś chciał mi wyrwać serce z piersi. Bardzo mocne szarpnięcie, po którym bezwładnie opadłam na ziemię. Kątem oka dojrzałam wielki, czarny cień i mgłę zasnuwającą polanę. Wszystko w środku mnie tak bolało, że ledwo co oddychałam – każdy oddech był dla mnie mordęgą, każde uderzenie serca jak uderzenie młotem. Słyszałam nerwowe szepty wiedźm. Jedna, przypuszczalnie Elovena, musiała coś do mnie mówić, ale nie rozróżniałam słów. Miałam okrutny mętlik w głowie, bałam się, że głowa mi pęknie od tego.

            I tak samo nagle, jak się to zaczęło, wszystko ustało. Umysł miałam czysty i jasny, serce biło normalnie, mięśnie już nie płonęły żywym ogniem. Ze zmęczenia tylko dyszałam, wciągając głęboko powietrze. Podparłam się rękami, by już nie leżeć na twarzy. Dotknęłam lewego policzka – przylepiło się do niego trochę ziemi, jakiś patyk zadrapał skórę. Mój oddech nareszcie wracał do normy.

            - Wstań, dziecko – usłyszałam. Na ten głos od razu poderwałam się z ziemi. Odgarnęłam potargane włosy z twarzy i stanęłam oko w oko z własną matką.

            Nie byłam przygotowana na ten moment. Nie wiedziałam, co mam powiedzieć – czy w ogóle mam coś mówić. Po prostu stałam i gapiłam się na tę kobietę. Była taka, jaką ją zapamiętałam. Wysoka, królewska, onieśmielająca. Miała na sobie czarną suknię z lejącego się materiału, opadającego delikatnie na ziemię.

            Liczyłam na to, że ona zrobi pierwszy krok. Że coś powie, że coś zrobi. Że, no nie wiem… Poklepie mnie po ramieniu i powie „Dobra robota, Noreen”?  Nic się takiego nie stało.

            - Dlaczego mnie wezwałyście? – zapytała. Ja nie byłam w stanie wydobyć z siebie głosu, więc wyręczyła mnie Elovena.

            - Chcemy obalić czwórkę rodzeństwa z tronów Ker-Paravelu, pani – powiedziała, lekko się skłaniając.

            - Macie armię?

            - Częściowo – odezwałam się.  – Wielu przychylnych tobie zostało zamordowanych w bitwie dziewięć lat temu, a niektórzy nie chcieli nam uwierzyć. Lecz teraz… - nie dokończyłam; przerwała mi.

            - Gdzie? – spytała ze zniecierpliwieniem.

            - Niedaleko stąd, w pobliżu twego zamku, wasza wysokość – powiedziała Fytha skrzekliwym głosem. – Ale nie mamy dużo czasu.

            - Tak – poparła ją Pecturra. – Mogę postrzegać – zwróciła się do mnie i mojej matki. Postrzeganie była to możliwość zobaczenia w swoim umyśle znanej sobie osoby, gdziekolwiek jest. – Król Edmund będzie jutro w Catrachu. Musimy szybciej uformować szeregi, żeby zaatakować jeszcze podczas ich nieobecności.

            - Kassyv widziała przyszłość – odezwała się wiedźma, którą uważałam za trochę zbzikowaną. – Kassyv zobaczyła, że król Edmund dowiaduje się, kim jest pani Noreen. Kassyv zobaczyła, że za trzy dni będzie z powrotem.

            - Widziałaś coś więcej? – spytała Biała Czarownica. - Czy wygramy?

            - Taka wizja jeszcze nie przyszła do Kassyv. Ale Kassyv widziała, że król Edmund będzie chciał się rozmówić z panią Noreen. Bardzo na nią nakrzyczy, a ona na niego.  A pani Noreen coś mu powie, ale tego Kassyv nie zdradzi. – Spękane usta staruchy wygięły się w uśmiechu, po czym odeszła tanecznym krokiem, mrucząc coś pod nosem. Co ja mu takiego powiem? Że to, co zrobiliśmy, to był błąd? Nie wiedziałam, a nie mogłam zbyt dużo myśleć, bo matka szybkim krokiem udała się w stronę swojego pałacu, a my wszystkie niczym orszak za nią.

***

            Moja matka ważyła swoją różdżkę w dłoni rada z tego, że ją odzyskała. Nadal nic do mnie nie powiedziała, a ja czułam się bardzo skrzywdzona. Ignorowała mnie jeszcze bardziej niż wtedy, kiedy byłam dzieckiem. Nie chciałam jej jednak robić awantury – narażanie się Białej Czarownicy nie jest dobrym pomysłem.

            Ilość chętnych do walki u jej boku spodobała się jej. Narnijczycy i tak nie mają stałej armii, a na pewno będą zaskoczeni gdy zaatakujemy Ker-Paravel. W planach poczynionych przez Rudogona najpierw część miała dostać się do zamku i wziąć królowe jako zakładniczki, a dopiero potem reszta przypuściłaby atak i oblężyła zamek. Wtedy, gdybyśmy zdobyli Ker-Paravel, poczekalibyśmy, aż wróci Edmund i wtedy otwarcie wypowiedzielibyśmy wojnę Czterem Władcom.

            Bałam się. Potwornie się bałam. Nie tego, czy uda nam się wykonać plany. Nie tego, że jeśli dojdzie do otwartych walk, mogłabym zginąć.

            Bałam się o Edmunda. Bałam się, że to on zginie. Nie chciałam dopuścić do siebie myśli, że on jest dla mnie ważny, że troszczę się o niego. Zastanawiałam się nadal, co mu powiem. Skoro dowiedział się, kim jestem, na pewno będzie oczekiwał wyjaśnień. Zarzuci mi, że go wykorzystałam, lub coś podobnego. A co ja mu na to odpowiem? _Wybacz, ale taki był plan?_

            - Już czas – warknął Rudogon. – Oddziały karłów są na dziedzińcu. Możecie wydać rozkaz do rozpoczęcia akcji.

            - A więc rozpocznijcie – powiedziała Jadis.

            - Nie! – krzyknęłam.

            - Dlaczego? – moja matka zmrużyła oczy i przyglądała mi się, jakbym była jakimś spiskowcem. A to moja podświadomość spiskowała przeciw mnie.

            - Przekaż im, że mają najpierw obudzić Gabira i on im pomoże – wymyśliłam na poczekaniu. Rudogon skinął głową, po czym oddalił się i przekazał wszystkie informacje krukowi, który przeraźliwym skrzeknięciem oznajmił potwierdzenie i odleciał w stronę Ker-Paravelu.

            - Co czujesz do Edmunda? – Byłam zdziwiona, że Biała Czarownica wreszcie zwróciła na mnie uwagę.

            - Nienawiść – powiedziałam lekko. Od najmłodszych lat uczyłam się kłamać i grać, więc nie było dla mnie problemem niewtajemniczanie matki w rozważania mojej podświadomości. – Przecież praktycznie to on cię zabił.

            - Tak – potwierdziła tylko i odwróciła się, by porozmawiać z dowódcą minotaurów, Jyrlonem.

            Kruk wrócił i oznajmił, że Gabirowi nic nie jest, a karły weszły do zamku.

            A więc zaczęła się wojna.


	12. Część III: Rozdział 12

**Edmund**

            Coraz bardziej zdenerwowany popędzałem Zokkola, który już ledwo zipał. Wiedziałem, że nie powinienem tak zamęczać biednego zwierzęcia, ale byliśmy już naprawdę niedaleko Ker-Paravelu, a ja miałem bardzo złe przeczucia. Teraz miałem dużo czasu do przemyśleń, więc przeanalizowałem jeszcze raz wszystko, czego się dowiedziałem. W końcu stwierdziłem, że Noreen po prostu wykorzystała mnie i moją siostrę, by wedrzeć się do zamku, a będąc córką Białej Czarownicy jej zamiary nie mogły być dobre. Obawiałem się, że gdy dotrę do Narnii zastanę wojnę, wywołana tylko po to, żeby się na mnie zemścić.

            Zemścić na mnie za to, że zabiłem jej matkę. Podobno.

            Gdyby Noreen miała choć trochę uczuć, mogłaby pomyśleć, jak to było na moim miejscu. Byłem po prostu niewinnym dzieckiem, które zaufało nie tej osobie. To logiczne, że chciałem się na niej odegrać, a bitwa ułatwiła sprawę.

            Ja sam o dziwo umiałem postawić się na jej miejscu i prawie mogłem jej wybaczyć. Niestety, najprawdopodobniej dziewczyna chce mnie zabić, a to utrudnia sprawę.

            Byłem zdziwiony, że gdy wjechałem do Narnii, nie ujrzałem wojennego rozgardiaszu, mieszkańców spieszących na bitwę. Nic. Gdy przejeżdżałem obok norek gryzoni, te wystawiały na zewnątrz główki i zaciekawione przypatrywały się pędzącemu jeźdźcowi. Mustangi czasem galopowały nam do towarzystwa, a ptaki pozdrawiały mnie z niebieskiego, czystego nieba. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że Noreen wypowiedziała oficjalnie wojnę.

            Kiedy wreszcie dotarłem do Ker-Paravelu, zeskoczyłem z konia i pozostawiłem go na dziedzińcu – ten od razu zanurzył łeb w kamiennej misie, przeznaczonej na poidełko dla ptaków. Ja szybkim krokiem ruszyłem do zamku. Położyłem dłoń na rękojeści miecza, co trochę mnie uspokoiło. Nie był to wprawdzie miecz taki jak Piotra, lecz spisywał się równie dobrze.

            Pierwszą rzeczą, która mnie uderzyła gdy przekroczyłem próg, była cisza. _Martwa_ cisza. Zamek zwykle tętnił życiem, nawet w nocy można było słyszeć czyjeś kroki lub krzątaninę. A teraz nic, żadnych odgłosów. Tylko moje buty skrzypiały, gdy pełen obaw skierowałem się do sali tronowej – pierwszego miejsca, które przyszło mi do głowy.

            Z jednej strony byłem zdziwiony, z drugiej jednak czułem, że tak będzie. Po otwarciu ciężkich, drewnianych drzwi na wprost mnie, stały cztery trony – a jeden z nich zajmował nie kto inny, tylko Noreen. Skrzywiłem się. To był _mój_ tron, a ona siedziała na nim z bezczelnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Chwyciłem mocniej mój miecz.

            - A więc jeszcze nie wypowiedziałaś nam wojny? – spytałem, a echo moich słów poniosło się po sali. Powoli zacząłem iść w stronę dziewczyny. Miałem nadzieję, że wyglądam na równie pewnego, jakim się czuję.

            - Z twojego tonu wnioskuję, że rozmawiałeś z Foreisem i poukładałeś sobie wszystko.

            - Zadałem pytanie – powiedziałem, ignorując tę wzmiankę.

            - A po co wojna? Ten zamek już jest nasz. Wszystko odbyło się _prawie_ bezboleśnie.

            - Co z moimi siostrami?

            - Nie martw się, są w bezpiecznym miejscu. – Noreen opuściła mój tron i zeszła po kilku stopniach na dół. Zatrzymałem się. Staliśmy kilka jardów od siebie, w bardzo bezpiecznej odległości. Teraz już się nie uśmiechała, patrzyła na mnie zimnym wzrokiem. Zabolało mnie to. Nigdy do końca jej nie ufałem, ale jednak moja podświadomość chciała wierzyć, że to tylko fatamorgana, że tak naprawdę to zwykła dziewczyna. Poczułem się jak ostatni głupek.

            - Bezpiecznym dla kogo? Dla ciebie?

            - Dla nich też, jeżeli będą grzeczne.

            - Skoro przejęliście zamek, czemu tu nikogo nie ma? – zmieniłem temat. Nadal obawiałem się o siostry, ale i tak nie uzyskałbym więcej informacji w tym momencie.

            - Woleliśmy się przenieść na „stare śmieci”.

            - Do zamku twojej matki? - Na te słowa  Noreen uniosła dumnie głowę.

            - Tak. I mam wiadomość dla ciebie od niej.

            - Co? – zdołałem z siebie tylko wykrztusić. Przecież Wiedźma nie żyła. Sam widziałem, jak Aslan ją zgładził. Czy byłoby więc możliwe to, by jej córka, mając jakieś zdolności magiczne – a długo nad tym rozmyślałem i doszedłem do wniosku, że Noreen takowe posiada – przywróciła ją do życia?

            - Moja matka, jako że ma do ciebie sentyment, daje ci wybór: przyłącz się do nas, albo skończysz w więzieniu z rodzeństwem. A może nawet gorzej – zakomunikowała.

            - Jakim cudem ona ma do mnie sentyment? – zapytałem, wyprowadzony z równowagi. – Przecież przyczyniłem się do jej śmierci. Przecież to dlatego wprowadziłaś w życie cały ten plan, prawda?

            - Ona nigdy nie umarła. Przeniosła się do innego świata, a my pomogłyśmy jej wrócić.

            - A nawet jeśli, to co? Wcześniej chyba nie chciałaś jej wskrzeszać, skoro przyszłaś najpierw do Ker-Paravelu.

            - Chciałam zdobyć wasze zaufanie, zobaczyć, jak się sprawy mają. Teraz mogę ci to powiedzieć: już miesiąc przed waszym „uratowaniem mnie” z wnyków przybyliśmy z Gabirem do Narnii. Obserwowaliśmy was. Poznaliśmy wasze zwyczaje, waszych poddanych, wasze życie. Nawet nie wiesz, jak trudno było nam potem udawać, że dziwi nas tutaj wszystko, że wszystko tu jest nowością.

            Kolejne trybiki przeskakiwały w mojej głowie, aż znalazły się na dobrym miejscu.

            - A więc to ty wywoływałaś te moje koszmary, tak?

            - Jakie koszmary? – Noreen zmarszczyła brwi.

            - Nie mów, że nie wiesz, o co mi chodzi – powiedziałem zniecierpliwiony. – Miesiąc przed twoim „oficjalnym” pojawieniem się zacząłem mieć koszmary. O Jadis. A gdy zamieszkaliście tu z Gabirem, te koszmary przybrały na sile. I nie mów mi, że nie miałaś z tym nic wspólnego.

            - Nie miałam – powiedziała, a jej wyraz twarzy był szczery. Ja jednak jej nie ufałem. Okłamała mnie zbyt wiele razy, otworzyła zabliźnione rany.

            - A więc ten twój plan to było uwiedzenie mnie, tak? A więc, przyznaję, udało ci się – powiedziałem, zakładając ręce na piersi.

            - Wierz mi, nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z nim.

            - Tak? Na przykład co?

            - Pewne wydarzenie sprzed trzech tygodni – powiedziała, oblewając się delikatnym rumieńcem.

            - Doprawdy? – uniosłem wysoko brwi. – Skoro chciałaś mnie uwieść, to chyba twój plan to też zakładał?

            - Kilka miesięcy temu nie myślałam jeszcze o takich rzeczach. – Policzki Noreen zaczęły się robić coraz bardziej czerwone. Ja również byłem trochę zakłopotany, ale nie okazywałem tego po sobie.

            - Ja kilka miesięcy temu nie wiedziałem, że Biała Czarownica ma córkę, a co dopiero że ta córka będzie mnie chciała zabić.

            - Nie chciałam cię zabić! – wykrzyknęła.

            - A to dlaczego? W końcu oko za oko, ząb za ząb, nieprawdaż?

            - Na początku miałam taki zamiar, ale potem go zaniechałam.

            - Wolałaś wskrzesić matkę, która by zabiła oprócz mnie też moje rodzeństwo?

            - Nie pozwoliłabym na to.

            - Dlaczego?

            Noreen wyglądała na naprawdę wyprowadzoną z równowagi moimi ciągłymi pytaniami, jednak to, co potem usłyszałem, prawie zwaliło mnie z nóg.

            - Bo się w tobie, na Wielkiego Tasza, zakochałam! – krzyknęła. W sali tronowej zapadła cisza. Mierzyliśmy się wzrokiem. Podszedłem szybko do Noreen popatrzyłem jej prosto w oczy.

            - Łżesz – powiedziałem dobitnie. Na początku musiałem przetrawić jej słowa i zdusić tę iskierkę nadziei. To przecież świetna aktorka. Pewnie udaje.

            - Jakżebym śmiała, Wasza Wysokość – powiedziała spokojnie, patrząc na mnie hardo. Nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć. Nie wiedziałem też, co czułem. Po prostu odwróciłem się i chciałem odejść, jednak jakaś niewidzialna siła zatrzymała mnie w miejscu. Nie mogłem się poruszyć, nawet skinąć palcem.

            - Moja matka dała ci wybór. Nie możesz sobie tak po prostu odejść.

            Trzymająca mnie siła nagle zniknęła, więc odwróciłem się. Noreen stała w tym samym miejscu, nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku.

            - Zatrzymam cię siłą, jeśli będę musiała.

            Nie wiem czemu, ale od razu chwyciłem miecz i wyciągnąłem go z pochwy. Dziewczyna nie wyglądała na zaskoczoną. Sama wyciągnęła przytroczony do pasa sztylet. Powodowany jakąś dziwną mocą zaatakowałem. Noreen odparowała cios, chociaż ja miałem większą broń i byłem silniejszy. Zaniepokoiło mnie to, że jej ostrze zaczęło się jarzyć na czerwono.

            Zaczęła się walka godna najwprawniejszych szermierzy świata. Zaczarowany sztylet Noreen był nie gorszy niż miecz, a nasze szanse były bardzo wyrównane.

            - Nie użyjesz magii, by mnie znów zatrzymać? – spytałem pomiędzy dwoma ciosami.

            - Nie wiem, co sobie o mnie myślisz, ale… - przerwała, bo ostrze mojego miecza o mało co nie odcięło jej ucha. - …to by było oszustwo w walce – podjęła – a ja _nigdy_ nie oszukuję w takich momentach.

            Zdziwiony zareagowałem o ułamek sekundy za późno i Noreen cięła sztyletem przez mój policzek. Poczułem na twarzy krew, jednak nie czułem bólu – wiedziałem, że gdy adrenalina opadnie, poczuję go ze zdwojoną mocą. Starałem się nie przejmować ciepłym płynem spływającym mi na szyję i wykorzystałem chwilę, w której Noreen wyglądała na przerażoną swoim czynem. Pod naporem mojego miecza zachwiała się i złapała za mój rękaw, a ja poleciałem na nią na ziemię. Sztylet i miecz zabrzęczały, spadając na posadzkę, a my wylądowaliśmy w dość niezręcznej sytuacji. Pamiętając jednak, że bądź co bądź, nadal trwa walka, przygwoździłem nadgarstki Noreen do podłogi. Krew z mojego policzka kapała na jej twarz.

            - Złaź ze mnie! – powiedziała Noreen, próbując się wyszarpnąć.

            - Nie.

            - No złaź!

            - Podobno mnie kochasz.

            Noreen w tym momencie wyglądała, jakby naprawdę chciała mnie zabić. Jej groźny wzrok doskonale pasował do twarzy, na której była moja krew. Jednak pomimo tego wszystkiego nadal wyglądała pięknie, a ja zacząłem się zastanawiać, jakby to było, gdyby naprawdę mnie kochała. Nagle dziewczyna popatrzyła gdzieś za mnie i uśmiechnęła się, przy czym na jej usta spadła kropelka krwi z mojej rany.

            - Nie wygrałeś – powiedziała, a ja usłyszałem ciężkie kroki za nami. Odwróciłem głowę i ostatnim, co zobaczyłem, były bardzo mocno owłosione, potężne nogi zakończone kopytami. Potem poczułem uderzenie w tył głowy i straciłem przytomność.


	13. Część III: Rozdział 13

**Noreen**

            Gdy minotaur zabrał Edmunda, podniosłam się z ziemi i poszłam za nim. Chłopak przewieszony przez ramię pół-byka wyglądał jak szmaciana lalka, a krew z rany na policzku dopiero zaczynała krzepnąć. Otarłam twarz i popatrzyłam na swoją dłoń, teraz czerwoną. Nagle zawróciłam i truchtem podbiegłam do miejsca, gdzie został mój sztylet i jego miecz. Wzięłam oba i pospieszyłam za minotaurem, który już wyszedł z sali tronowej.

            Szybko dotarliśmy do podstawionego na dziedzińcu powozu. Minotaur wrzucił Edmunda do środka, a sam siadł na koźle. Na szczęście „trafił” i młody król leżał teraz na jednej z kanap. Usiadłam obok i położyłam sobie jego głowę na kolanach. Dotknęłam lekko jego policzka, na którym widniała paskudna rana zadana przeze mnie.

            A więc przepowiednia Kassyv się spełniła – jak zawsze. Kłóciliśmy się, nawet walczyliśmy. A ja mu wyznałam miłość.

            To, że go kocham uświadomiłam sobie, gdy moja matka spytała, co do niego czuję. Powiedziałam „nienawiść”, jednak później dotarło do mnie, że było to wierutne kłamstwo. Zaczęłam czuć się winna za to całe zamieszanie, a szczególnie za wskrzeszenie Białej Czarownicy. Ignorowała mnie, a to nie było przyjemne. Może będąc dzieckiem wzbudzałam w niej litość, dlatego się o mnie troszczyła? Teraz już jestem dorosła, mogę sama o siebie zadbać – co zawsze skutecznie czyniłam.

            Moja nienawiść do Edmunda już zupełnie wyparowała, gdy uświadomiłam sobie, co naprawdę czuję. Zakochałam się w nim, pomimo wszystko. Byłam jednak niemalże pewna, że on tego nie odwzajemni. Dla niego po prostu jestem obrzydliwą kłamczuchą, wiedźmą z piekła rodem. Powiadają, że miłość jest ślepa – to prawda.

            Spojrzałam ponownie na jego twarz i uświadomiłam sobie, jak paskudna blizna mu po tym zostanie i aż się wzdrygnęłam. Niestety, nie znałam żadnych zaklęć leczniczych, więc nie mogłam mu pomóc. Nawet nie miałam przy sobie odrobiny wody, by przemyć ranę…

            Mimowolnie zaczęłam przeczesywać palcami jego włosy. Rozmyślałam o tym, co powiedział o koszmarach – że to niby ja je wywołałam u niego. Pamiętam, że gdy przybyliśmy z Gabirem do Narnii i zaczęliśmy obserwować Edmunda, co rano wychodził z zamku, wyglądając na niewyspanego z powodu złych snów. Jednak to nie ja je spowodowałam. Może to po prostu sama moja obecność była powodem?... W takim razie już od początku podświadomość Edmunda wyczuła, że coś jest nie tak.

            Wiedziałam, że teraz Edmund trafi do więzienia wraz ze swoimi siostrami. Wiedziałam też, że będzie miał trudną rozmowę z moją matką. Zastanawiałam się tylko, co z ostatnim królem. Piotr pewnie nadal przebywał w Telmarze, albo powoli udał się za Edmundem. Nawet, jeśli tu dotrze za kilka godzin, nie zdoła zebrać takiej armii, by nam zagrozić – szczególnie, że posiadamy zakładników.

            Powóz podskakiwał na wybojach i kołysał na nierównościach. Wciąż przeczesywałam palcami włosy Edmunda, a on wciąż był nieprzytomny. Powoli zaczynało mnie to martwić.

            Do zamku mojej matki dojechaliśmy kilka godzin później. Minotaur Hasook znów przerzucił sobie króla przez ramię, a ja podążyłam za nim. Poklepałam po szyi jednego z potężnych koni, które ciągnęły powóz i ruszyłam w stronę wrót. Po przekroczeniu progu ogarnął nas chłód – w innych okolicznościach byłaby to miła odmiana w ten parny dzień, jednak nie teraz. Ten chłód był _zły_. Dziwię się, że nie odczułam tego, będąc dzieckiem.

            _Ty się po prostu teraz bardzo zmieniłaś,_ szepnął mi głos w głowie. To prawda. Nie poznawałam się, ale nie byłam zła z powodu tej zmiany. Tak musiało po prostu być.

            Hasook poszedł z Edmundem do lochów, a ja skierowałam się do sali tronowej, w której przebywała moja matka.

            - Przepowiednia się spełniła? - No jasne, żadnego „witaj”. Po co.

            - Tak, jak zwykle.

            - O co się kłóciliście? – Zaczęłam żałować, że ją tu sprowadziłam.

            - Zanim cię wskrzesiłam, miałam plan uwiedzenia Edmunda. Pokłóciliśmy się o to, bo poczuł się zraniony.

            - A czym było to wyznanie, o którym mówiła Kassyv?

            - Po prostu powiedziałam, że nigdy nic do niego nie czułam. – Dobrze, że Jadis nie wie, że w rzeczywistości było dokładnie na odwrót.

            - Możesz odejść.

            Skłoniłam się i odeszłam do swojej dawnej komnaty. Postanowiłam zostawić na razie Edmunda – musi się ocknąć i porozmawiać z siostrami.

            Zanim jednak doszłam do swoich drzwi, te naprzeciw otworzyły się z hukiem i wyszedł z nich Gabir, wyglądający na bardzo rozeźlonego. W ręce trzymał swój podróżny tobołek.

            - Gdzie się wybierasz? – spytałam, trasując mu drogę.

            - Z powrotem do Kalormenu, jak widać nic tu po mnie.

            - Dlaczego tak sądzisz? – zmarszczyłam brwi.

            - Nie jestem ślepy, moja droga, a nie przyjechałem tu po to, żebyś mogła się w nim zakochać.

            - Ja wcale się w nim nie zakochałam – powiedziałam, po czym spojrzałam za siebie, czy aby nikogo tam nie było. Na szczęście, cały korytarz był pusty. Miałam nadzieję, że nikt tego nie usłyszał.

            - Mów co chcesz, ale jestem dobrym obserwatorem.

            - A co z Łucją? Bardzo ci się podobała, z tego co widziałam.

            - Opakowanie ładne, ale wnętrze niekoniecznie pociągające – odparł i odpychając mnie odrobinę za mocno, odszedł. Nie chciałam go zatrzymywać. Wiedziałam, że nikomu nie powie o moim sekrecie, a chciałam mu dać już wolną rękę. To jego życie, a ja w nim zbyt wiele namieszałam.

            W swojej komnacie miecz Edmunda i mój sztylet położyłam obok siebie na komodzie. Obiecałam sobie, że kiedyś mu ten miecz oddam. Tylko kiedy?

            Opadłam na łóżko i zaczęłam rozmyślać, czy jest sens przekonywać króla o szczerości moich uczuć. Nie uwierzyłby, nawet, jeśli miałabym mu to jakoś udowodnić. Ale jak udowodnić? Przyniesienie bukietu chyba nie załatwiłoby sprawy.

            Mój pozorny relaks przerwało gwałtownie pukanie do drzwi.

            - Proszę! – krzyknęłam, podnosząc się z łóżka. Drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich Rudogon. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać, jakim cudem wilk zapukał, ale zaraz zauważyłam, że kilka metrów od niego stoi znów minotaur Hasook z Edmundem – tym razem stojącym przed nim ze związanymi z tyłu rękami, patrzącym na mnie spode łba.

            - Przyjechał król Piotr – warknął Rudogon. – Chce się widzieć z naszą panią, a ona poprosiła, byś ty i jeden z zakładników też się pojawili.

            - Dobrze – odparłam i podążyłam za nimi. W lochach Edmund musiał zostać umieszczony wraz z siostrami, ponieważ rana była już przemyta – jednak nadal nie prezentowała się zbyt pięknie. Starałam się unikać jego wzroku, który mnie o to obwiniał.

            Kiedy dotarliśmy do sali tronowej, Jadis już tam była – siedziała prosta jak struna na swoim tronie. Nawet nie odwróciła głowy, by na nas spojrzeć. Wskazała tylko ręką, że mamy stanąć po jej lewe stronie. Rudogon pospieszył zająć miejsce obok innych wilków po prawej, a my ustawiliśmy się odpowiednio – ja obok tronu, a tuż przy mnie Edmund, za którym stał minotaur. Chłopak i tak nie miałby szans na ucieczkę, ale dodatkowa ochrona na wszelki wypadek nie zaszkodzi.

            Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i w eskorcie kilku wilków do komnaty wszedł dumnie wyglądający mężczyzna, który – wydawało by się – nie czuje w ogóle strachu. Gdy zobaczył swojego brata wyglądającego bardzo niespecjalnie, nawet nie stracił rezonu.

            - Czemu zawdzięczamy ten jakże chwalebny powrót? – powiedział ironicznie, a ja od razu wyczułam podobieństwo między nim a Edmundem. Gdy przybyliśmy do Narnii wraz z Gabirem, obserwowaliśmy głównie Sprawiedliwego, a na resztę rodzeństwa nie zwracaliśmy specjalnej uwagi.  Nawet gdy „oficjalnie” zamieszkaliśmy w zamku, nie miałam zbytnio styczności z Piotrem.

            - Piotruś, kochanieńki – moja matka zwróciła się do króla przesłodzonym głosem. „Piotruś” brzmiało jak obelga w jej ustach. – Przyszedłeś by dołączyć do reszty rodzeństwa?

            - Nie dziś – odparł. – Ale chętnie zorientowałbym się w sytuacji. Niestety, na Ker-Paravelu nikogo nie ma.

            - Zajęliśmy go. Teraz ja tu rządzę.

            Piotr pokiwał głową i niby w zamyśleniu mruknął:

            - Lecz jakim cudem Wasza Oziębła Mość tu wróciła?

            Moja matka bardzo się rozzłościła, jednak nie poprosiła Elgir o różdżkę, którą ta jej trzymała.

            - Noreen – warknęła. – Może teraz ty mu coś opowiesz?

            - Nie widzę takiej potrzeby – odparłam.

            - Nie po to cię tu wzywałam, byś tylko stała i się przyglądała! – Odwróciła się wreszcie w naszą stronę.

            - Nie po to cię tu sprowadzałam, żebyś okazjonalnie mnie zauważała – powiedziałam cicho, odwróciłam się i zaczęłam odchodzić, kiedy poczułam zatrzymującą mnie niewidzialną rękę. Dokładnie to samo zaklęcie, które użyłam wobec Edmunda. Przełamałam je jednak i odwróciłam do matki.

            - Nie pyskuj.

            - Nie mam dziesięciu lat.

            Wszyscy obecni mierzyli nas wzrokiem. Teraz sprawa władzy w Narnii stała się nieważna, ważne byłyśmy tylko my dwie.

            - Chociaż – dodałam po chwili ciszy – gdy miałam dziesięć lat, ty byłaś martwa.

            Biała Czarownica zerwała się z miejsca i skierowała we mnie różdżkę. Wystrzeliła we mnie jakieś zaklęcie, lecz ja osłoniłam się niewidzialną tarczą. Spojrzała na mnie ze zdumieniem, a ja dotknęłam dłonią dekoltu. Dziś nie miałam na sobie naszyjnika, a udało mi się zaklęcie, które zwykle wymagało czegoś zwiększającego moc. Uśmiechnęłam się tryumfalnie.

            - Jestem chyba silniejsza, niż ci się wydaje – powiedziałam. Wilki zaczęły warczeć i powoli się do mnie zbliżać (nawet Rudogon, o co bym go nie posądzała), więc wyciągnęłam przed siebie ręce i zamaszyście rozsunęłam je na boki wytwarzając podmuch wiatru o ogromnej sile, który odrzucił zwierzęta do tyłu. „Przypadkowo” odepchnął także minotaura od Edmunda, który zaraz zerwał się do biegu. Oszołomione wilki nie mogły pobiec za nim, a moja matka była skupiona na mnie, by coś zrobić. Piotr rozciął mieczem linę krępującą dłonie Edmunda i razem wybiegli z sali.

            - O co ci chodzi? Chyba mnie tutaj wezwałaś, prawda? Więc czemu, na Wielkiego Tasza, teraz mi się tu buntujesz?

            - Myślałam, że to będzie dobra decyzja, jednak się pomyliłam.

            - Nie chciałaś objąć tronu Narnii?

            - Chciałam się zemścić tylko na Edmundzie, ale teraz to zaszło za daleko.

            - Sympatyzujesz z nimi? A może łączy cię jakaś bliższa więź z Edmundem? – pytała mnie podejrzliwie. Prawą dłoń zaciskała na różdżce tak mocno, że widać było ścięgna, a kostki zbielały.

            - A jeśli tak, to co? – spytałam z uniesionymi brwiami.

            - Zginiesz marnie – wysyczała kobieta. Teraz już nie chciałam nazywać jej moją matką. Nie zasługiwała na to. Nie wiem czemu, ale się zmieniłam, można by powiedzieć – przeszłam na drugą stronę.

            - Na pewno nie z twojej ręki – odparłam cicho i przywołując całą moc, którą posiadałam, rozpłynęłam się w powietrzu.


	14. Część III: Rozdział 14

**Edmund**

            Na całe szczęście Piotr przyprowadził ze sobą jeszcze jednego konia, więc mogliśmy szybko uciec. Wolałem nie myśleć o tym, że Noreen specjalnie mnie wypuściła – choć przedtem sama mnie uwięziła. Ta dziewczyna była pełna sprzeczności, co nie zmienia faktu, że nadal jej nie ufałem. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że jej nienawidzę, bo w momencie obecnym czuję do niej nic – po prostu nic. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że jej nienawidzę, nie mogę powiedzieć, że ją kocham (zresztą – co to za myśl). Na razie jest mi ona absolutnie obojętna – a jednak cały czas zajmuje moje myśli.

            Nie wracaliśmy z Piotrem do Ker-Paravelu, tylko jechaliśmy do Bobrowej Tamy. Pan i Pani Bóbr na pewno przyjmą nas z otwartymi ramionami. Niestety, zajęło to trochę czasu, a między sporadycznymi rozmowami z Piotrem miałem dużo czasu na niechciane rozmyślania.

            Z doświadczenia wiem, że gdy się budzisz i wyczuwasz, że coś jest nie tak, nie wolno otwierać oczu. Tak też zrobiłem, gdy się ocknąłem w, jak się potem okazało, powozie. Rana na policzku bolała mnie okrutnie, ale to się miało nijak do rany zadanej mi lata temu przez Białą Czarownicę. Czułem też, że choć leżę na twardej ławce w powozie, moja głowa spoczywa na czymś miękkim – na kolanach Noreen. Delikatnie przeczesywała palcami moje włosy, co nawet sprawiało mi przyjemność – dopóki nie przypomniałem sobie, że ona jest wrogiem; a przynajmniej pracuje dla wroga.

            Bo nawet nie wiem, jakie żywiła do mnie uczucia. Czy ta miłość była prawdziwa, czy udawana? Nie sposób było się o tym dowiedzieć.

            Tyle, że teraz dała jawny dowód bycia _przeciw_ własnej matce – matce, którą sama wskrzesiła. I o co chodziło z tą magią? To chyba przekraczało mój „prosty, chłopski rozum”,  jak zwykła mawiać Łucja.

            Łucja. Miałem poczucie winy, że zostawiam siostry, które przez tą krótką chwilę, kiedy byłem w celi obok przemyły moją ranę. Nie mogły jej niestety opatrzyć, ale to było i tak o wiele lepsze . Postanowiłem, że pierwszym, co zrobimy, gdy zbierzemy armię, będzie szturm na zamek Jadis i odbicie więźniów.

            - O co dokładnie chodzi z tą Noreen? – Piotr zadał mi wreszcie to pytanie, o które się obawiałem. – Bo, jak zauważyłem, wskrzesiła mamusię.

            - Czyli teraz mi już wierzysz?

            - Niestety – przyznał. – Co was łączy? – zaczął wywiad. Skrzywiłem się.

            - No cóż, najpierw mi się podobała – powiedziałem. – Bardzo – dodałem po chwili. – Po czym się okazało, że to kobieta bez serca. Kiedy dziś przyjechałem do Narnii, wyznała mi miłość, ale potem tak jakby się o to pokłóciliśmy, bo jej nie wierzę, więc zarobiłem to – wskazałem policzek. – Teraz najwidoczniej sprzeciwiła się mamusi, ale nie wiem po jaką cholerę.

            - To miłość – westchnął Piotr udając rozmarzenie. Miałem ochotę walnąć go w łeb, ale na szczęście jechaliśmy w bezpiecznej odległości od siebie. Piotr Wspaniały – taa, jasne. Chociaż, w sumie ja jestem Sprawiedliwym… Więc dlaczego nie mogę ocenić Noreen tak, jak zwykle oceniam ludzi? _Bo ona zbytnio pogrywała z twoimi uczuciami_.

            - A ty się na tym tak bardzo znasz – odparłem po prostu.

            - Nie wiesz, ile podbojów miłosnych mam za sobą – powiedział, nadal z tą samą miną. Parsknąłem śmiechem.

            - W takim razie trzeba ci zmienić przydomek na Łamacz Kobiecych Serc.

            - Żeby tylko kobiecych… - W tym momencie nagle spoważniałem i popatrzyłem na niego wielkimi oczami. Ten zaczął się nagle śmiać.

            - Uwierzyłbyś w to? Edek, myślałem, że znasz mnie lepiej.

            - Ja przecież od razu wiedziałem, że to żart – powiedziałem niewinnie. Piotr tylko pokręcił głową.

            - Dawno nie ucięliśmy sobie takiej męskiej pogawędki z prawdziwego zdarzenia.

            - Wiem, co sugerujesz, więc od razu odpowiadam: nie, nie opowiem ci jak było.

            - Cholera – zaklął. – Ale czy męskie pogawędki muszą tylko na tym polegać?

            - Hm, w sumie nie – odparłem. – Ale tak na poważnie: spotkałeś kogoś ostatnio?

            - Zanim przybyłeś do Telmaru, na tą jakże długą wizytę, poznałem tam pewną zielarkę. Niezłe ziółko z niej. – Zaśmiał się ze swojego „żartu”. Ja tylko westchnąłem. Mój brat uwielbiał taki humor, co doprowadzało mnie do skrajnego zrezygnowania. – Ma na imię Sofie i siedemnaście lat. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że mnie lubi, ale z czasem… Zobaczymy, co z tego wyjdzie.

            - Sześć lat różnicy? – zdziwiłem się. – Nawet dla mnie to małolata.

            - Miłość nie wybiera.

            - Tak mówią.

            Zamilkliśmy. Pomimo całej tej sytuacji, powrotu Białej Czarownicy i tak dalej ta radosna rozmowa była pokrzepiająca.

Wcześniej jechaliśmy stępem, by konie mogły odpocząć, ale w tym momencie puściliśmy się galopem. Z oddali było słychać już rzekę, więc po kilku minutach znaleźliśmy się przy Bobrowej Tamie. Konie – jako że były nieme – uwiązaliśmy przy drzewach nad brzegiem, by mogły się napić i poskubać trawy. Sami zapukaliśmy do drzwi. Zanim ktokolwiek nam otworzył, usłyszeliśmy oburzone wołanie.

            - Goście! A ja jestem taka potargana, nieuczesana! I do tego nic jak zwykle w spiżarce nie ma!

\- Kochana, nie wiem czy wiesz, ale te ściany nie są dźwiękoszczelne.

Małe drzwi się otwarły i ujrzeliśmy Pana Bobra, który uśmiechnął się na nasz widok.

\- Wasze Wysokości! Nie spodziewaliśmy się was – powiedział. – Zapraszam do środka.

\- Chyba się już tam nie zmieścimy. – Piotr zrobił przepraszającą minę. – Ale jeżeli znasz w pobliżu jakąś kryjówkę naszego rozmiaru, chętnie tam się udamy.

Pan Bóbr pomyślał chwilę.

\- Chyba znam takie miejsce. Chodźcie.

Jego żona oburzała się, że nie zostajemy, ale w końcu powiedziała, że zaniesie nam obiad. Bóbr zaprowadził nas do dziury w zboczu pobliskiego pagórka. Gdy się w nią weszło, okazało się, że krótki tunel prowadził do całkiem okazałego pomieszczenia.

\- Taki nasz schron, na wszelki wypadek – objaśnił Pan Bóbr. – A więc teraz mówcie, chłopcy, co was tu sprowadza. I czemu musicie się ukrywać.

\- Ker-Paravel został zdobyty przez Białą Czarownicę.

Pan Bóbr zaczął się śmiać, jednak po chwili ujrzał nasze poważne miny i przestał.

\- Wy tak na serio? Ona… ona wróciła?

\- Niestety – potwierdziłem. – Przejęli nasz zamek, gdy my byliśmy w Telmarze. Wiele zwierząt i stworzeń, jak również nasze siostry, zostało uwięzione w jej lochach.

\- Przynajmniej nie pozamieniała ich w kamień.

\- Coś mi się zdaje, że jej moc osłabła przez te kilka lat i już nie może wykonać swojej popisowej sztuczki. Inaczej już by miała nową kolekcję – zauważyłem. – Nadal jednak jest niebezpiecznym wrogiem.

\- Musimy zorganizować armię – podjął Piotr. – Może Narnijczycy o tym nie wiedzą, ale zaczęła się wojna.

Pan Bóbr bardzo fachowo podszedł do sytuacji. Przez znajome wiewiórki posłał w las wiadomość, że wszystkie zwierzęta i stworzenia mają się gotować  do walki. Zbiórkę wyznaczono na następny dzień przy Kamiennym Stole. Do naszej kryjówki zaprosił także kilku swoich przyjaciół: Borsuka – który przyniósł nam kilka butelek bimbru – Szablozura, bardzo walecznego szczurka i znanego mi już Lisa. Do zmroku omawialiśmy strategię i opróżnialiśmy butelki Borsuka. W międzyczasie Pani Bobrowa przyniosła nam jakieś smażone ryby i opatrzyła mój policzek. Dzięki temu poczułem się o wiele lepiej.

Nie jest tajemnicą, że rano obudziliśmy się niekoniecznie świeży i wyspani. Mieliśmy za to plan, który zamierzaliśmy niezwłocznie wprowadzić w życie.

Do Kamiennego Stołu dotarliśmy w południe. Była tam już też część naszej armii – kilkunastu centaurów i około trzydziestu różnych zwierząt. Wiadome było, że nie możemy liczyć na wiele więcej. Do wieczora zebrała się jednak aż ponad setka ludzi, nie licząc drzew, które obiecały nam zawiadomić swoich krewnych przy zamku Jadis.

Razem z Piotrem pogrupowaliśmy ich odpowiednio. Centaury pod wodzą Fulminy – która również dotarła tu z Telmaru – miały zająć stanowiska łucznicze. Gryzonie większe i mniejsze zostały podzielone między dwóch dowódców: Szablozura i Pana Bobra. Wszystkie inne stworzenia, ze mną i moim bratem na czele stanowiły największą grupę.

Ustawiliśmy się w pobliżu zamku późnym wieczorem. Centaury sprawdzały jeszcze cięciwy, reszta zwierząt swoje miecze, sztylety, a nawet noże kuchenne. Piotr trzymał rękę na swym mieczu, sprezentowanym przez świętego Mikołaja. Mój miecz został najpewniej w sali tronowej na Ker-Paravelu. Niby dostałem jakiś inny, ale to nie było to samo. Belenus służył mi wiele lat. Jego nazwa w jednym ze starożytnych języków oznacza świetlisty lub ostry, w zależności od tłumaczenia. Jak dla mnie mógłby się nazywać nawet Beznadziejny – i tak był najlepszym ostrzem zaraz po mieczu Piotra.

Gdy słońce kompletnie zaszło, centaury ruszyły. Z pobliskiego wzgórza ostrzelały ich straż. Nawet nie wiedzieli, co się dzieje. Jak nasi kilka nocy temu, pomyślałem smutno.

Zaraz po centaurach drużyna Szablozura zaczęła szturm -wdarli się do zamku przez najmniejsze otwory i szczeliny. Po ciągnącym się w nieskończoność kwadransie wrota się otworzyły i stanął w nich Szablozur, wskazując wolną drogę. Wtedy drużyna Pana Bobra i nasza wyłoniły się z lasu i ruszyły do zamku.

W połowie drogi zatrzymały nas wilki. Na szczęście Trzy Brzuchate Niedźwiedzie i inne pozornie niegroźne zwierzęta zajęły się nimi, więc oddział Bobra wraz ze mną i Piotrem wszedł do zamku. Od razu skierowaliśmy się do lochów, gdzie żaden ze strażników już nie żył.

\- Piotruś, Edek, tutaj! – usłyszeliśmy głosy naszych sióstr. Z niemałą trudnością wyważyliśmy stare kraty i dziewczyny mogły wyjść na wolność. Obie były trochę pokiereszowane, ale szczęśliwe. Wspólnie zaczęliśmy wypuszczać innych więźniów, w tym Pana Tumnusa.

\- Szybko, Wasze Wysokości! Wiedźma i jej armia oblegają naszych przed zamkiem! – krzyknął skądś Szablozur. Przykazując siostrom, by się ukryły i nie brały udziału w walce popędziliśmy na górę. Widok, który zobaczyliśmy, gdy wypadliśmy z zamku, zmroził nam krew w żyłach.

Nasza armia stała w kole. Zewnętrzy krąg był ciasny, tworzyły go niedźwiedzie, centaury i fauny, czyli jedyne postawne stworzenia, które mogły dzierżyć tarcze. Spomiędzy ich nóg czasem wyłaniały się małe, błyskające w świetle księżyca szabelki i mieczyki, tnące przeciwników po łydkach.

Z groźnymi okrzykami wbiegliśmy z Piotrem między wrogów, tnąc gdzie popadnie. Bez słów ustaliliśmy, że musimy dotrzeć na drugą stronę – do Białej Czarownicy. Przedzieraliśmy się przez szeregi armii Jadis, o mało co nie tracąc różnych kończyn, a nawet i życia.

Niestety, musieliśmy się rozdzielić. Mój brat dołączył do obrony naszych, a ja nadal podążałem na sam koniec pola walki – które, w sumie, nie było tak duże, biorąc pod uwagę niewielką liczebność obu oddziałów.

Było tak blisko, gdy nagle jakieś ostrze zatrzymało mnie na dłużej.

\- Elovena? – powiedziałem ze zdziwieniem, widząc dziewczynę, w której kiedyś byłem zakochany (a która również chciała mnie zabić. Szczęście w związkach, nie ma co). Jej rude włosy były w nieładzie, a na twarzy malował się tryumfalny uśmiech. Uświadomiłem sobie, że w tym tygodniu już drugi raz walczę z kobietą. Chyba coś jest nie w porządku.

\- Cześć – odczytałem z ruchu jej warg. Hałas był zbyt wielki, by go przekrzyczeć. – Chętnie bym się z tobą wreszcie rozprawiła, ale muszę cię zostawić mojej pani.

\- Och, to świetnie – mruknąłem, blokując jej cios. Elovena tylko zaśmiała się i z gracją lawirując między minotaurami i innymi stworami zniknęła mi z oczu.

Nagle ni stąd, ni z owąd pojawiła się przy mnie Jadis. Nie miała już swojej różdżki – a więc tym razem ktoś złamał jej ją za mnie. Gdybym wiedział kto to, byłbym mu wdzięczny, ale teraz skupiłem się na czarownicy.

Wdaliśmy się w pojedynek - pojedynek na śmierć i życie. Trwał on długo, a im bardziej ja byłem zmęczony, tym bardziej ona wydawała się silniejsza. Mój oddech stawał się coraz cięższy, mięśnie pałały niemal żywym ogniem. Ręce powoli odmawiały posłuszeństwa, ale podświadomość nie poddawała się. W pewnym momencie jednak spóźniłem się o ułamek sekundy, i zdołałem zobaczyć jedynie ostrze miecza kierujące się w stronę mojego serca.


	15. Część III: Rozdział 15

**Noreen**

            Bycie przebitym na wylot przez miecz to bardzo ciekawe doświadczenie.

            Czuć, jak ostrze przebija twoje serce, przebija całe ciało i wychodzi z drugiej strony… Niesamowite. I wcale nie bolesne. Bo nawet o tym nie myślisz – jesteś tak zaskoczony, że tylko wpatrujesz się w swoją klatkę piersiową z której sterczy kawałek metalu.

            Zobaczyłam przerażoną twarz mojej matki. Tak – to nie mnie chciała zabić. Ale stało się. Poczułam jak ogarnia mnie ciemność.

Nagle jednak coś spowodowało, że otworzyłam oczy, a to, co zobaczyłam, było najdziwniejszą rzeczą, którą kiedykolwiek widziałam.

Stałam na balkonie w Ker-Paravelu, obserwując wschód słońca nad morzem. Wszystko jednak było takie idealne, tak szczegółowe, że aż nierealne. Oczywiście, umarłam. Lecz co robię w takim miejscu? Nie powinnam być w otchłani ciemności za to, co zrobiłam? Fakt, przeszłam „na stronę dobra”, ale to i tak mnie nie usprawiedliwia.

Gdy zniknęłam w zamku Jadis, pojawiłam się wiele mil dalej – w jakimś lesie, nie wiem dokładnie gdzie. Jeszcze nigdy się nie przenosiłam, więc nie przewidziałam, jak to się skończy. Pół dnia błąkałam się po lesie. Na noc przygotowałam sobie posłanie w jakimś dogodnym zagłębieniu – bałam się przenosić gdzie indziej, bo wylądowałabym znów nie wiadomo gdzie. Rano ponowiłam swą wędrówkę, gdy usłyszałam jakieś zgromadzenie. Użyłam czaru niewidzialności i podeszłam bliżej.

Na polanie było zebranych wiele zwierząt. Jak się dowiedziałam, czekały na króla Piotra i Edmunda – była to ich armia. Z czasem zaczęło przybywać coraz więcej i więcej zwierząt, przybyli też królowie. Ja tylko starałam się, by nie usłyszeli mojego burczenia w brzuchu. Za nimi wyruszyłam, za nimi poszłam do walki. Niewidzialnej trudno mi było lawirować między walczącymi, ale dawałam sobie radę. Byleby nie stracić Edmunda z oczu.

No i teraz nie pozwoliłam, by umarł, za to umarłam ja.

\- Witaj, Córko Adama – usłyszałam głęboki głos, który wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia. Gdy się odwróciłam, ujrzałam wielkiego lwa – jednak mimo wszystko się go nie bałam.

\- Kim jesteś? – spytałam. Lew podszedł bliżej.

\- Nie poznajesz mnie?

Poznawałam. I to aż za dobrze.

\- Co to za miejsce?

\- Miejsce nie jest istotne, moja droga – wymruczał w zadumie, spoglądając na słońce.

\- Więc… Dlaczego mnie nazwałeś Córką Adama? – zapytałam. Podświadomie wiedziałam, że teraz Lew odpowie mi na kilka ważnych pytań.

\- Zastanawiałaś się kiedyś, kto był twoim ojcem?

\- Wiele razy – przyznałam.

\- Pochodził z tego samego świata, co nasza czwórka królów. Biała Czarownica potrzebowała potomka, a raczej potomkini, która odziedziczyłaby jej moce. Wybrała się więc do Anglii i uwiodła go. Gdy była w ciąży, wróciła do Narnii. Nikt się nic nie domyślał.

Słuchałam z otwartymi ustami. Dopiero po chwili mogłam zdobyć się na kolejne pytanie.

\- Czy on żyje?

\- Tak. Ma żonę i syna.

\- Kocha ich?

\- Bardzo – przytaknął Aslan.

\- To jest najważniejsze – powiedziałam cicho. Wiedziałam,  że i tak się nie dostanę do tamtego świata, by poznać ojca, więc byłam zadowolona z jego szczęścia.

\- Skoro umarłam, to czy nie powinnam być… potępiona? Za to, co zrobiłam? – spytałam znów po dłuższej chwili.

\- W odpowiedniej chwili odkryłaś swoje prawdziwe uczucia, które wzmogły twoją moc magiczną. Teraz oddałaś życie za kogoś, kogo kochasz. To odpowiednie odkupienie.

\- A więc… Jestem w czymś w rodzaju raju?

\- Nie, moja droga. Pomimo wszystko nie nadszedł jeszcze twój czas. Musisz przedłużyć ciągłość rodu Pevensie, ciągłość rodu czwórki królów.

\- Ja… Co? – Zaniemówiłam. Przedłużenie ciągłości rodu. Co oznacza, że… - Jestem w ciąży? – spytałam, odruchowo łapiąc się za brzuch.

\- Jeszcze nie – powiedział Aslan ze śmiechem. Dziwnym, kocim, ale przyjemnym dla ucha. – Wszystko przed tobą.

\- Więc nie umarłam? Ale jak to? – zdziwiłam się. – Przecież Jadis mnie zabiła. Ona mnie przebiła mieczem na wylot!

\- Nic nie jest niemożliwe, moja droga – oznajmił Aslan, po czym znów zapadłam się w ciemność.

 

Poczułam, że jestem trzymana przez kogoś w ramionach. Na moją twarz spływało coś ciepłego… Łzy? Uchyliłam powieki. Przez rzęsy ujrzałam Edmunda – płaczącego Edmunda. Ten widok tak mnie zszokował, że otworzyłam nagle oczy i zachłysnęłam się powietrzem. On też gwałtownie otworzył oczy i odskoczyliśmy od siebie.

\- Edmund!

\- Noreen! – wykrzyknęliśmy w tym samym czasie.

Siedzieliśmy na polu bitwy, jednak było już po niej. Słońce powoli wyłaniało się zza horyzontu. Nie było nawet trupów – wszystko musiało być już uprzątnięte. W takim razie co tu robił Edmund? Nadzieja nieśmiało kiełkowała w moim sercu.

\- Nie powinnaś żyć – powiedział po chwili milczenia Sprawiedliwy bardzo poważnym tonem. Dotknęłam miejsca, gdzie ugodził mnie miecz. Na sukience wykwitła wielka plama krwi. Włożyłam palce między rozdarty materiał i wyczułam… skórę. Gładką skórę.

\- Kolejne czary-mary? – spytał z pogardą. Policzki jednak nadal miał mokre…

\- Nazwij to jak chcesz. – Wrogość w moim głosie zaskoczyła mnie samą. – To Aslan. Powiedział, że mój czas tutaj jeszcze nie nadszedł. Że… Że się zmieniłam i wybrałam lepszą stronę. Dobrą.

\- Aslan tak ci powiedział? – Przytaknęłam. – Że cię przywrócił do życia – w to wierzę. Ale w tą twoją zmianę…

\- Inaczej by mnie chyba tu nie było, prawda? – Wstałam z ziemi i otrzepałam sukienkę. – A tak poza tym, to śmierć była bardzo przyjemną i miłą rzeczą. Chętnie zostanę żywą tarczą – warknęłam i odwróciłam się, idąc gniewnym krokiem… gdzieś. Nie wiedziałam, czy mam iść do zamku, czy do lasu… Po prostu szłam przed siebie, by uciec przed Edmundem. Mężczyźni. Strategię bitwy umieją opracować, ale jeśli chodzi o relacje damsko-męskie… Zero wyczucia.

\- Zaczekaj! – Usłyszałam za sobą kroki. – Przepraszam! – Przystanęłam na chwilę, jednak zaraz potem podjęłam znów wędrówkę. Nie chcę, żeby bawił się ze mną w kotka i myszkę.  – Noreen!

Edmund podbiegł i stanął przede mną zmuszając mnie do zatrzymania się. Zrobił krok do przodu, chwycił moją twarz w ręce i pocałował.

Nie byłam w stanie myśleć. Czułam jedynie radość. Czyżby on też mnie kochał? Tak naprawdę? Z jednej strony nie wierzyłam, a z drugiej moje serce omal nie wyskoczyło mi z piersi.

Po pewnym czasie oderwaliśmy się od siebie, a Edmund oparł swoje czoło o moje.

\- Wybacz, naprawdę. Kiedy Jadis cię zabiła, zrozumiałem, że… nie jesteś mi obojętna, Noreen. Nie musisz mi uwierzyć, ale…

\- Wierzę – przerwałam mu.

\- Zraniłem cię.

\- A ja zraniłam ciebie. – Delikatnie się uśmiechnęłam i dotknęłam opatrunku na policzku Edmunda. On też się uśmiechnął i nakrył moją dłoń swoją. – Przepraszam.

\- Wybaczam ci.

 

\- Szybko! – usłyszeliśmy nagle. W naszą stronę zmierzał Piotr, jadący na oklep na koniu. W jednej ręce trzymał wodze, a w drugiej wodze drugiego konia, biegnącego truchtem obok. Patrząc na mnie zmarszczył brwi ale nic nie powiedział.

\- Co się stało? Myślałem, że już po wszystkim.

\- Wyjaśnię wam w drodze, teraz wsiadajcie. – Podał wodze drugiego konia bratu. Edmund najpierw pomógł mi usiąść po damsku, również na oklep, a sam usiadł za mną. Kiedy ruszyliśmy za Piotrem, mogłam się delikatnie oprzeć o pierś Edmunda, gdy ten kierował konia.

\- Wiesz, że Jadis zginęła, prawda? – zwrócił się do mnie Piotr. Poczułam nagły uścisk w żołądku, ale z drugiej strony poczułam ulgę. Pokręciłam głową.

\- Kto ją zabił? – spytałam.

\- Edmund.

Spojrzałam na niego, ale z nieodgadnioną miną wpatrywał się przed siebie.

\- Więc jesteś już po naszej stronie – stwierdził Wspaniały, widząc brak reakcji na wiadomość o śmierci mojej matki. Tym razem pokiwałam głową z delikatnym uśmiechem. – Duża część armii wroga uciekła, gdy przyszedł Aslan. Miedzy innymi Elovena.

\- Aslan? – Byłam zdumiona.  Piotr przytaknął tylko mówiąc „mhm” i kontynuował.

\- Dosłownie kilka minut temu Elovena oficjalnie powiedziała, że zajmuje miejsce Jadis. Możemy wrócić na Ker-Paravel, ale spokoju na pewno nam nie da.

\- Cholera – zaklął Edmund. – Te kobiety mnie kiedyś wykończą.

Popatrzyłam na niego z uniesionymi brwiami, ale nic nie powiedział, tylko zaczerwienił się lekko. Westchnęłam. Zaraz jednak coś mi przyszło do głowy.

\- Znałeś Elovenę?

\- Kiedyś. Było, minęło. – Było widać, że nie chce o tym rozmawiać, ale Piotr postanowił go wyręczyć.

\- Był z nią zaręczony, gdy okazało się, że jest czarownicą. Zerwał zaręczyny a ona poprzysięgła zemstę.

Zabolało mnie to, że miał kogoś przede mną. Niby nie powinno mnie to interesować, ale… Współpracowałam z Eloveną. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że się z nią przyjaźniłam, ale lubiłam ją. A teraz to, i jeszcze ta wojna…

Elovena nie ma na tyle mocy, by wskrzesić Jadis jeszcze raz, ale wiem, że będzie miała duży autorytet u złych stworzeń. Może zebrać naprawdę wielką armię, o wiele większą niż teraz. A my? Nie jesteśmy słabeuszami, ale wojna to wojna. Nie sądzę, że mając pod sobą wszystkich dobrych Narnijczyków wygramy z palcem w nosie.

Słońce już wzeszło i nastał piękny, letni poranek. Ciepły wiatr ogrzewał moje ramiona, śpiewające ptaki umilały długą jazdę.

\- Tak właściwie dokąd jedziemy? – spytałam, wyrywając się z letargu. – Do jakiejś kryjówki?

Obaj bracia pokręcili przecząco głowami.

\- Musimy jechać na nasz zamek. Elovena nam go oddała, a poza tym…

\- Teraz zaczęła się prawdziwa wojna – dodał chmurnie Edmund, a mnie ciarki przeszły po plecach.


	16. Część IV: Rozdział 16

**Edmund**

            Od czasu, gdy zabiłem Białą Czarownicę, minęły dwa tygodnie – a Elovena nie atakowała. To było podejrzane. Bardzo.

            Dzień był ciepły, już od samego rana zanosiło się na upał. Razem z Piotrem ćwiczyliśmy na łące nieopodal zamku. Wysiłek fizyczny dobrze nam robił – odstresowywał, a zarazem mogliśmy się przygotować do kolejnych bitew.

            - Następnym razem postaraj się bardziej – powiedziałem, przystawiając bratu ostrze do klatki piersiowej. On ze śmiechem upuścił swój miecz i podniósł ręce nad głowę.

            - Poddaję się, Edmundzie Niezwyciężony – powiedział, na co sam się uśmiechnąłem.

            - Nie ma sprawy, Łamaczu Kobiecych Serc.

            Zuzanna parsknęła śmiechem. Wraz z Noreen siedziały pod drzewem i naprawiały kolczugi. Była to bardzo mozolna robota, ale przydatna – w końcu szykowaliśmy się na wojnę. Nie tylko my potrzebowaliśmy zbroi, ale też wszelakie zwierzęta czy stworzenia.

            Zapatrzyłem się na Noreen. W skupieniu łączyła drobne metalowe kółeczka, poświęcając im całą swą uwagę. Promienie słońca przechodzące między liśćmi rozświetlały jej włosy splecione w warkocz. Gdyby nie mój refleks, miecz Piotra właśnie odciąłby mi dłoń.

            - Przez nią nie umiesz się skupić na niczym – powiedział cicho.

            - I to jest powód, żeby mnie atakować?

            - Tak.

            Iskry się posypały, gdy dwa ostrza się ze sobą starły. Zaczęliśmy walczyć tak zapamiętale, że omal nie pokaleczyliśmy się, kiedy usłyszeliśmy Łucję wykrzykującą imię Piotra. Musieliśmy jednak skończyć walkę. Po następnych kilku minutach, gdy mięśnie zaczęły mnie naprawdę boleć, udało mi się czubkiem mojego miecza wyrwać bratu jego broń z ręki. Oddychając ciężko, spojrzeliśmy na drugi koniec łąki, gdzie obok Noreen i Zuzanny stała Łucja i jakaś kobieta z córką. Dziewczyna była kilka lat od nas młodsza, miała blond włosy do ramion i prostą, lnianą sukienkę, jak jej matka. Nie wiedziałem, kim były, ale Piotr chyba tak – sądząc po tym, iż od razu podbiegł do nich. Ja poszedłem i dotarłem do nich później. Dziewczyna miała zaróżowione policzki i wyglądała na zakłopotaną. Fakt, na czas treningu zdjęliśmy z Piotrem koszule, ale nie uważałem tego za nic nadzwyczajnego…

            Dziewczyna i jej matka dygnęły, gdy się do nich zbliżyłem.

            - Drogie panie, poznajcie króla Edmunda – zaprezentował mnie brat. Ukłoniłem się i włożyłem miecz do pochwy. Piotr szybko wciągnął na siebie koszulę i zaprosił kobiety na spacer. Poszli wzdłuż linii drzew, a ja usiadłem naprzeciw moich sióstr i Noreen, skrywających się w cieniu przed upałem. Zuzanna podała mi bukłak z wodą, za co byłem jej serdecznie wdzięczny.

            - Kto to? – spytałem, gdy już ugasiłem pragnienie.

            - Jakieś zielarki z Telmaru – odpowiedziała Łucja, na co ja zakrztusiłem się ostatnim łykiem wody. Noreen zmarszczyła brwi. Z jednej strony chciałem jej powiedzieć, a z drugiej… Nie wiedziałem, czy mogę. W końcu to była tak jakby tajemnica Piotra, prawda?

            - Za szybko chciałem połknąć, to wszystko – wyjaśniłem dziewczynom, ale patrząc na Noreen mogłem przysiąc, że będzie mnie o to później męczyć. Nie byłem dla niej tajemnicą – potrafiła mnie przejrzeć na wylot, że tak to ujmę.

            I vice versa.

            Gdy ją poznałem, stanowiła dla mnie jedną wielką zagadkę. Teraz patrząc na nią niemalże mogłem powiedzieć, o czym myśli. Co się z nami stało…?

            Na całe szczęście, żadne z naszej trójki – Noreen, Piotr i ja – nie miało ochoty ogłaszać światu tego, czyją córką była Noreen.  Moje siostry wiedziały, że Gabir zdradził, ale nie wiedziały, że Noreen też. Myślały, że jest też gdzieś porwana razem z nimi. Nie wyprowadzaliśmy ich z błędu, ale też nie utwierdzaliśmy ich w tym. To była taka nasza niewypowiedziana na głos umowa.

            Obserwowałem pracujące dziewczyny, do których dołączyła teraz Łucja. Piotr zniknął z mojego pola widzenia, ale zastanawiałem się o czym rozmawiał teraz z Sofie i jej matką. Sam mówił, że „on ją lubi, a ona jego jeszcze nie” więc nie mogła być to rozmowa o zaręczynach. Więc o czym? Umysł mojego brata jak zwykle pracował inaczej niż wszystkie inne. Może to dlatego to on został Wielkim Królem?

            W przeciągu kilkunastu minut niebo zasnuło się chmurami i zaczął wiać zimny wiatr. Zadrżałem. Włożyłem z powrotem koszulę i wstałem, oferując dłoń Noreen. Ta również wstała i bez słowa ruszyliśmy  w stronę zamku.  Moje siostry podążyły za nami, jednak trzymały się w odpowiedniej odległości, byśmy nie słyszeli nawzajem swoich rozmów.

            - Piotr opowiadał mi o niej – zacząłem.

            - O dziewczynie?

            Pokiwałem głową.

            -  Z tego co wiem, chyba jest w niej zakochany, ale bez wzajemności.

            - Król zakochany w zielarce? – zdziwiła się Noreen. – Jako król powinien wyjść za jakąś szlachciankę, albo córkę jakiegoś Tarkaana…

            - Też jestem królem – przypomniałem jej.

            - Ale to co innego – powiedziała zmieszana.

            - Ja nie widzę różnicy.

            - Ale wszyscy myślą, że pochodzę z jakiegoś kalormeńskiego rodu, prawda? A poza tym Piotr jest najstarszym z was. Powinien dawać przykład i tak dalej…

            - Nie tłumacz się już, rozumiem o co ci chodzi. – Pocałowałem ją w policzek na znak rozejmu. Uśmiechnęła się na to i już nie ciągnęliśmy tematu.

            - Trzeba ci wyciągnąć szwy – powiedziała po chwili milczenia, dotykając delikatnie mojej rany. Skrzywiłem się, ale nie na jej dotyk, tylko na myśl o tym zabiegu. Gdzieś daleko w mojej pamięci zakotwiczony był obraz wyciągania szwów z mojego kolana, gdy jeszcze byłem dzieckiem.

            W końcu jednak przyznałem rację Noreen i udaliśmy się do zamku. Tam zostałem poddany bardzo bolesnemu zabiegowi – z własnej woli. Jasne, Łucja mogłaby uleczyć mnie dzięki swojemu magicznemu kordiałowi, ale nie chciałem tego. Noreen też usilnie mnie do tego namawiała, ale stanowczo zaprotestowałem. To miał być znak tego, że zawsze można wybaczyć. _Zawsze._

            Ciach – małe nożyczki przecinają nić. Jedno mocne szarpnięcie, a zaraz potem chłód nasączonego wodą wacika. I znów – ciach, szarpnięcie, chłód. I tak dalej, i tak dalej…

***

            - Nie wierzę, że to zrobiłeś.

            - To uwierz.

            - Jesteś nienormalny.

            - To trudno.

            - Nie wiem, czy to miłość, czy pożądanie, ale to cię zaślepia! Zaczynasz podejmować jakieś bezsensowne decyzje…

            - Nie wiedziałem, że będę dostawał reprymendę od młodszego brata.

            - To jest tylko ostrzeżenie. Jeśli nie będziesz ostrożniejszy, a w swoich wyborach nie będziesz kierować się rozumem, to marny nasz los.

***

            Wielki Król – też mi coś. Prędzej Król Wielkich Pomyłek.

            By zbliżyć się do Sofie, zatrudnił ją w naszym zamku jako królewską zielarkę.

            Jasne, czemu nie.

            Niech cię rozprasza, geniuszu.

            Niech nas Elovena wszystkich pozabija, bo ty się zakochałeś.

***

            - Więc nie podoba ci się to, że twój brat sobie kogoś znalazł?

            Pokręciłem przecząco głową. Staliśmy z Noreen na balkonie i opieraliśmy się o balustradę. Deszcz siąpił z nieba, ale my się tym nie przejmowaliśmy. Obserwowaliśmy ponury krajobraz  i rozmawialiśmy. Tak po prostu…

            - Nie chodzi o to – zaprotestowałem. – Sęk w tym, że ona go będzie niewątpliwie rozpraszać.

            - Przypominam, że ty też masz dziewczynę – powiedziała cicho.

            - Ale mnie nie rozprasza.

            - Och, doprawdy? – spytała z uśmiechem zwiastującym kłopoty. Złapała w ręce suknię, unosząc ją do pół łydki i mrugnęła. – Złap mnie.

            Czuliśmy się jak dzieci, gdy goniłem ją po całym zamku. Jak niewinne dzieci, które nie wiedzą, co to wojna, które nie wiedzą, co to polityka, które cieszą się tym, co mają. Beztrosko biorą świat taki, jakim się im go podaje.

            Przebiegliśmy przez kuchnię, o mało co nie przyprawiając Mamy Niedźwiedzicy o zawał serca i wypadliśmy na dwór. Z nieba woda lała się teraz niczym z kranu, więc bardzo szybko przemokliśmy do suchej nitki. W pewnym momencie Noreen poślizgnęła się na błocie i gdyby nie ja, już by w nim leżała. Złapałem ją w pasie i przyciągnąłem do siebie. Cała mokra, z włosami przyklejonymi do twarzy, wyglądała tak samo pięknie jak zawsze – a może nawet i piękniej.

            - Kocham cię, wiesz? – spytałem.

            - Wiem – odparła, wspięła się na palce i mnie pocałowała. Poczułem się jak jeden z bohaterów romansów, które namiętnie czytywała Łucja, a potem zadręczała mnie opowieściami o nich. Ale było mi wszystko jedno. W tej chwili byłem ja i była Noreen. Po prostu.

***

            Od czasu, gdy zabiłem Białą Czarownicę minęły już trzy miesiące, a Elovena nie zaatakowała.

            W końcu pogodziliśmy się z tym, że chyba nie zdołała zebrać odpowiedniej ilości wojsk i po prostu się poddała. Oczywiście, mogła chcieć uśpić naszą czujność, ale nie robiłaby tego tak długo.

            Upalny  maj przerodził się w parny sierpień. Nadal ćwiczyliśmy z Piotrem, a on nadal nie potrafił mnie pokonać. Dziewczyny naprawiły już wszelkie zbroje i teraz zajmowały się różnymi innymi kobiecymi rzeczami – krawiectwem, śpiewem, pomagały Mamie Niedźwiedzicy i Pani Misiowej w kuchni.

            Często grywaliśmy z Noreen w szachy. Dziedzina, w której niegdyś byłem niedościgniony, okazała się dla niej zbyt prostym wyzwaniem i często mnie ogrywała. Najlepiej jednak było, gdy siedzieliśmy cały dzień w bibliotece, rozgrywając jedną partię. Wybiegaliśmy myślami o dziesięć kroków przeciwnika naprzód, i to w różnych kombinacjach. Łucja żartowała, że gdyby się przysłuchać, można by usłyszeć jak nasze mózgi ciężko pracują.

            - Szach i mat – powiedziałem zaskoczony po niecałych trzech godzinach gry. Noreen była dziś zupełnie rozkojarzona, robiła takie ruchy, a których normalnie by nie wykonała. Wiedziałem, że coś ją trapi, ale nie miałem pojęcia co.

            - Edmundzie… - zaczęła, a moje obawy wzrosły. Już od jakiegoś czasu nie zwracała się do mnie pełnym imieniem – zawsze tylko Ed, po prostu Ed. Coś się musiało stać, to pewne.

            Noreen wstała z fotela i obeszła oddzielający nas stół. Odgadując jej zamiary przyjąłem ją na swoje kolana i objąłem w pasie. Ona oparła swoją głowę o moje ramię i przez jakiś czas siedzieliśmy w milczeniu.

            - Jestem w ciąży.

            Trzy słowa – tak wiele.

            Nic nie powiedziałem. Musiałem sobie to przemyśleć.

Ciąża.

Będę ojcem.

 _Ojcem_.

            Szczerze mówiąc, nie zastanawiałem się jeszcze nad małżeństwem. Jasne, ja kochałem ją, ona mnie… Ale przypuszczam, że żadne z nas nie myślało o tym jeszcze. Dla mnie ten termin był tak abstrakcyjny…

            Ciąża.

            Na Grzywę Lwa, będę mieć dziecko.

            - Panie! – usłyszałem krzyk zza drzwi. Uniosłem głowę w tym momencie, gdy do biblioteki wpadł jeden z młodszych faunów. Pokłonił się szybko – widać było, że jest zdenerwowany. – Jakiś jeździec prosi o spotkanie z panią Noreen.

            - Kto to taki? – spytała, wstając. Nawet na mnie nie spojrzała.

            - Nie przedstawił się, ale jeżeli będzie pani zwlekać, obawiam się, że sam do pani przyjdzie. Jest bardzo zdeterminowany.

            Z przerażeniem na twarzy Noreen pobiegła za faunem, a ja pospieszyłem za nimi. Już u szczytu schodów zobaczyliśmy szarpiącego się mężczyznę, przytrzymywanego przez dwóch minotaurów. Gdy zeszliśmy na dół uspokoił się i spojrzał na nas. Zaskoczony stwierdziłem, że to Gabir – z krótszymi włosami, ale i z lekkim zarostem. W jego oczach czaił się strach, ale i odrobina szaleństwa.

            Pozostałem z tyłu, a Noreen do niego podeszła.

            - Co tu robisz? – spytała chłodno. Gabir wzdrygnął się i dopiero po chwili odpowiedział.

            - Elovena zaraz was zaatakuje!

            Noreen założyła ręce na piersi i spojrzała na niego z powątpiewaniem.

            - Nie kłamię! Oni już tu idą!

            - A dlaczego miałbyś nas o tym informować?

            - Bo jesteś moją siostrą i cię kocham!

            - Już nie jestem twoją siostrą – powiedziała i już chciała się odwrócić, gdy Gabir znów krzyknął.

            - Jesteś moją _rodzoną_ siostrą!

            Nastała taka cisza, że upuszczona szpilka nie tyle co byłaby słyszalna, ale zagłuszyłaby dźwięk wirującego w powietrzu kurzu. Dwie rewelacje w ciągu kilkunastu minut. Jeszcze coś i już przestanę cokolwiek pojmować. Noreen mówiła mi, że ojciec Gabira ją przygarnął… Ale czy mógł być to aż taki zbieg okoliczności, że okazało się, że to jej prawdziwy ojciec? Tyle pytań, tak mało odpowiedzi.

            Krzyk jastrzębia rozdarł ciszę niczym nożyczki tnące materiał. Chwilę potem ujrzeliśmy w otwartych wrotach lądującego ptaka.

            - Zbliża się wroga armia, wasza wysokość! – zwrócił się do mnie. Młody faun postukał nerwowo kopytkami, minotaury spojrzały na siebie.  Gabir przybrał minę „A nie mówiłem?”

            Nie oglądając się Noreen wyciągnęła do tyłu dłoń, którą zaraz ująłem. A jednak Elovena była cały czas czujna, cały czas się przygotowywała.

            - Powiadom królowe – zwróciłem się do fauna – a ty leć poszukać króla Piotra – powiedziałem do jastrzębia. – Moje siostry powinny być u siebie, a brat wyjechał na polowanie. Wy – tym razem odwróciłem się do minotaurów – jak najszybciej zorganizujcie armię. Puśćcie chłopaka, chyba już nie będzie sprawiał kłopotów.

            Każde ze stworzeń po szybkim ukłonie poszło w swoją stronę. Gabira odprawiłem, by zaprowadził swego konia do stajni. Kiedy zostaliśmy sami, Noreen wreszcie się do mnie odwróciła.

            - Przysięgnij mi, że nic ci się nie stanie – powiedziała wiedząc, że broniąc zamku stanę w pierwszej linii.

            - Nie mogę tego zrobić – odparłem zgodnie z prawdą. – Ale postaram się. Dla… - zawahałem się przez chwilę, po czym dotknąłem jej brzucha. – Dla was.


	17. Część IV: Rozdział 17

**Noreen**

            Była połowa lipca, a pogoda cały czas się utrzymywała. Panowie jak zwykle ćwiczyli się w walce – tym razem toporami bojowymi – a my z Łucją naprawiałyśmy zbroje. A tak przynajmniej myśleli dwaj królowie.

            Właściwie, to przygotowywałyśmy zbroje dla siebie. Szybko znalazłyśmy wspólny język i jednogłośnie stwierdziłyśmy, że nie możemy bezczynnie się przyglądać bitwie. Elovena prawdopodobnie już nie zaatakuje, ale trzeba było mieć takie coś, na wszelki wypadek.

            Teraz jednak nie zszywałam skórzanych nogawic z dawnym zapałem. Łucja od razu to zauważyła i zaczęła wypytywać, co się dzieje.

            - Nic. To przez słońce. Źle na mnie działa…

            - Nie kłam! Nigdy ci przecież nie przeszkadzało. Chodzi o ciebie i Edmunda? A może coś ze zdrowiem?

            - To drugie – powiedziałam po krótkim namyśle. Łucja przekrzywiła głowę i spojrzała pytająco, a ja westchnęłam i z sercem w gardle wyznałam, co mnie trapi.

            - Już od dwóch miesięcy… Od dwóch miesięcy nie krwawię. – Moje policzki pokrył rumieniec. Nigdy nie rozmawiałam o tym z nikim – jedynie ze służkami w Kalormenie, które za pierwszym razem powiedziały mi, że nie umieram, tylko że to naturalne i nauczyły mnie, co robić w te dni. Dla królowej nie był to jednak temat tabu, bo nic nie mówiąc podrapała się po nosie w zastanowieniu. Wkrótce jednak i ona spąsowiała.

            - A czy wy przypadkiem z Edmundem…

            - Ale ja nie mogę być w ciąży! – krzyknęłam. Strwożona popatrzyłam na królów, ale szczęk metalu musiał zagłuszyć  moje słowa, bo walczyli dalej. Pamiętam o tym, co mówił Aslan, ale… tak szybko? Poza tym, nie jesteśmy małżeństwem… _Małżeństwo._ To słowo brzmi jak wzięte z innego świata.

            Nie mogłam być w ciąży. Nie. To nie tak miało być.

            Wstałam, zabrałam swoje rzeczy i skierowałam się do zamku. Musiałam to przemyśleć w samotności. Niestety, po chwili usłyszałam kroki i obok mnie zjawił się Edmund obejmując mnie w pasie. Na twarzy oprócz kilkudniowego zarostu jawiło się zaniepokojenie, przez co blizna była ściągnięta i wyglądała bardziej potwornie niż zwykle. Po jego nagim torsie spływały kropelki potu, a na boku jawił się siniak od ciosu zadanego przez Piotra. Jego mięśnie jak zwykle zaparły mi dech w piersiach, a idealnie wyrzeźbione ciało przypominało mi o pewnym posągu widzianym w Telmarze.

Teraz jednak bardziej przejmowałam się sobą, niż moim nierealnie pięknym ukochanym.

            - Coś się stało?

            - Rozbolała mnie głowa, pójdę do Sofie po jakieś ziółka – powiedziałam. – Nie musisz przerywać.

            - Na pewno?

            Pokiwałam głową, a on z rezygnacją wrócił do brata.

            Gdy dotarłam do naszej komnaty, wrzuciłam nogawice, nici i igły do szafy, a sama wspięłam się na wysokie łóżko i usiadłam, oparta o stosy kunsztownie haftowanych poduszek. Podciągnęłam nogi do piersi i oplotłam je ramionami, a czoło oparłam o kolana. Po moich policzkach zaczęły spływać łzy.

            Ja nie mogę być w ciąży.

Nie jestem na to gotowa.

Nie mogę tego zrobić.

Nie urodzę dziecka.

Nie nadaję się na matkę.

Nie, nie i nie!

Nie byłam w stanie jasno myśleć. W tym amoku dotarła do mnie jedna rzecz: mogę iść do Ality i Sofie i poprosić je o jakiś wywar, który usunął by ze mnie to coś.

Wytarłam oczy i wyszłam z komnaty. Jak najszybciej pobiegłam do pomieszczeń, które zajmowały teraz kobiety. W jednym z nich, pachnącym niesamowicie silnie przez zioła porozwieszane pod sufitem spotkałam Alitę. Szybko wyjaśniłam jej o co mi chodzi, a ona z troską wymalowaną na twarzy zaprowadziła mnie do innego pokoju. Usiadłyśmy obok siebie na jej łóżku. Zielarka złapała moje dłonie w swoje i zaczęła opowiadać.

\- Kiedy byłam niewiele starsza od ciebie, razem z moim nowo poślubionym mężem oczekiwałam dziecka. Byłam w trzecim miesiącu, kiedy zaczęło się ze mną dziać coś dziwnego.  Kilka dni później straciłam to dziecko.

Kobieta czekała na moją reakcję, ale ja tylko na nią patrzyłam bez emocji.

\- Przez bardzo długi czas nie mogłam dojść do siebie – podjęła. – Wariowałam. Straciłam chęć do życia… Trwało to strasznie długo. W końcu jednak doszłam do siebie, i gdy urodziła się Sofie postanowiłam ją kochać za dwoje. Nie niszcz sobie życia. Pomyśl, że dziecko za parę lat będzie następcą tronu. Wyobraź sobie, jaka to będzie radość z wychowywania go.

\- Nie – powiedziałam tylko i uciekłam, gdyż z moich oczu znów zaczęły płynąć łzy.

***

            - Coś się stało? – spytał zatroskany Edmund, obejmując mnie ramieniem.

            - Nic takiego. Już wszystko w porządku.

            - Na pewno?

            Pokiwałam twierdząco głową a na moich ustach zagościł uśmiech. Otuliłam się mocniej szalem i spojrzałam w kierunku zachodzącego słońca. Już byłam spokojna. Jeszcze nie wiedziałam, jak to rozwiązać, jak mu powiedzieć, _czy_ mu powiedzieć, ale byłam spokojna.

            Bez emocji.

            One uleciały ze mnie wraz ze łzami.

            Wiem, że wrócą, ale nie chcę o tym myśleć, nie teraz.

            Edmund odwrócił się od okna i spojrzał na mnie przenikliwie. Jedną dłonią pogładził mnie po policzku, a drugą położył na mojej szyi. Ja oplotłam go rękami w pasie i złączyliśmy się w pocałunku. Wkrótce moja suknia wylądowała na ziemi i zostałam tylko w gorsecie i halce. Nie pozostawałam dłużna; wkrótce Edmund i tak pozbył się swoich części garderoby. Dłońmi badałam jego mocne mięśnie pleców, a on składał delikatne pocałunki na mojej szyi.

            Nagle jednak zastygłam w miejscu. A co, jeśli to mi zaszkodzi? Co wtedy?...

            Mężczyzna zauważył zmianę i spojrzał na mnie pytająco, obejmując moją wąską talię. Pokręciłam tylko głową i zrzuciłam z siebie pozostałe tkaniny. Przejechałam palcami po jego bliźnie, a on na to się uśmiechnął. Był w tym momencie tak czarujący, że nie mogłam mu na to nie odpowiedzieć. Zupełnie zapomniałam o swoich troskach i problemach. Złożyłam pocałunek na jego zarośniętej szczęce  i wszystko potoczyło się dalej. Opadliśmy na łóżko, a reszta się dokonała.

***

            - Jeszcze mu nie powiedziałaś? – spytała z niedowierzaniem Łucja. Pokręciłam przecząco głową. Dziewczyna wydała z siebie westchnięcie pełne dezaprobaty.

            - Zrozum mnie, proszę – mój głos przybrał lekko błagalny ton. – Postaw się na moim miejscu. Nie jesteś przecież wiele starsza ode mnie. – Dotknęłam brzucha, jeszcze wyglądającego normalnie. – Tutaj znajduje się mały człowiek. Człowiek!

            - Tak, wiem to, ale…

            - Nie wiesz – przerwałam jej. – Nie wiesz, jak to jest mieć świadomość, że w tobie rozwija się dziecko. Na grzywę Lwa,  ja mam osiemnaście lat! W Kalormenie w tym wieku kobiety mają już co najmniej jedno dziecko, ale ja sama czuję się jeszcze nie dość dojrzała.

            W komnacie zapadła cisza, przerywana tylko moim głośnym oddechem. Z ledwością powstrzymywałam łzy. Ona nie umiała mnie zrozumieć. Dla niej to było dziwne, że bałam się powiedzieć Edmundowi, że jestem w ciąży.

            _Wszystko wydaje się takie proste, gdy patrzymy z zewnątrz._

            Odwróciłam się i odeszłam. Miałam już dość Łucji, i tego jej wymądrzania się. Gdyby tylko była na moim miejscu, zrozumiałaby, przez co przechodzę. Ale ona prawdopodobnie zostanie wydana za jakiegoś księcia dalekiego kraju, którego nawet nie pokocha, a danie mu dzieci będzie tylko obowiązkiem.. Tak, słyszałam, jak Piotr ostatnio rozmawiał o tym z jakimś dyplomatą.

            Nadal byłam wewnętrznie rozbita. Tylko partie szachów z Edmundem dawały moim myślom wytchnienie.

            Nie bałam się rzucić bardzo trudnego zaklęcia wskrzeszenia, a boję się powiedzieć, że jestem w ciąży.

            Czy to jest dziwne?

            Według mnie – ani trochę.

            Są różne rodzaje odwagi. Jest odwaga w bitwie, która pozwala na nie przejmowanie się sobą, tylko wyższym dobrem. Jest odwaga w wypowiadaniu własnego zdania, które wcale nie musi być takie, jak zdanie wszystkich innych. Jest odwaga w mówieniu prawdy… Ta, której właśnie mi brakuje. Ale przecież nie każdy jest idealny.

***

            - Jestem w ciąży.

            Po wypowiedzeniu tego zdania obserwowałam emocje które zagościły na twarzy Edmunda.

            Strach.

            Niedowierzanie.

            Przerażenie.

            Chciałam złapać go za rękę, powiedzieć, że ja też się najpierw bałam, ale nie potrafiłam. Coś w moim wnętrzu mówiło mi, że muszę go zostawić z własnymi myślami.

            Minuty mijały. Kurz wirował w promieniach słońca przedostających się przez piękne witrażowe okna. W tym świetle tysiące ksiąg na setkach półek zdawało się oddychać _, żyć_. Złote pionki na szachownicy błyszczały delikatnie, ukazując misterność ich wykonania. Wszystko wyglądało tak spokojnie, tak idealnie… Ja jednak wiedziałam, że Edmund toczy w myślach bitwę o wiele gorszą, niż jakakolwiek bitwa zbrojna.

***

\- Przysięgnij mi, że nic ci się nie stanie – powiedziałam. Już wcześniej wiedziałam, że Elovena nie spocznie i zaatakuje, ale teraz, gdy pomyślałam o moim Edmundzie walczącym na czele armii… Byłam przerażona. Dziecko też. Nie wiem jak, ale czułam to. Może mi się tylko wydawało, może to były tylko urojenia… Nie mam pojęcia.

            - Nie mogę tego zrobić – odparł, tak jak przypuszczałam. – Ale postaram się. Dla… - zawahał się przez chwilę, po czym dotknął mojego brzucha. – Dla was.

            Po całym moim ciele rozlało się niewiarygodne ciepło, niczym promieniujące z jego dłoni. To na pewno było tylko wyobrażenie, ale od razu poczułam się lepiej.

            _Zaakceptował nas._

            Edmund pocałował mnie w czoło, po czym odszedł spiesznym krokiem do zbrojowni. Gdy jego sylwetka znikła na końcu korytarza, zza wielkich dębowych drzwi wychynęła dobrze znana mi postać. Wysoka, o ciemnych lokach, trochę wychudzona. Mój brat.

            - Noreen.

            - Gabir.

            Żadne z nas się nie odezwało, tylko mierzyliśmy się wzrokiem. Wreszcie przerwałam tą niewygodną dla obojga ciszę.

            - Powiedziałeś wtedy, że jestem twoją rodzoną siostrą. O co ci chodziło?

            Gabir spojrzał pod swoje nogi, wziął głęboki wdech i wrócił wzrokiem do mnie. Jego wyraz twarzy był mi dobrze znany – widywałam go, gdy coś trapiło chłopaka.

            - Nie mogę ci powiedzieć.

            - Dlaczego?

            Znów uciekł wzrokiem, a ja podeszłam do niego i złapałam za łokieć, jak za dawnych czasów, kiedy chciałam zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.

            - Po prostu. Musisz to sama odkryć w swoim czasie.

            Uniosłam brwi do góry, ale nic nie powiedziałam. Już dawno przecież wykluczyłam możliwość, by ojciec Gabira, Raza Tarkaan był moim ojcem, a kiedyś naprawdę dużo o tym myślałam.  To, co teraz powiedział mi brunet… Nie jestem dobra w teoriach spiskowych, więc wciąż nic nie mówiąc odwróciłam się na pięcie i weszłam na schody, by dotrzeć do swojej komnaty. Moja zbroja nie była skończona, ale mimo wszystko chciałam ją mieć na sobie.

            Gabir mnie nie zatrzymywał. Nie wiem, co dalej ze sobą począł, ale jakoś nie chciałam o tym rozmyślać.

 

            Nogawice leżały na mnie idealnie. Od wewnątrz podszyte delikatnym suknem, z zewnątrz zrobione z miękkiej skóry nie były najlepszą ochroną przed ciosami miecza, ale lepsze to niż suknia. Nie zdążyłam zrobić nogawic z kolczugi, jak to miałam w planach, lecz to powinno wystarczyć. Na górę założyłam lnianą, jasną koszulę sięgającą do połowy uda i tej samej długości koszulę z kolczugi. Na rękach umieściłam ochraniacze własnego pomysłu: stalowa płytka włożona w skórzany rękaw sięgający od nadgarstka prawie aż do łokcia mogła zablokować cios, gdybym upuściła tarczę. Włosy związałam w mocny warkocz, jak zwykle.

            Usłyszałam pukanie do komnaty. Przeraziłam się, że to Edmund, jednak w drzwiach ujrzałam Łucję. Była ubrana podobnie do mnie, z tym że jej strój był już skończony – na nogawicach ze skóry miała te z kolczugi, a na głowie miała lniany kaptur, na który mogła nałożyć hełm. Ja niestety nie miałam takich udogodnień, więc musiałam polegać na mojej magii, która poprzez ciążę niestety zmalała.

            - Gotowa? – spytała Łucja. Z podwójnego dna szafy wyciągnęłam jednoręczny, lekki miecz i włożyłam go do przymocowanej wcześniej u pasa pochwy.

            - Gotowa – odparłam i ruszyłyśmy bronić zamku.


	18. Część IV: Rozdział 18

**Edmund**

            Ker-Paravel nie był przygotowany do obrony – bo kto by chciał atakować tę twierdzę, skoro Narnia miała pokojowe stosunki ze wszystkimi państwami wokół? Mimo, że mury były grube, nie było na nich stanowisk łuczniczych, nie było niewielkich okienek przez które można wylać na wroga smołę, nie mieliśmy tu też katapult.

            Przeklinając w myślach głupotę swoją i brata chodziłem w tę i z powrotem po jednym z balkonów. To patrzyłem na miejsce, w którym mogła być fosa (ale po co fosa, skoro zamek stoi na klifie? Debile!), to na zbliżające się w żółwim tempie wojska. A przynajmniej tak wydawało się temu, kto patrzył na nie przez cały czas. Ja nie skupiałem się jedynie na armii Eloveny więc mogłem zauważyć, że ta wielka masa stworzeń zbliża się coraz bardziej.

            Czy tak trudno byłoby nam zorganizować stałą armię? Durnie. Dwa wielkie durnie w koronach na głowach. Teraz praktycznie nie mieliśmy nikogo, kto obroniłby zamek. Z trudem uzbieraliśmy około dwóch setek – co i tak jest dobre jak na tak krótki czas.

            Nie oszukiwałem się: utrzymanie Ker-Paravelu graniczyło z cudem. Pod nosem mamrotałem ciche prośby do Aslana – a nuż się zjawi i nam pomoże? Na to również zbytnio nie liczyłem. Im bardziej samodzielni i dorośli się stawaliśmy, tym rzadziej Wielki Lew do nas przychodził. Nie przestał się o nas troszczyć, tego jestem pewien. Zachowywał się po prostu jak ojciec który wie, że któregoś dnia jego dzieci muszą się usamodzielnić, więc przygotowywał je na to od dłuższego czasu.

            Gdy nie wyzywałem siebie i Piotra od najgorszych, zastanawiałem się co z Noreen i z dzieckiem. Wiedziałem, że ona jest silna i na pewno sobie poradzi, ale miałem też nieodparte wrażenie, że będzie chciała dołączyć do walki. Jeszcze niedawno cieszyłbym się z tego, ale zauważyłem, że ostatnio jej moc zaczęła słabnąć – a poza tym nosiła pod sercem dziecko. To dlatego się bałem: że wpakuje się w coś, co przerośnie jej siły. Miałem tylko cichą nadzieję, że Zuzanna przemówi jej do rozsądku i uchroni przed postrzelonymi pomysłami Łucji.

            Usłyszałem stukot kopyt i ujrzałem biegnącego w moją stronę młodego fauna. Miał na sobie napierśnik ze złotym lwem i resztę górnej części zbroi: nogi jednak pozostawił nieosłonięte. Mimo że były tym samym bardziej narażone na zranienie, brak zbroi dawał mu niemałą przewaę. Bez zbędnych obciążeń i niedogodnień mógł chodzić po terenach trudno dostępnych dla ludzi i innych stworzeń, niczym prawdziwy kozioł górski.

            - Wasza wysokość – skłonił głowę, na co ja odpowiedziałem tym samym. – Wszystkie możliwe siły zostały zebrane. Łucznicy ustawili się na najwyższym balkonie i w północnej wieży. Bobry zbudowały naprędce dwie katapulty, a Niedźwiedzice podgrzewają miód i wodę w kotłach. Gdzie mają się ustawić?

            Poinstruowałem fauna, który czym prędzej udał się wykonać rozkazy. Byłem pełen podziwu dla pomysłowości Niedźwiedzic: wrząca woda dotkliwie poparzy ciała wroga, bo może się dostać pod zbroję, a gorący miód może wyrządzić jeszcze więcej szkód. Nie była to może smoła, ale i tak dobrze.

            Spojrzałem w górę. Łucznicy ustawili się już na pozycjach. Skrzywiłem się, gdy na najwyższym balkonie ujrzałem między nimi kobiecą sylwetkę.

            - Zuza, nie musisz tego robić – powiedziałem, kiedy wreszcie dostałem się na samą górę.

            - Jak to nie? A kto ma zaczarowane strzały? – powiedziała patrząc na mnie hardo. Zacisnąłem mocno szczęki i założyłem ręce na piersi, trzymając w jednej mój hełm.

            - Nie powinnaś tego robić.

            - A ty nie powinieneś mi mówić, co mam robić a co nie. To ja tu jestem starsza – powiedziała patrząc na mnie z dołu. Mierzyliśmy się wzrokiem, ale w  końcu odpuściłem: Zuzanna była zbyt uparta, bym się z nią dalej spierał.

            - Powiedz mi chociaż, że Noreen i Łucja się w nic się nie angażują – poprosiłem, ale po minie siostry stwierdziłem, że dziewczyny nie siedzą w spokoju razem z Sofie i Alitą. Przedłużające się milczenie Zuzy potwierdziło moje obawy.

            - Gdzie. One. Są. – warknąłem przez zęby. Siostra nie zdążyła mi odpowiedzieć, bo usłyszeliśmy ostrzegawczy krzyk jednego z orłów.

            - Szlag! – krzyknąłem. Hełm prawie wyślizgnął mi się z rąk ale przytrzymałem go, po czym pospiesznie wcisnąłem na głowę i zapiąłem pasek pod szyją.

            - Uważaj na siebie – powiedziałem Zuzannie. Ta skinęła głową i podążyła do wieży, by zająć swoją pozycję.  Ja zbiegłem na dół do grupy dowodzonej przez mojego brata.

            Kiedy tam dotarłem, Piotr rzucił się na mnie.

            - Gdzieś ty był?! – krzyknął, łapiąc mnie za tunikę narzuconą na metalowy napierśnik. Odepchnąłem go trochę za mocno, przez co wpadł na jednego z centaurów. Margon spojrzał na nas karcąco a ja tylko spuściłem wzrok w ramach przeprosin.

            - Ważne, że już tu jestem – odparłem. Brat popatrzył na mnie krzywo ale już nic nie powiedział. Stanęliśmy obok siebie na czele naszej niewielkiej armii.

            Zakląłem, widząc katapulty – nasze szanse jeszcze bardziej zmalały. Piotr starał się wyglądać na silnego i nieustraszonego wodza, ale widziałem lekki przestrach w jego oczach. Mignął on jednak  tylko przez chwilę, zastąpiony groźnym zdecydowaniem.

            Kiedy minotaury załadowały kamienie do łopat katapult, zamknąłem oczy. Po chwili usłyszałem paskudny huk i odgłos sypiących się z góry cegieł. Cięciwy zabrzęczały i zaraz potem powietrze przeszyło mnóstwo strzał pędzących w stronę wroga. Słychać było krzyki trafionych.

Ciała padające na ziemię. Ponownie strzały. Krzyki.

Trzeszczenie drewna i huk kuli uderzającej zamek. Po niej druga. Trzecia.

Strzały.

Czwarta kula.

Spadające cegły. Więcej cegieł, jeszcze więcej…

Wreszcie otworzyłem oczy i z przerażeniem spojrzałem na północną wieżę – której w połowie już nie było. W tym momencie poczułem zimną furię. 

***

            Jak się nazywa to dziwne uczucie, kiedy coś widzisz i myślisz, że już to kiedyś widziałeś, ale to niemożliwe? _Deja vu,_ chyba tak. W każdym razie, ja tego uczucia nie doświadczyłem.

            Stojąc na najniższym balkonie zamku, obserwując nadchodzącą wciąż armię Eloveny w głębi serca ponownie przeżywałem poprzednią bitwę stoczoną z czarownicą, jednak w innym miejscu i jakby w innym czasie – wydawałoby się, że te niecałe dziesięć lat to sto, a nawet i tysiąc.

Serce waliło mi mocno, jakby ukryte bardzo, bardzo głęboko i przywoływało rytm walki. Krew pulsowała w skroniach i wydawało mi się, że gdyby nie hełm, wybuchłaby mi głowa. Spocona dłoń ślizgała się w metalowej rękawicy, ściskając rękojeść miecza. Podeszwy stóp bolały niemiłosiernie w niewygodnych i sztywnych butach, a przecież dopiero co je założyłem. Metalowe płyty na ramionach ciążyły mi, niczym problemy które swoją siłą przyciskają mnie do ziemi.

Nitka, którą wyhaftowany został złoty lew na środku mojej czerwonej tunik,i mieniła się w słońcu. Powinno mi to dodawać otuchy, ale tak nie było. Skwar sączył się z nieba, gorące powietrze wydawało się być ciężkie, a przez to, że wiatr postanowił sobie odpocząć, niemalże stało.

Czy byłem gotów do walki?

Oczywiście.

***

            Moja świadomość zupełnie się wyłączyła. Rejestrowałem obrazy, a ciało działało samo. Przecież gdybym zaczął myśleć, zastanawiałbym się, czy to co chcę zrobić jest bezpieczne czy wykonalne, a do tego nie mogłem dopuścić.

            Przeskoczyłem nad jakimś trupem z kilkoma strzałami w brzuchu i wtoczyłem się pod jednego z dwóch słoni bojowych. Z całej siły dźgnąłem twardą skórę tam, gdzie zwierzę powinno mieć serce. Wyciągnąłem broń i uciekłem, nim wielkie cielsko runęło na ziemię.

            Oblężenie Ker-Paravelu zamieniło się w bitwę, z czego poniekąd się cieszyłem – nie mieliśmy przecież żadnego doświadczenia w obronie zamku. Teraz mogliśmy po prostu wybić wszystkich atakujących nim dostaną się do bram… Jednak nie jestem pewien, czy jest to możliwe.

            Ciach – głowa jakiegoś zwierzęcia przeleciała obok mnie, ale ja już byłem kilka metrów dalej. W pewnym momencie zorientowałem się, że tym razem walczę nie ze stworzeniem, a z ciemnoskórym mężczyzną. Skrzywiłem się. Nie wiem, jak Elovena zdołała „przemycić” kalormeńskich żołnierzy tuż pod naszym nosem – przecież po całej Narnii krążyły ptaki, które by nam o tym doniosły - ale udało jej się to. Zauważyłem, że Kalormeńczyków było tu dość dużo.

            Ten akurat nie fechtował zbyt dobrze, więc szybko z nim sobie poradziłem. Wkrótce jednak otoczyło mnie czterech groźnie wyglądających żołnierzy. Nie czekając aż zrobią jakiś krok, zaatakowałem pierwszy. Dopiero kiedy jeden z nich padł już trupem, a drugi został dotkliwie zraniony, pozostała dwójka ocknęła się niczym ze snu. Na moje nieszczęście, starszy z mężczyzn był bardziej doświadczony i kiedy jego młodszy towarzysz został przeze mnie zabity, szybko i bezbłędnie zaatakował.

            Cięcie z góry. Teraz lewa. Znowu lewa… Nie, prawa. Znowu. Krok do przodu. I drugi. Trzy do tyłu. Jeszcze dwa. I mocno, prosto w serce! A niech to, odbił tarczą. Nieważne. Byle nie wypadać z rytmu. Ruch za ruchem, cios za ciosem.

            Już miałem poderżnąć mu gardło, gdy Kalormeńczyk padł na ziemię, a za nim zobaczyłem nikogo innego jak Noreen. Ubrana w śmieszną (kobieta w spodniach? Co też jej przyszło do głowy?), niekompletną zbroję, z mieczem w jednej ręce i tarczą w drugiej, włosami związanymi w warkocz, z którego wymknęło się kilka pasemek wyglądała nieziemsko. _Inter arma silent musae?_ Może ona, nie muza ani bogini, milczała – ale za to ja zacząłem na nią wrzeszczeć.

            - Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! – starałem się przekrzyczeć szczęk broni.

            - A co miałam zrobić? Siedzieć z założonymi rękami w „bezpiecznym” zamku i czekać, aż to wszystko się szczęśliwie skończy?

            W tym momencie musieliśmy się na chwilę rozdzielić, ale po kilku machnięciach mieczami mogliśmy wrócić do przerwanej rozmowy.

            - Cholera jasna, kobieto, ty jesteś w ciąży! – krzyknąłem.

            - Nie histeryzuj, od tego się nie umiera!

            Zamknęła mi tym usta. Jako że trwała bitwa, nie mieliśmy czasu na kłótnie. Po kilku minutach niemalże odruchowo stanęliśmy plecami do siebie i tak walczyliśmy, osłaniając siebie nawzajem. Mimo naszych wcześniejszych relacji – szczególnie tej niewielkiej potyczki - w walce byliśmy idealnymi partnerami.

            Nie wiem, ile czasu minęło, kiedy w końcu zaczęły mnie opuszczać siły i adrenalina – byłem jednak zdziwiony,  że stało się to tak późno. Zerkałem przez ramię na Noreen, która była o wiele bardziej zmęczona ode mnie, mimo że czasem pomagała sobie magią, która przecież również nadwyrężała jej siły.

            Nagle usłyszałem jej krzyk. Odwróciłem się na tyle szybko by podtrzymać ją, kiedy upadała. Jej przeciwnik już nie żył, ale przez rozcięcie w jej spodniach sączyła się jasnoczerwona krew. Cholera.

Jednak odgłos, który usłyszałem chwilę potem, przyprawił mnie o dreszcze. Był to tryumfalny okrzyk zwycięstwa – i to nie naszego.

Jak na komendę cała armia Eloveny z krzykami radości porzuciła swoje poprzednie pojedynki i ruszyła do Ker-Paravelu. Nie chciałem na to patrzeć, nie mogłem. Dla mnie liczyła się tylko moja Noreen.

Zdarłem z siebie ozdobną tunikę  - po co mi ona była? – i zawiązałem ją mocno nad raną. Na całe szczęście ujrzałem, że krwotok słabnie, ale niestety nie ustaje zupełnie.

Wreszcie mogłem się rozejrzeć. Gdy zobaczyłem, ilu poległych ma złotego lwa na piersi, wydałem z siebie bliżej nieokreślony jęk. Zdjąłem hełm i rękawice i rzuciłem je na ziemię, by przeczesać palcami włosy – jakbym mógł tym uczesać myśli. Gorycz przegranej przybiła mnie.

Ocaleli zbierali się na skraju lasu, a po polu bitwy krążyła Łucja – również w zbroi – i poiła rannych swoim magicznym kordiałem.  Odetchnąłem z ulgą – Noreen będzie mogła szybko wyzdrowieć.

Dziewczyna cicho pisnęła, gdy wziąłem ją na ręce.

\- Co robisz? – spytała z wyrzutem. – Przecież jeszcze umiem chodzić – powiedziała, ale jej głos był słaby.

\- Długa walka, ciąża i krwotok to chyba nie jest najlepsze połączenie.

\- Zapomniałeś o magii – mruknęła.

\- Fakt – odparłem jedynie. Kiedy dotarliśmy do marnych resztek naszej niewielkiej armii, ujrzeliśmy załamanego Piotra siedzącego pod drzewem oddalonym trochę od całej reszty.

\- Posadź mnie tutaj – powiedziała Noreen – i idź do niego. – Jakby czytała w moich myślach.

Przytaknąłem. Ułożyłem ją wygodnie, a ona oparła się o jakiś głaz. Skrzywiła się i złapała za udo.

\- Na pewno mogę cię zostawić? – zapytałem zaniepokojony. Nagle jednak obok nas zjawiła się Pani Bobrowa, jak zwykle w odpowiednim miejscu o odpowiednim czasie. Obiecała, że zajmie się odpowiednio dziewczyną, więc trochę spokojniejszy chciałem się oddalić. Poczułem jednak jak Noreen łapie mnie za rękę. Zdziwiony spojrzałem na nią, a ona tylko ścisnęła moją dłoń dodając otuchy. Pochyliłem się i pocałowałem ją w czoło, po czym ruszyłem do mojego brata.

***

            - Piotr?

            Blondyn  podniósł głowę i zobaczyłem łzy na jego policzkach. Zaczerwienione oczy i pociąganie nosem mówiły same za siebie.

            Usiadłem obok niego i postanowiłem się na razie nie odzywać. Pytając, niczego bym nie osiągnął. Nigdy nie widziałem, by Piotr – mój starszy brat, mój wzór do naśladowania – płakał. Nawet jako dziecko; przecież to on się nami opiekował, zastępował nam tatę. Musiał być twardy.

            - Jesteśmy idiotami – odezwał się wreszcie.

            - Też to zauważyłem.

            I znów zapanowała cisza. Widziałem jak Pani Bobrowa opatruje Noreen, inni – ludzie, zwierzęta, stworzenia – też się sobą zajmują, a w oddali Łucja ratuje tych ledwo żywych, ale nie było ich zbyt wielu.

            - Wiesz, co jest najgorsze? – spytał mnie Piotr. Pokręciłem przecząco głową. Mój brat pociągnął nosem. – Że Sofie tam została.

            Poczułem jak mi się ściska serce, gdy wyobraziłem sobie tę paskudną wiedźmę, w którą przemieniła się przez ten czas Elovena, panoszącą się w naszym zamku, wtrącając delikatną i młodą dziewczynę rado lochu.

            - Uratujemy ją i odbijemy nasz zamek – zapewniłem brata.

            - Miło by było – mruknął.

            Po raz kolejny pogrążyliśmy się w ciszy. Przeżywaliśmy nawzajem swój ból.

            - Każdy z nas zakochał się nie w tej dziewczynie co powinien, prawda? – Zaskoczył mnie tym. O co mu chodziło? – Nie rób takiej miny. Ja, Wielki Król Piotr przez ostatni czas zalecałem się do biednej siedemnastolatki z Telmaru. A ty… Przez ciebie Noreen wywołała tę wojnę!

            - Ale się zmieniła – odparłem, bawiąc się źdźbłem trawy .

            - Ona tak. Sofie za to nigdy się nie zmieni. Nie okaże się, że jest jakąś królewną czy inną arystokratką, dziedziczką wielkiego majątku.  Na zawsze pozostanie tą zielarką, którą poznałem kiedy mój koń niemal jej nie stratował. Nigdy nie będę mógł się z nią ożenić, bo wzbudzę pogardę u wszystkich liczących się ludzi. Oni stwierdzą, że państwo którego władca wiąże się z kimś niższego stanu nie może się liczyć. Pozrywają sojusze…. Ale co ja mówię? Narnią właśnie zawładnęła Elovena. Straciliśmy ją.

            - Nie straciliśmy Narnii: póki żyjemy, jesteśmy jej władcami. Czy to w zamku czy poza nim. I nie dramatyzuj tak. Jesteś Wielkim królem, tak? Ludzie się z tobą liczą, Piotrek. Nie odważą się powiedzieć złego słowa o wyborze twojego serca. Skup się teraz na odzyskaniu Ker-Paravelu, dobrze? – z tymi słowami podniosłem się z ziemi i odszedłem. Już po drodze zacząłem pozbywać się coraz bardziej zbroi:  naramienniki, napierśnik, kolczuga; dalej metalowe płyty ochraniające nogi. Zostałem jedynie w lnianej tunice którą miałem pod spodem i skórzanych spodniach, oraz ciężkich metalowych butach – ich nie mogłem zdjąć. Kiedy podszedłem do Noreen, ta wyglądała już trochę lepiej. Jedną nogawkę spodni miała obciętą nad raną, a na niej gruby opatrunek uciskowy. Załzawionymi oczami wpatrywała się w zamek. Bez jednej wieży, z podziurawionym murem i wyważoną bramą prezentował się okropnie.

             Przysiadłem się do niej i objąłem ją. Położyła głowę na moim ramieniu. Z niepokonanej wojowniczki, którą była chwilę temu, zmieniła się w silną, ale wrażliwą dziewczynę, zranioną i osłabioną.

            Zaczęło zmierzchać. Łucja wreszcie wróciła, jednak w magicznej buteleczce już nic nie zostało. Siłą woli powstrzymałem się by na nią nie naskoczyć za to, że nie zostawiła nic dla mojej ukochanej i dla mojego dziecka – przecież na nie też ta walka jakoś wpłynęła.

            Wkrótce spostrzegłem, że wszyscy wpatrujemy się w jeden punkt – w tą wieżę, która na naszych oczach runęła, grzebiąc naszych przyjaciół. Czy Zuzanna była między nimi? A może jakoś się uratowała?

            Co teraz z nami będzie?

            Tak dużo pytań, tak mało odpowiedzi. Pomimo to do wszystkich docierała gorzka prawda.

            Straciliśmy Ker-Paravel.


	19. Część IV: Rozdział 19

**Noreen**

            Siedziałam nad brzegiem rzeki i puszczałam „kaczki” do wody. Byłam wściekła: przez moją ranę nie będę mogła brać udziału w odbijaniu zamku.

            Kiedy okazało się, że Łucji nie została już ani kropla magicznego płynu, nie byłam zdziwiona – choć moja rana musiała teraz być zaszyta. Dostałam więc jakiś gałganek, który mogłam zagryźć, a Edmund złapał mnie za rękę – i tyle. Musiała pogodzić się z bólem większym, niż ten przy rozcinaniu mojej nogi tą dziwną, zakrzywioną kalormeńską szablą.

            Rzuciłam kamieniem z całej siły, a woda chlupnęła na wszystkie strony. Jak mogliśmy tak przegrać, tracąc aż tylu ludzi?

            Bolało mnie to, ile osób, zwierząt i stworzeń przeze mnie poniosło śmierć. Bo taka jest prawda: to wszystko wywołałam ja, i choć ja sama się zmieniłam, to moje pierwsze decyzje były tą pierwszą kostką domino, która runęła, popychając kolejne.

            Wstydzę się. Okropnie się wstydzę tego, jaka byłam i co zrobiłam. Mimo że tylko kilka osób o tym wie, a reszta jest niczego nieświadoma, to nie umniejsza mojej winy. Bo jak to musiało wyglądać z perspektywy takiego Pana Tumnusa?

            Do zamku Łucja i Edmund przyprowadzają jakąś dziewczynę i chłopaka i mówią, że to będą ich goście. Edmund i ta dziewczyna mają się ku sobie. Nagle król wyjeżdża do Telmaru i pojawia się Jadis – choć powinna już dawno nie żyć – i przejmuje zamek. Panuje taki zamęt że nikt nie zauważa, że ta dziewczyna i jej brat są po stronie czarownicy. Potem Edmund i Piotr oswobadzają jeńców wiedźmy, a Sprawiedliwy oficjalnie jest już z tą dziewczyną, którą (pewnie) również uwolnił. Za zabicie Białej Czarownicy inna wiedźma bierze odwet. Czy jest tu coś podejrzanego? Nie, skądże.

            Tylko kryjąca się za tym intryga.

            Kto mógł przewidzieć, że ta planująca od dziecka zemstę dziewczyna zakocha się w znienawidzonym mężczyźnie? Podobno od miłości do nienawiści tylko jeden krok… Ja go zrobiłam, tyle że w drugą stronę. I nie żałuję.

                        Chciałam już wstać, ale byłam tak osłabiona, że nie udałoby mi się to bez niczyjej pomocy. Na całe szczęście w pobliżu przechadzała się Łucja, która mnie podtrzymała. Podała mi też mój kijek, na którym się opierałam, by odciążyć nogę.

            Spojrzałam w stronę naszego obozowiska, szukając wzrokiem Edmunda. W tym miejscu koryto rzeki znajdowało się w niewielkiej dolince, w której to się jak na razie osiedliliśmy. Zbudowaliśmy – a raczej inni zbudowali, bo ze mną obchodzono się jak z jajkiem – kilka szałasów. W każdym z nich było miejsce na kilkanaście osób, a ziemia została obłożona suchą trawą, by spało się choć trochę wygodniej. Wreszcie zauważyłam Edmunda: wraz z Piotrem siedział oddalony od tego całego rozgardiaszu panującego w obozie i rysował coś patykiem na ziemi. Powoli pokuśtykałam w tamtą stronę.

            - Cześć, Ed – powiedziałam, kiedy zbliżyłam się do nich. – Piotrze – kiwnęłam głową. On odpowiedział tym samym: niezbyt mogliśmy się dogadać. Nie ufał mi, a ja w pełni go rozumiałam. To przeze mnie Sofie została w zamku.

            Edmund wstał i powiedział bratu, że dziś już więcej nie wymyśli. Uśmiechnął się do mnie słabo i pocałował w policzek.

            - Jak się czujesz? – zapytał.

            - Tak samo jak wcześniej – odparłam. Spacerowaliśmy brzegiem rzeki. Edmund dostosował swoje tempo do mojego, chociaż widziałam, jak nerwowy był i gdyby tylko mógł, zamiast spokojnie iść pognałby jakby się coś paliło. Położyłam mu rękę na ramieniu. – Spokojnie, nie denerwuj się tak.

            - Mam się nie denerwować? Przecież zawiedliśmy, Noreen. Zawiedliśmy _wszystkich_.

            - Ale naprawimy to – zapewniłam. Z twarzy Edmunda nie zszedł jednak wyraz niezadowolenia.

            - Mam okropne poczucie winy – przyznał wreszcie.

            - A ja to co? – spytałam, zatrzymując się. Chłopak odwrócił się i zmarszczył brwi. Westchnęłam. – Ten cały bałagan nie zrobił się sam z siebie.

            - Nie musisz się obwi…

            - Ja się mam nie obwiniać?! – przerwałam mu. - To przecież wszystko przeze mnie! Gdybym nie wymyśliła sobie tej zemsty, żeby pomścić „kochaną mamusię”, nic z tych rzeczy nie miałoby miejsca! Siedziałbyś sobie w zamku, rozstrzygał spory pomiędzy sąsiadami, jeździł za granicę by załatwiać różne polityczne sprawy… A teraz nie ma ani zamku, ani poddanych, ani nawet porządnego miejsca do życia!

            - Chyba masz coś wspólnego z Piotrem – mruknął Edmund, ale nic więcej nie powiedział.

            - Czyli przyznajesz mi rację, tak?

            Brunet zacisnął usta w wąską linię i dalej nic nie mówił. Spuściłam głowę i wpatrywałam się kamienie pod moimi stopami. Po chwili poczułam dłoń Edmunda na moim policzku. Spojrzałam na niego. Już chciał coś powiedzieć, kiedy usłyszeliśmy wysoki, ewidentnie kobiecy krzyk – a może raczej wrzask.

            W rzece widać było miotającą się sylwetkę. Nawet, gdyby się nie słyszało jej krzyku, można było stwierdzić, że to kobieta – suknia wydymała się w wodzie i falowała.

            Nim ktokolwiek zdołał zrobić cokolwiek, Piotr wskoczył do rzeki i przepłynął niemalże całą jej szerokość, żeby dotrzeć do tonącej. Chociaż tego nie słyszeliśmy widać było, że mówi coś do niej, a po chwili ona się uspokaja i nie wymachuje bez sensu nogami i rękami. W tym czasie on objął ją ramieniem i przypłynął do brzegu. Edmund od razu pobiegł, by pomóc wydostać się z wody bratu i niedoszłemu topielcowi. Kiedy i ja tam doszłam, przeżyłam szok.

            To była Sofie.

            Dziewczyna wykaszlała resztki wody z płuc i nim zdążyła się na dobre otrząsnąć, Piotr porwał ją w ramiona.

            - Już nigdy, przenigdy cię nie zostawię, rozumiesz?  Kocham cię tak bardzo, że ledwo co żyłem myśląc, że jesteś w zamku z tą wiedźmą.

            Jako że oboje byli kawałek od nas, nie usłyszałam, czy Sofie odpowiedziała Piotrowi – za to widziałam, że mocno się do niego przytuliła, jakby był właśnie tą ostatnią deską ratunku, bez której pójdzie na dno. I siedzieli tak, wtuleni w siebie.

            Poczułam, że Edmund obejmuje mnie od tyłu.

            - Może to i twoja wina, ta cała wojna, ale z twoją pomocą ją skończymy – wyszeptał mi do ucha. Czując jego ciepły oddech na swojej skórze na moich policzkach pojawił się rumieniec, a moje serce zaczęło bić szybciej, słysząc tą odpowiedź.

            - Wierzysz we mnie – stwierdziłam, odwracając się do niego.

            - Oczywiście.

            Kiedy jego usta rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu, blizna przybrała dziwny kształt. Nadal czułam ukłucie żalu, gdy na nią patrzyłam, ale nie było już to poczucie winy rozdzierające moje serce na strzępy.

            Odwzajemniłam uśmiech Edmunda, nie myśląc już o żadnej wojnie.

***

            Nie potrafiłam zasnąć. Wszyscy w szałasie już od dawna śnili, tylko nie ja. Leżałam przy Edmundzie i słuchałam jego spokojnego oddechu, rozmyślając o dzisiejszych wydarzeniach.

            Kiedy Sofie doszła wreszcie do siebie opowiedziała nam, dlaczego się tu znalazła. Niedługo po tym, jak zdobyto Ker-Paravel, wojska Eloveny przeszukiwały zamek. Znaleźli oni dziewczynę wraz z matką ukrywające się gdzieś w podziemiach. Stwierdzono, że kobieta na nic się nie przyda i zabito ją, a Sofie zabrano do wiedźmy, by osądziła, co z nią zrobić. Ta powiedziała, że ten, który ją odnalazł, może ją sobie zabrać jako „trofeum wojenne”. Ucieszony Kalormeńczyk zamknął ją w jednej z komnat. Sofie się nie poddała i udało jej się uwolnić. Było to w środku nocy, więc ukryła się w lesie. Rankiem obudziły ją Drzewa. Była przerażona, ale Wierzba przekonała ją, żeby im zaufała. Pokazała jej kierunek, w którym się udaliśmy i towarzyszyła przez część drogi. Kiedy dziewczyna wreszcie zauważyła nasz obóz okazało się, że jest po drugiej stronie rzeki, więc postanowiła przez nią przepłynąć… A całą resztę już widzieliśmy.

            Byłam pełna podziwu dla niej. Gdyby mnie takie coś się przydarzyło, nie zwlekałabym z uwolnieniem się przy pomocy magii albo chociażby miecza, ale ona jest inna niż ja. Jest zwykłą dziewczyną, znającą się na ziołach, ich uprawie i zastosowaniu. Ona nie ćwiczyła latami z przybranym bratem szermierki, ona nie zaglądała do księgi zaklęć każdej nocy, by rosnąć w siłę.

            Zastanowiło mnie to, co się stało z Gabirem. Czyżby zginął? A może znów przyłączył się do Eloveny? Teraz wiedziałam, że to zwykły tchórz, który trzyma się tego, kto jest silniejszy. Dlaczego więc przyszedł nas ostrzec? Mieliśmy znikome szanse na obronę. I co znaczyło to, że jesteśmy prawdziwym rodzeństwem? Nie rozumiałam tego. Aslan by mi powiedział przecież, prawda? Skoro umarłam, zasługiwałam na wyjaśnienia i je dostałam. Nie ukrywałby tego przede mną…

            Nagle usłyszałam jakieś dźwięki dochodzące z zewnątrz. Wstrzymałam oddech i nasłuchiwałam – to były czyjeś kroki.

            Podpierając się moim kijkiem wyszłam z szałasu jak najciszej mogłam i miałam wrażenie, że oślepnę – ujrzałam takie jasne światło i zdziwiłam się, że w zbudowanym z gałęzi szałasie nie było tego widać.

            Światło zgasło, a ja zobaczyłam Wielkiego Lwa.

            Chyba jednak coś przedostało się przez liche ściany, bo ze wszystkich szałasów zaczęli wychodzić ludzie, a na widok Aslana klękali. Ja też to uczyniłam. Tę atmosferę przerwała Łucja, która po prostu podbiegła do niego i ku zgorszeniu wszystkich przytuliła się do lwa.

            - Witaj, córko Ewy – powiedział, śmiejąc się. Nikt jednak nie śmiał się poruszyć. Kiedy Łucja odeszła kawałek od Lwa, ten wreszcie zwrócił uwagę na nas.

            - Witajcie, moje drogie dzieci – powiedział. Umocnieni tymi słowami powstaliśmy i z powagą wpatrywaliśmy w Aslana. – Wiem, że myślicie, że to wszystko to wasza wina, że straciliście zamek, ale nie możecie się obwiniać. – W tym momencie spojrzał na mnie, a ja wiedziałam, że On mi przebaczył.

            - Co więc teraz możemy zrobić? – usłyszałam mocny głos Piotra i ujrzałam go wychodzącego przed tłum.

            - Odbić zamek oczywiście.

            - Nie mamy wystarczającej liczby ludzi, panie. Wielu zginęło, a część tych, którzy przeżyli, jest ranna. Nie możemy ryzykować.

            - Lecz jeśli nie zaryzykujecie, nie odzyskacie Ker-Paravelu.

            - A jeśli zaryzykujemy, wszyscy zginiemy.

            - Piotrze! – ryknął Lew, a ja musiałam zakryć uszy, głos był tak potężny. – Nie przybyłem tu, by prosić cię o coś niemożliwego. Przyprowadziłem ci posiłki.

            Piotr stał oniemiały przez chwilę, a wśród naszych ludzi rozległy się radosne szepty. Nadzieja – najpotężniejsza z emocji – zawładnęła obozem.

            - Idźcie spać – powiedział Aslan ciepłym głosem. – Musicie być gotowi na jutro. Łucjo, Piotrze, Edmundzie, wy zostańcie.

            Poczułam w sercu lekkie ukłucie, ale nie chciałam dopuścić do siebie myśli, że była to zazdrość. Rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie w stronę Lwa skierowałam się do szałasu wraz z innymi, a kiedy położyłam się na moim posłaniu, momentalnie zasnęłam.

            Był to sen bez snów, bez żadnych marzeń czy myśli. Oczyszczający ze wszelkiego zmęczenia, trosk i zmartwień. Kamienny sen, jak to się mówi.

            Gdy obudziłam się rano zauważyłam, że w szałasie już nikogo nie było, za to mogłam usłyszeć gwar dochodzący z zewnątrz. Wstałam i głośno wciągnęłam powietrze ze zdziwienia – mogłam się oprzeć na zranionej nodze. Korzystając z tego, że szałas jest pusty zdjęłam spodnie i odwinęłam prowizoryczny bandaż. Nie było śladu po ranie. Wciągnęłam spodnie z powrotem i wyszłam na zewnątrz.

            - Wczoraj ledwo co mogłem wytrzymać z bólu, a teraz popatrz, łapa jak nowa! – chwalił się jeden gepard drugiemu. Pewien młody faun, któremu ukruszyło się wczoraj kopytko z niedowierzaniem oglądał kończynę, która wyglądała jak przed bitwą.

            Aslan nas uzdrowił przez sen, właśnie to zrozumiałam. Z czego mnie już po raz drugi. Zadrżałam, nagle myśląc o przysłowiu „Do trzech razy sztuka”. Miejmy nadzieję, że w moim wypadku nie będzie ono prawdziwe… Dwa razy zdecydowanie wystarczy.

            Nagle wszyscy usłyszeli jakiś szum. Nasze głowy odwróciły się ku jego źródłu, ale jako że byliśmy w dolinie, nic nie zauważyliśmy. Dopiero po chwili zobaczyliśmy coś na szczycie skarpy, a to, co ujrzeliśmy, przeszło nasze najśmielsze oczekiwania.

            W dolinę zaczęła schodzić armia – i to nie byle jaka armia. Telmarowie. W błyszczących w słońcu zbrojach, twarzach zasłoniętych bezosobowymi maskami, idący w zwartym szyku, a na czele trójka królów na koniach.

            Wyglądali zupełnie inaczej niż poprzedniego dnia. Łucja, w bogato zdobionej sukni, ale i skórzanym gorsecie i mieczu przy boku wyglądała olśniewająco z kasztanowymi lokami spływającymi na plecy. Piotr w czystej zbroi, z czerwoną tuniką ze złotym lwem na piersi, patrzący na nas z satysfakcją i lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

            I Edmund.

            Poczułam się tak, jak kilka miesięcy (a wydawałoby się że lat) temu, gdy przybyliśmy z Gabirem do Narnii i zobaczyłam go po raz pierwszy od dnia, w którym przyjechał do Taszbaanu. Moje serce zabiło szybciej, poczułam ciepło rozlewające się na moich policzkach. Ciężko mi było oddychać, gdy tak na niego patrzyłam. On zdawał się wypatrywać kogoś w tłumie, aż w końcu wzrok zatrzymał na mnie i uśmiechnął się, co było zamachem na moje życie.

            Otrząsnęłam się z tego, gdy wszyscy już się zatrzymali, a przed nich wyszedł Aslan.

            - Jesteśmy uratowani! – pisnął głos jakiegoś gryzonia.

            - Jeszcze nie, mój mały przyjacielu – zwrócił się do niego Aslan. – Ja wam mogę jedynie pomóc. To od was zależy, czy odbijemy zamek czy nie.

            Nagle, jakby na jakiś umówiony znak wszyscy rzucili się do szałasów po zbroje i broń, by się przygotować. Czując lekkie mdłości udałam się tam wolniej – a poza tym jeszcze nie ufałam mojej na nowo zagojonej nodze.

            - Noreen! – usłyszałam i odwróciłam się. Edmund zeskoczył z konia i podbiegł do mnie.

            - Nowa zbroja? – spytałam, pukając palcem w napierśnik. Wzruszył ramionami.

            - Pewnie mi zazdrościsz.

            - Jasne – odparłam, ale zaraz potem się skrzywiłam.

            - Coś się stało? – Chłopak wyglądał na zaniepokojonego. _Chłopak?_ Chyba powinnam przestać go tak nazywać… W ostatnim czasie bardzo zmężniał.

            Pokręciłam przecząco głową. – Nic takiego.

            Edmund się nie zagłębiał.

            - Wiesz, że nie pozwolę ci brać udziału w tej bitwie, prawda? – spytał po chwili.

            - Wiem – odparłam.

            - I to zignorujesz.

            - Owszem.

            Mierzyliśmy się wzrokiem przez dłuższy czas.

            - Pamiętaj, jeśli zginę, to w słusznej sprawie – powiedziałam wreszcie.

            - Nawet nie myśl o takim obrocie spraw.

            Obserwując zatroskaną twarz Edmunda tylko przytaknęłam. Poszłam przebrać się w moją prowizoryczną zbroję, a gdy wróciłam, Edmund żywo dyskutował o czymś z Piotrem.

            - Noreen – zwrócił się do mnie starszy z braci – chyba znaleźliśmy ci inne zajęcie.

***

            Gdy zaczął się atak na zamek, nie uczestniczyłam w nim. Nie chodzi o to, że w ogóle nie brałam udziału w tej bitwie – po prostu zadanie które mi wyznaczyli królowie było trochę inne.

            Miałam przedostać się do Ker-Paravelu, dowiedzieć się, co stało się z łucznikami z północnej wieży, znaleźć Elovenę… A potem, w zależności od okoliczności, uwięzić ją lub z nią skończyć.

            Nie uśmiechało mi się to. Mimio, iż Elovena wyrządziła wiele zła, musi mieć szansę na przebaczenie, na zrehabilitowanie się.

            Kiedy królowie omawiali jeszcze plan z wojskami, ja już byłam w zamku. Wbrew pozorom dostanie się do niego nie było trudne. Nie musiałam używać przy tym magii, dzięki czemu zaoszczędziłam sił, nie nakładając na siebie czaru niewidzialności. Armia Eloveny była zbyt pewna siebie, by obstawiać wszystkie wejścia strażą. Najwidoczniej zwycięstwo uderzyło im do głów.

            Skorzystałam z jednego z mniej uczęszczanych wejść i rozglądając się na boki, cicho przeszłam w kierunku sali tronowej. Zdziwiło mnie to, że po drodze nikogo nie spotkałam. Wkrótce jednak wyjaśniło się to, gdy usłyszałam gwar dochodzący z niedomkniętych drzwi sali.

            Tym razem skorzystałam z magii i niewidzialna wślizgnęłam się do środka. Były tu zgromadzone wszystkie ocalałe stworzenia i Kalormeńczycy z armii Eloveny, których i tak było więcej niż nas. Czarownica przechadzała się na stopniach przed czterema tronami, wyraźnie spięta.

            - A więc mówisz, że teraz chcesz sobie podporządkować całą krainę tylko w odwecie za tego chłopaczka, tak? – spytała jedna z wiedźm.

            - Nie! Chcę pomścić Białą Czarownicę. Ta sprawa… jest na drugim planie – dodała ostrożnie.

            - Ale gdyby nie to, nigdy byś nas tutaj nie poprowadziła.

            - Tę wojnę wywołała Noreen i te jej zmienne nastroje – warknęła Elovena gwałtownie siadając na tronie Piotra.

            - Ale twój udział ma chyba tylko jeden powód – mruknął ktoś.

            - Nieprawda! – krzyknęła.

            - Teraz mamy prawo do wątpliwości, czy obraliśmy dobrą stronę – powiedział, ku memu zaskoczeniu, jeden minotaur.

            - Nie jesteś dobrą przywódczynią, pani – dodał lis.

            - Co? – spytała wzburzona. – Teraz się ode mnie odwracacie? Kiedy mam władzę?

            - A czy naprawdę ją zdobyliśmy? – Tym razem zwrócił się do niej jakiś Kalormeńczyk. – Królowie nie są głupi, gdy z powrotem zbiorą armię będą chcieli odbić zamek.

            - A my ich odeprzemy!

            - Nie, jeśli nie będziesz miała naszego poparcia – powiedział inny, wyglądający na dowódcę.

            Chciałam słuchać dalej, bo aż nie wierzyłam własnym uszom, ale ktoś pociągnął mnie za ramię i wyciągnął z sali.

            - Widzę, że role się odwróciły.

            - Gabir! – zawołałam zdziwiona. – Jak mnie zobaczyłeś? I co tu robisz?

            - Zobaczyłem cię bo mam oczy, a jestem tu, bo pomagam Elovenie.

            - Co? – spytałam zbita z tropu. – Ale przecież ostrzegłeś nas o nich. I utrzymywałeś, że jesteśmy prawdziwym rodzeństwem.

            Na pustym korytarzu rozległ się szyderczy śmiech.

            - Uwierzyłaś w to? Myślałem, że się nie nabierzesz.

            - A więc skłamałeś – stwierdziłam, mrużąc oczy.

            - Tak. Czy kłamstwo to coś złego? – spytał. – Sama kłamałaś wiele razy. To _ty_ mnie tego nauczyłaś – powiedział, zadając mi cios prosto w serce.

            - Jak widzisz, kłamstwo zawsze wychodzi na jaw – odparłam, siląc się na spokojny ton głosu.

            - No i co z tego? Jesteś w zamku wroga. Możemy cię teraz pojmać lub zabić i nikt z twoich przyjaciół się nie dowie. Pomyślą, że znów ich zdradziłaś i przyłączyłaś się do nas.

            Starałam się nie przejąć tym, co Gabir powiedział o zabiciu mnie, choć nie było to łatwe. W moim sercu gościło tyle emocji, że nie wiedziałam, która z nich jest najsilniejsza.

            - Skoro jesteś po tej drugiej stronie, czemu nas ostrzegłeś? – ponowiłam pytanie.

            - Robiłem to, co ty teraz: chciałem się dostać do zamku. Miałem was wywabić na rzeź, a potem otworzyć drzwi dla naszych. – W tym momencie musiałam zrobić wyjątkowo zdziwioną minę, bo chłopak dodał: - Nie wszyscy grają zgodnie z zasadami.

            Nim skończył mówić, praktycznie bezwiednie uniosłam pięść i uderzyłam go w twarz. Usłyszałam nieprzyjemne chrupnięcie w jego szczęce, a od impetu uderzenia Gabir zachwiał się i musiał podeprzeć o ścianę.

            - Powiedz mi jedną rzecz, tylko ze względu na nasze dzieciństwo – poprosiłam, zbliżając się do niego jeszcze bardziej. – _Co się stało z łucznikami z północnej wieży?_

            - Szą w lochach – odparł niewyraźnie, po czym pochylił się i wypluł krew. Skinęłam głową w podziękowaniu i pobiegłam tam, lewą ręką masując obolałe kłykcie prawej. Co jak co, ale szczękę miał twardą.

            Lochy również nie były przez nikogo strzeżone, więc kiedy tam dotarłam, zobaczyłam że już kilka osób się uwolniło i pomagało innym. Nie było ich dużo: kilku ocalałych łuczników i kobiety oraz starsi, którzy nie brali udziału w walce.

            Kiedy wszyscy mnie zobaczyli, podnieśli okrzyki radości. Zapewniłam ich, że nasi już tu idą by odbić Ker-Paravel.

            - Pani Łucja będzie z nimi? – usłyszałam cichy głos przyjaciółki Pani Bobrowej, Pani Borsukowej.

            - Oczywiście – odparłam. Ta odetchnęła z ulgą i odwróciła się do kogoś, by mu o tym powiedzieć. Dopiero wtedy zauważyłam, że siedzi ona przy jakiejś leżącej osobie, mocno pokiereszowanej, z długimi włosami i podartą suknią.

            Zuzanna.

            Podeszłam i uklękłam przy niej. Miała jedną rękę zabandażowaną skrawkiem materiału, przez który przesączała się krew, tak samo jak spomiędzy włosów. Królowa najwidoczniej była przytomna, jednak nie było z nią kontaktu. Wodziła zamglonym wzrokiem po suficie, jej usta drżały a oddech był lekki i urywany.

            - Co jej się stało? – spytałam zszokowana.

            - Wyciągnęliśmy ją z gruzów wieży. To cud, że przeżyła – odparł ktoś.

            - Ma głęboką ranę na ręce i chyba złamane żebro – dodała Pani Borsukowa. – Była przygnieciona.

            - Co z głową? – zapytałam.

            - Powierzchowne skaleczenie, krwawi mocno jak wszystkie rany głowy.

            Skinęłam na znak zrozumienia. Patrzyłam na cierpiącą Zuzannę i zastanawiałam się, czy mam mówić, że magiczny płyn Łucji się już skończył. Po chwili namysłu postanowiłam, że tego nie zrobię – nie chcę odbierać im nadziei. A może, jeśli odbijemy zamek, sam Aslan ją uzdrowi?

            Bum.

            Wszyscy unieśliśmy głowy, bo dochodzący z góry huk zatrząsnął posadami zamku.

            - Czy to nasi? – spytał stary karzeł.

            - Miejmy nadzieję – powiedziałam. Wstałam z ziemi i otrzepałam kolana. – Zostańcie tutaj – zarządziłam. – Pójdę się dowiedzieć, co się stało.

            - Uważaj na siebie – powiedziała Pani Borsukowa. Uśmiechnęłam się do niej krzepiąco i kładąc dłoń na rękojeści miecza ruszyłam schodami.

            Zastanawiałam się, co oznaczał ten huk. Telmarowie nie mieli katapult, a nawet gdyby, to królowie nie ostrzeliwaliby własnego zamku. Dowiedziałam się wszystkiego, gdy przez otwarte drzwi sali tronowej ujrzałam coś, co nie mieściło mi się w głowie, a oczy temu niedowierzały.

            Trupy. Wszędzie trupy. Minotaury, wiedźmy, zwierzęta, Kalormeńczycy. Nieżywi. A między nimi siedziała samotna dziewczyna zanosząca się płaczem. Kątem oka zauważyłam jeszcze kogoś w korytarzu.

            - Nie bądź dla niej niedobra – powiedziała Kassyv, która stała w pewnej odległości ode mnie.

            - Co się stało? Czy ty to przewidziałaś? Dlatego przeżyłaś?

            - Kassyv zna przyszłość. Ciężko jej opowiadać o przeszłości. Musisz zrozumieć Elovenę – powiedziała, po czym spokojnym krokiem skierowała się w stronę wyjścia.

            Nie wiedziałam, co to ma znaczyć, ale wzięłam głęboki wdech i weszłam do sali, przekraczając ciała.

            - Nie! Nie zbliżaj się! – krzyknęła dziewczyna. Wyjęłam miecz z pochwy i położyłam go na posadzce, po czym uniosłam ręce do góry.

            - Nie jestem uzbrojona, widzisz?

            - Masz magię!

            - Nie skrzywdzę cię – obiecałam, choć nie byłam tego taka pewna. Elovena nic mi nie odpowiedziała, tylko pociągnęła nosem. – Co się stało? – spytałam cicho kiedy podeszłam do niej i delikatnie dotknęłam ramienia. Odskoczyła, jakby mój dotyk ją parzył.

            - Zabiłam ich, nie widzisz? Zabiłam. Zabiłam… - po czym rozszlochała się jeszcze bardziej. Zastanawiałam się, czy pytać o powód, ale chyba był mi znany. Z tego, co podsłuchałam mogłam wywnioskować, że Elovenie nie spodobało się to, że jej armia się od niej odwraca.

            - Mieli rację – szepnęła. – Zrobiłam to wszystko przez Edmunda.

            Poczułam dziwny uścisk w sercu. Co mam jej odpowiedzieć? Nie wiedziałam.

            - Noreen – wypowiedziała moje imię – pozwól, że stąd odejdę.

            - Odejdziesz? Ale gdzie? – zapytałam. – Ukryjesz się gdzieś? Co ci to da?

            Pokręciła przecząco głową. – Chcę odejść na zawsze. Widzisz, jaki bałagan narobiłyśmy? Obie. Tylko że ty w odpowiednim momencie przestałaś, a ja to dalej ciągnęłam. Nie mam się gdzie ukryć. Nie mam jak żyć. A nawet, gdybyś mi wybaczyła to wszystko, ja nie wybaczyłabym Edmundowi. Nie mogę… Pozwól mi. Proszę.

            Jej ostatnie słowa były ledwo zrozumiałe, tak cicho mówiła. Przygryzłam wargę. Nie chciałam tego wypowiadać, ale zgadzałam się z nią.

            Elovena wyciągnęła sztylet, którzy miała przytroczony do pasa.

            - Kochałam go. I nadal kocham – powiedziała, po czym skierowała sztylet w stronę swojej klatki piersiowej. Zamknęłam oczy.

            Kiedy je otworzyłam, leżała już z innymi. Mimowolnie łzy pociekły mi po policzkach. Nie opłakiwałam tylko jej, ale wszystkich, którzy zginęli. Przez nią, przeze mnie, przez nas. Przez złe wybory.

            Usłyszałam, jak wyważana jest brama do zamku. Po pewnym czasie było słychać kroki i głosy, szczęk zbrój. A ja nadal tam siedziałam.

            - Nawet największy nie potrafił przewidzieć tego, co tu się stało. – Drgnęłam, słysząc głos Aslana, jednak się nie odwróciłam. – Czy to ona tego dokonała?

            W odpowiedzi pokiwałam jedynie głową. – Musisz pomóc Zuzannie – wydobyłam z siebie po chwili. – Jest w lochach.

            Usłyszałam delikatnie stukanie pazurów o podłogę oznaczające, że Lew wychodzi. Po chwili do sali tronowej zaczęli wbiegać ludzie. Niektórzy krzyczeli, inni głośno debatowali o tym, co tu się mogło stać.

            - Noreen! – Odwróciłam się, słysząc ten głos.  Edmund podbiegł do mnie i przytulił. – Co tu się stało? Dlaczego oni wszyscy są martwi? I czemu płaczesz? – pytał, a ja czułam jego oddech w moich włosach.

            - Mogę ci opowiedzieć później? W końcu odzyskaliśmy zamek – powiedziałam i uśmiechnęłam się. Odsunęłam Edmunda od siebie i obserwowałam, jak jego kąciki ust się unoszą. – Odzyskaliśmy Ker-Paravel.


	20. Epilog

            - _En garde_! – wykrzyknął Revelin, kierując drewniany miecz w stronę Edmunda. Ten skrzyżował z nim swój i rozpoczęli walkę. Widać było, że Edmund specjalnie daje fory przeciwnikowi, ale ten najwidoczniej tego nie zauważał.

            - Ha! – krzyknął chłopiec, a Edmund upadł na ziemię dźgnięty lekko w brzuch. – Znowu wygrałem!

            - Chyba najlepszy szermierz w Narnii ma konkurencję – powiedziałam, opierając się o framugę drzwi.

            - Mama! – zawołał zaskoczony Revelin i podbiegł do mnie. – Widziałaś jak pokonałem tatę? – spytał.

            - Jasne – odparłam i poczochrałam jego czuprynę. – Ćwicz dalej, a pokonasz go w prawdziwej walce.

            - Prawdziwej? To znaczy że ta nie była prawdziwa? – pytał zaskoczony pięciolatek, po czym zaraz podbiegł do Edmunda. – Tak nie wolno! Masz ze mną walczyć naprawdę! Bo… Bo się obrażę i nie będę walczył w ogóle! – Mówiąc to założył rączki na piersi i demonstracyjnie odwrócił się tyłem.

            - No dobrze… Obiecuję, że następnym razem będę walczył tak, jak z dorosłymi, dobrze? – zaproponował łagodnie Edmund, jednak ze strony Revelina nie było odzewu. Edmund cicho podszedł do chłopca, złapał go od tyłu i w akompaniamencie jego pisku posadził go sobie na ramionach.

            - I co, już się nie gniewasz? – spytał. Revelin z uśmiechem pokręcił głową.

            Nagle do sali ćwiczeń wparowała Łucja, o mało co mnie nie przewracając.

            - Cześć – zwrócił się do niej Revelin.

            - Cześć, młody – powitała go jak zwykle. – Edmund! Orły donoszą, że Biały Jeleń jest w pobliżu!

            Edmund momentalnie spoważniał. – Gdzie i kiedy?

            - Dosłownie moment temu. Jedziesz z nami, prawda? – dodała, niepewnie zerkając na naszego syna.

            - Muuuusisz? – jęknął Revelin, kiedy Edmund postawił go na ziemi.

            - To dla mnie bardzo ważne. Ale jak wrócę, to urządzimy prawdziwą walkę, tak?

            Chłopiec ze smutną miną pokiwał głową.

            - Wróć szybko, Ed – powiedziałam półgłosem. – Wiesz jak się smuci, kiedy cię nie ma.

            Sprawiedliwy pokiwał głową i pocałował mnie w czoło. Zniecierpliwiona Łucja pociągnęła go za rękę i popędziła przez korytarz.

            - Do zobaczenia! – zawołał jeszcze i uśmiechnął się, a potem zniknął nam z oczu.

            - Choć, pójdziemy do cioci Sofie – zwróciłam się do Revelina, łapiąc go za rękę. – Pewnie znowu pokaże nam jakąś magiczną miksturę. Co ty na to?

            - Jak muszę… - mruknął chłopiec, ale odłożył swój drewniany mieczyk i poszedł ze mną.

            - Nie dąsaj się, królewiczu. Tata wróci tak szybko jak będzie umiał.

            - Tak myślisz?

            - Ja to wiem – zapewniłam go z pokrzepiającym uśmiechem. Miałam nadzieję, że polowanie na Białego Jelenia nie zajmie im zbyt dużo czasu.

            Nie mogłam się bardziej pomylić.


End file.
